Relictus
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: "What's your name?" Sirius repeated, his voice harsher than he really meant it to be./"Nymphadora Lestrange-" She said, sobbing./ AU, Non-Canon, OOTP based
1. Prologue and The Discovery

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

* * *

 **November, 1973**

"No, I told you!" Andromeda snapped at Moody. "She was here, she was _right here_!" She pointed to her daughter's bed, which was a ruffled mess.

Andromeda had contacted the Order, in a state of panic. Her five month old daughter had disappeared from her bed, in under ten minutes.

"I was only gone for a few minutes." Andromeda said, sounding almost defeated. "I don't understand."

"There a few of us searching, Andromeda." Kingsley said calmly. "We'll search all night if we have to."

By the time the sun came up, they had searched the entire small village, the woods surrounding it and even the next village. But there was so sign of Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

 **1973**

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"You heard me, Bellatrix." Voldemort said. "I asked you, if it was true, that you've become an Aunt."

"Y-yes, My Lord." Bellatrix said, bowing her head.

"And the rumours, of her being a Metamorphmagus?"

"I am not sure on how true those are."

"I believe, if it is true, this could be an advantage for us." Voldemort said calmly. "Do you know what she'll be raised to be?"

"No, My Lord."

"An Order member, no doubts. Unless my Death Eaters find her, and she is raised under a new name."

"A new name?" Bellatrix asked.

"The name of Lestrange."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, My Lord." Bellatrix said, looking at her master.

"This child, whether or not the rumours hold truth, can help us. We continue to recruit, we continue to outnumber the Order. And a Metamorphmagus on our side..." Voldemort trailed off. "You will find this child. She will bear the last name Lestrange, and she will be raised- away from Hogwarts- by you to be a Death Eater."

* * *

 **1995**

"This just sounds like a train wreck and a half, so I'm happy to not sit this one out." Sirius commented, as soon as he became himself again. "Remind me why I asked to come?"

"You were bored of being cooped up." Remus responded. "I'm honestly surprised Albus let you come, even as a dog."

"I can be persuasive." Sirius replied casually. They stared up at the Lestrange Manor.

"It's a bit bigger than I thought." Remus commented. "How are we supposed to find the records?"

"I don't know, but we have to be fast."

The two men made their way up the damaged and aged walkway. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had been imprisoned for close to 15 years now, and the house definitely showed neglect. The door was hard to open, and Remus had to blast it open, only to find it had been blocked by chairs.

Sirius and Remus frowned at each other, but continued inwards. Sirius threw his arm out and knocked Remus down as a large ornate vase fell from above smashed to the ground right he had been about to step.

They looked up to see a head of dark hair vanish from the balcony beside the stairs.

"Who the Hell-" Sirius began, heading for the stairs. He bolted up the stairs, Remus behind him, as they heard a bedroom door slam at the end of the hall. Sirius blasted the bedroom door open, advancing on the cowering shape in the dark room.

"Lumos!" Sirius said, his wand lighting up. He pointed his wand at the shape. A young girl, with dark matted hair surrounding her pale face, stared at him fearfully.

"Who are you?" Sirius demanded.

"I was waiting for Mother and Father to return but they never did-" She stuttered. "-and I thought you were the man with the beard- he tried to corner me before-"

"The man with the beard?" Remus asked, frowning. He had put his wand away, she seemed harmless, and more than terrified at the sight of Sirius' wand.

"I was alone for a while when he showed up, he was trying to find me, he was trying to get me to go with him- but I fought him off, I got him to leave-"

"What's your name?" Sirius asked, trying to focus on her features. She looked like Bellatrix, down the dark grey eyes, but her hair was a few shades lighter than Bellatrix's had been. She was wearing dirty robes that were too long on her, and Sirius was convinced they were in fact, robes meant for a man.

"I was just waiting- they said they'd come back for me- I don't know where they went-" She said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "I've been alone for so long, and I don't think they're coming back-"

"What's your name?" Sirius repeated, his voice harsher than he really meant it to be.

"Nymphadora Lestrange-" She said, sobbing.

"Oh, _shit_." Sirius muttered.


	2. Accidents

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

* * *

Sirius stared at her. "You should come with us." He said, his throat feeling tight.

She shook her head frantically. "No, Mother said to stay here." She said. "I can't leave, what if she comes home?"

"She won't be." Remus said. "She's been in Azkaban for 15 years."

Sirius frowned. "You've been alone here for 15 years." He realised. "How did you _live_?"

She stared at him, not saying anything.

"Who took care of you?" Remus clarified.

"Well, we had a house elf, but he's left."

"Have you tried summoning him?" Sirius asked.

"He's never come." She said, after she nodded.

Sirius suddenly had a thought. "What was his name?"

"Kreacher."

"Oh, _Merlin._ " Sirius mumbled. So this was what Kreacher did the whole time he was in Azkaban.

"And does anyone know you're here?" Remus asked. "You mentioned a man with a beard-"

"He said he was from the Ministry, but the Ministry is filled with very bad people." She explained. "So Kreacher made him leave."

"But did he see you?" Sirius asked.

She shook her head. "They searched the house, but I wouldn't go with them. Mother said not to trust the Ministry."

"How old are you?" Sirius finally asked.

She stared at them. "I was 8 when Mother and Father left, and-"

"You're 22." Sirius said. "Why do your parents want you to stay here?"

"Mother says the world is filled with bad people, and she was right. You're not the first ones to come here, but you are the first ones I haven't been able to get rid of..."

"We're not bad people." Sirius said gently. "We're going to help you."

"Father says people don't help for no reason." She said. "He says they always want something."

"Sometimes people are just nice, and want to help." Sirius said. "Nymphadora, can I ask something else?"

She bit her lip and then nodded slowly.

"Are you a Metamorphmagus?" Sirius asked.

She stared at him blankly. "A what?"

"A Metamorphmagus." Sirius repeated. She still stared him blankly. "Can you change your appearance?" He asked in frustration.

"Sometimes..." She replied. "But Mother says-"

"Never mind what Mother says." Sirius said. "Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes, did you go to Hogwarts?" He asked again.

"Did you go to _any_ school?" Remus asked.

She shook her head.

"So, you don't have a wand?" Sirius asked.

"Never mind that." Remus said, dragging Sirius a few feet away and lowering his voice. "How come no one came when she didn't turn up for Hogwarts? Why wouldn't Albus-"

"Because there's no Nymphadora Lestrange." Sirius said. "Only Nymphadora Tonks, and she died when she was 5 months old. Or, she apparently did."

"So, are you saying-"

"I think my baby cousin's been alive this whole time." Sirius said. "We're taking her back to Grimmauld."

"You heard her. She thinks her Mother wants her to stay here." Remus responded. "I doubt she'll-''

Sirius waved him off, walking back to where Nymphadora was standing. "Here's the thing, Nymphadora." Sirius said. "I think you should come with us."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, I shouldn't-"

"Nymphadora, you can't stay here alone." Remus said gently, and Sirius couldn't ignore the way she looked at him, as if she wanted to remember every single one of his features.

"Nymphadora, don't you want to come with us?" Sirius asked, pulling out his wand again. "And perhaps learn _this_?" He waved his wand, and there was a slight _bang_ and a puff of smoke as a flock of tiny birds appeared. She had jumped at the sound, but stared in absolute wonder at the birds.

"You could teach me that?" She asked.

"And a lot more." Remus said. She smiled, her face lit up with curiosity.

"So, you'll come with us?" Sirius asked. She nodded eagerly.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Remus asked, looking up as she walked in. She was wearing clothes that the twins had handed over, because they were the closest fit for her- but the pants were clearly a little too long. Her hair had been handled by Molly, who had spent nearly an hour removing the mats and tangles from it, but had still had to cut off quite a bit of the length. Now it was just below her shoulders, as opposed to before- when it had been nearly as long as Sirius' elbow length.

"Yes. Thank you." She said. "Will you teach me the bird thing?" She asked eagerly, taking a few steps towards him.

"We need to buy you a wand. Tomorrow, we'll make sure to do that. And then I'll teach you everything I know."

Remus felt his heart warm when she grinned. There was something so innocent about her, despite growing up in Bellatrix Lestrange's care, she had a very caring soul.

"I was wondering where you got off to." Sirius said loudly, entering the room behind her. Nymphadora spun, giving a small cry of surprise. She threw her hands out, as if expecting Sirius to get too close, and there was a loud bang, knocking Sirius back.

He hit the wall, sliding to the floor. He clutched the back of his head as Nymphadora clasped her hands over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, as Remus stood and walked over to Sirius.

"Enjoying the view from down there, Padfoot?" Remus asked casually.

"Well, we know now that she's definitely _not_ a Squib."


	3. Diagon Alley

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

 _ **So this is hitting a bit of a Tangled vibe. Oops?**_

* * *

Remus smiled. She was so excited the entire time they were in Diagon Alley. Sirius had asked Bill to get him some money from his vault, and they had met Bill outside the bank. Nymphadora had stared in complete awe at the building, almost missing when Remus introduced her to Bill.

Molly had taken money from Sirius, and the measurements she took from Nymphadora the night before, and gone to pick up robes for her. She was still wearing clothes from the twins, and Molly wanted her to have her own clothes, because it appeared she had been alternating between wearing Bellatrix's clothes and Rodolphus' robes- just because she had no choice to do otherwise.

They entered Ollivander's, Sirius slipping into the store with them. Ollivander looked down at the dog, but didn't say anything. Perhaps he had simply just given up on the animals of Diagon Alley.

"Ah, Remus Lupin. Cypress, unicorn hair and 10 and a quarter inch, if I recall?" Ollivander said kindly.

"You recall correctly." Remus said, smiling.

"What brings you in today? Have you lost your wand?" Ollivander inquired.

"Oh, no." Remus said. "We're here to buy Nymphadora her first wand."

Ollivander looked towards Nymphadora. "Her _first_ wand?" He asked Remus.

"Yes." Remus said. "She was unable to attend Hogwarts at the proper age, and never acquired a wand. I have been hired by the Ministry to assist her."

He could feel Nymphadora's stare, but she distracted by Ollivander immediately.

"May I see your wand arm?" He asked her gently.

"My...?"

"Your dominant hand." Ollivander said. "The one you write with, or use most often."

She held out her right arm. He set to work, allowing his measuring tape to work as he stepped to shelves of boxes. "Let's see what we can find..."

Sirius sat on his haunches next to Remus, who watched as wands piled up on the counter. The fifth wand, however, seemed to finally be a match. The lights dimmed and lit themselves again when she gave it a wave, and Ollivander smiled.

"Just lovely! Ten and three quarters, reasonably supple- ebony and unicorn hair! Very loyal, and very good for Transfiguration work! Very good choice indeed!"

Remus paid, and as they were leaving, she spoke.

"You lied to him."

Sirius huffed, and Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the dog.

"Yes, Nymphadora. I did." Remus responded.

"But why?"

"Sometimes, it's necessary."

* * *

Dumbledore sat at the table, his hands entwined under his chin as he listened to Sirius and Remus. His twinkling blue eyes never left Sirius' face, except for the moment he looked at Nymphadora who sitting between him and Remus, before returning his gaze to Sirius.

"She has no training in magic?" Dumbledore asked, even though Sirius was sure he knew the answer.

"None." Sirius said.

"And you and Mister Lupin are offering to teach her?"

Sirius nodded. "I'm stuck here anyway."

"I think it's a brilliant plan." Dumbledore said after a moment. "I do suggest you focus mostly on Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against The Dark Arts. Potions, if you have the time only. I am sure until the new term resumes that I can convince Minerva to lend some of her notes and books to you both, or perhaps help as well. I will ask Alastor to lend some help as well in combative and defensive spells, once she is able to do so. I am sure Severus, if you choose to, can help with-"

"No." Sirius said. "I'll teach her Potions myself. I got high enough grades, I'll do it myself. I don't need _Snivellus_ to help."

"I do ask, Mister Black, that you do not call Severus such names around Nymphadora."

"He won't." Remus said.

"I didn't say I wouldn't call him greasy." Sirius muttered to Remus as the rest of the Order began filing in.

"Who's Severus?" Nymphadora asked.

"A git." Sirius replied.

Remus sighed on her other side. "He's not a git." Remus explained. "We just don't always get along."

"I'd say we've never gotten along." Sirius commented.

"He went to school with us." Remus said. "We've had some altercations."

"That's... uh, a polite way of putting it." Sirius remarked. "I'd say fifth year was more than-"

"That's how we're putting it now." Remus said firmly. "We don't need to talk about _certain_ things. But how is your jaw? Still hurts to chew, Pads?"

"Ha, ha."

"There are some things we don't need to discuss with Nymphadora." Remus said. "There are things she won't need to know."

Sirius stared at Remus. He knew Moony well, and Moony rarely got so... protective. In under a day, was it possible that Moony was already developing feelings for the young(and very naive) witch?


	4. Feathers and Flowers

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

 _ **So this is hitting a bit of a Tangled vibe in my mind. Oops?**_

* * *

"Just repeat after me." Remus instructed, placing a feather in front of her, showing her the wand movements. " _Wingardium Leviosa._ "

The feather hovered a few moments before Remus let it fall back to the table.

"This is boring, we could be doing better spells." Sirius said. "Have her practice _Stupefy_ -"

"No, no, it's okay!" Nymphadora said. "I want to learn this."

"Besides, she'll need the basics first. Imagine if you have been asked to cast _Stupefy_ on the first day of first year." Remus explained. "Alright, Nymphadora, try it."

" _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_." She said, following the wand movements Remus had shown her. The feather lifted a couple of inches, and then drifted back down to the table. "I did it!" She said, grinning at Remus.

He smiled softly. "Yes you did. Try again, and see if you can hold it up for longer."

She tried again, and this time the feather went higher. As she held it up, Remus raised his wand as well, and pointed it at the feather. Slowly, as it drifted back down, it became a light pink carnation.

"Transfiguration." Remus said with a smile, catching the flower and handing it to her. She smiled, and Remus noticed the ends of her hair became a pink that matched the flower. "It might be a while before you can do that."

"I look forward to it." She said with a smile.

"If you're interested in Transfiguration, maybe we can convince Minnie to come over." Sirius said. "Hogwarts term just ended, I'm sure she can spare the time."

"Minnie?" Nymphadora asked.

"Minerva McGonagall." Remus explained. "Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, Gryffindor Head of House."

" _What_ Head of House?" Nymphadora asked.

"Gryffindor." Remus repeated.

"Are you saying you've never heard of Hogwarts Houses?" Sirius asked. "You know, Gryffindor and Slytherin and-"

"Oh I've heard of Slytherin, it's the only acceptable House." Nymphadora recited. "If you're not a Slytherin-''

"Well, we're both Gryffindors, so I'm going to cut you off there." Sirius said quickly. "I'm not surprised you only learned of Slytherin, Bellatrix was always so deep in the Pureblood-"

"She should be." Nymphadora said. "Purebloods are-"

"Just like the rest of us." Remus said slowly. "Perhaps she never told you, but you're not a Pureblood either."

She stared at him.

"Your father- your _real_ father is Muggleborn." Sirius explained.

"No, he couldn't be. Mother would never be with a Mud-"

Remus cleared his throat loudly. "Bellatrix is not your mother." He said patiently. "We're planning to reunite you with your real parents, but we should also make sure you won't say _that_ to your father or around your mother."

"I don't understand." She said.

Sirius swore quietly. "Moony, we never told her." He said quietly. Remus' eyes widened and he exhaled.

"Told me what?"

"You're not a Lestrange." Sirius said. "Bellatrix Lestrange never had a child."

"I'm sorry?"

Sirius pointed to the tapestry on the wall. She walked over with him, and he traced a golden thread to name _Bellatrix Lestrange_. "If she had a daughter, it would say so." Sirius explained. He pointed to a scorch mark. "It wouldn't say, however, if your mother was disowned."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your mother was Andromeda, my cousin. She married a Muggleborn and got disowned for it. You were born two years later." Sirius explained.

"I don't understand..."

"Nymphadora Tonks was kidnapped when she was a few months old." Remus said, appearing beside them. "And your name just _happens_ to also be Nymphadora, and you've shown that you're a Metamorphmagus just like she was. It's a strange coincidence."

She frowned at Sirius, who just shrugged. "I'm just saying, it seems to make sense. Even Albus seems to believe it, otherwise he would have said something about this situation."

"But if I'm supposed to be Nymphadora _Tonks_ , why was I raised as a Lestrange?" Nymphadora asked.

"What I'm wondering is why Bellatrix kept your name the same. Perhaps because it's so long and boring, it fits the Black family so well." Sirius commented.

"I never liked it, honestly." Nymphadora admitted.

"Is that so?" Sirius asked. "Maybe we can find something different, then. You know, give you a nickname. Nymph, Nym, Dora, Dorie-"

She was frowning at him. "I'm not sure how I feel about any of those. Don't I have a middle name?"

"Well, your full name is Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, but Andromeda's not any shorter-"

"Tonks." She said slowly. "I like Tonks."

"That's your last name." Remus said.

She nodded. "I like it. It's better than Nymphadora."

"I'm not sure it is." Sirius remarked. "There's gotta be something better. I like the sound of Dora, it's what your Dad used when he mentioned you."

She shrugged. "I don't know, I like Tonks."

"Well, she's stubborn." Remus remarked. "Tonks it is."


	5. Moons and Kindness

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

 _ **So this is hitting a bit of a Tangled vibe in my mind. Oops?**_

 _ **Also, changing the Azkaban break out because y not**_

 _ **Also part way through this, it's changing from Nymphadora to Tonks(like the books), just because my mind fights my attempts to continue typing Nymphadora**_

* * *

"So we need to continue to monitor Harry. He has taken up a habit of wandering, and I think we should keep an eye on him." Dumbledore explained. "We'll keep guard duty on him and at the Ministry. I trust you have the current guard schedule, Alastor?"

"I'm sorry, but who's Harry?" Nymphadora asked Sirius quietly.

"Harry survived an attack from Lord Voldemort himself, he survived when his parents did not. Lord Voldemort was killed during the attack, by a rebounding spell." Dumbledore explained calmly. "We are working to keep him safe since the return of Lord Voldemort last month."

"I would have expected that Nymphadora would have been filled in already. Unless there's been no time between learning to levitate feathers and unlock doors? Although I suppose turning feathers into flowers must be a higher priority." Snape commented.

"Oh, shove off, _Snivellus._ " Sirius spat. Dumbledore cleared his throat patiently, and the meeting continued.

* * *

 _ **"Mother, why can't I go outside?" 8 year old Nymphadora asked as Bellatrix leaned over the bed.**_

 _ **Bellatrix sighed softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "There are terrible things in the world, darling. You'll see that one day. It's safer for you to remain indoors."**_

 _ **"But the world can't all be terrible, can it?"**_

 _ **"It can be, and it is." Bellatrix said. "One day, when you're older, you will understand. The world is not kind, not unless they want something in return."**_

 _ **"But Father is kind to you."**_

 _ **"He is polite to me, there is a difference."**_

 _ **"But doesn't he love you?"**_

 _ **"Love does not exist, you'll learn that one day. Love does not rule a world, strong leaders do. Purebloods, do."**_

 _ **"And what about the others?" Nymphadora asked.**_

 _ **"They don't belong to our Wizarding world, Nymphadora. Not if they've diseased the bloodlines." Bellatrix said. "Now, remember this, Nymphadora. You are not to go outside. You are not to go with anyone, especially if they're from the Ministry. There are terrible people, and they're the worst. You'll be safe here, until your Father and I return."**_

* * *

Fifteen years had unnerved Bellatrix Lestrange. She often wondered what had become of her little project, and what would become of her in the future. Kreacher would keep the girl hidden, and once the Dark Lord returned, surely Bellatrix would be free.

On the day she and nine others broke free from Azkaban, she had no idea what would await her at the Lestrange Manor. She had thought of many scenarios, but none included what she actually found- an empty house.

"Kreacher!" She called. A second later, there was a _pop_ and Kreacher appeared.

"Mistress Bellatrix!" He said, bowing low.

"Where is she?" Bellatrix asked, advancing on him.

"Gone..."

"Gone where?" Bellatrix demanded.

"With the dogs."

"With the dogs? Who?" Bellatrix demanded, raising her hand, ready to hit the house elf.

"Sirius Black."

Bellatrix froze, rage rising quickly. She screamed in frustration, striking Kreacher across the face hard. "Tell me where she is!" Bellatrix demanded.

"Kreacher does not know..."

"Find her! That's an order!"

The house elf bowed deeply and vanished. Bellatrix felt her Dark Mark burn. She gripped her stolen wand and Disapparated.

* * *

"Sirius, she can't know." Remus said. "You'll keep her occupied? Show her how to turn a match into a needle or something-"

"That sounds dreadfully boring." Sirius remarked. "Can't I show her some defensive spells?"

"I'm not sure she'll be able to do any yet-"

"I won't make her cast them!"

"Sirius, Albus has asked us to do this. We can't just teach her the deadly curses, she needs to know basics as well."

"Fine." Sirius said sighing. "I'll tell her your Mum is sick, so you'll be conveniently gone every month on full moons only."

Remus sighed. "I should go."

"Don't want me to come with you?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "No, stay with her. Hermione's arriving tonight, someone should be there to keep her from calling Hermione a Mudblood by mistake."

"We just don't tell her that Hermione is Muggle-born, easy solution." Sirius said, shrugging. Remus nodded, and then disappeared into the cellar. Sirius placed the enchantments, barely finishing when he heard the kitchen door open.

"Where's Remus?" Tonks asked, sinking into a chair across from Sirius.

"He's busy tonight." Sirius said. "His Mum's sick, so he's gone to visit her."

"Oh, I figured it was because he's a werewolf and it's full moon." Tonks commented.

Sirius' eyes widened. "You know?"

"Of course. Doesn't everybody?"

"How?"

"Mother knew a werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. She said he was a bad man, and that werewolves are the very bottom of society. She taught me to recognise them."

"But you've been around Remus-"

"I said that I was told Fenrir Greyback was a bad man, not that I thought Remus was." She responded. "Quite the opposite, in fact. He's a good man, so are you. And you've both been kind, but I do wonder what you get in return."

"In return?" Sirius inquired, frowning.

"Kindness isn't free, Sirius. People are only kind when it benefits them."

"People who do that aren't truly kind, then, are they? True kindness is free, Dora." Sirius said gently. He thought for a moment. "Do you want to learn something fun tonight?"

She tilted her head slightly. "Like what?"

Sirius stood, grabbing her arm and leading her upstairs. "I have an idea."


	6. Brooms and Slip Ups

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

 _ **So this is hitting a bit of a Tangled vibe in my mind. Oops?**_

 _ **Also, changing the Azkaban break out because y not**_

 _ **Also her name has now switched from Nymphadora to Tonks(like the books), just because my mind fights my attempts to continue typing Nymphadora**_

 ** _I also want to cover Remus' sudden feelings in this so_**

 ** _this is a long chapter, apologies._**

* * *

There were many things Remus hated about being a werewolf. The pain, the transformations, the rage he was sometimes susceptible to, the fact he could easily kill someone if he wanted to, his inability to hold a job- he was treated as the bottom of society- so, in all honesty, he hated _everything_ about being a werewolf.

But the thing he hated the most was when the wolf tried to take over him even when there was no moon. He tried to fight it, but certain instincts could take over easily. He had felt it with James and Sirius, even Peter at one point, he felt the need to dominate the pack, to be the alpha. But the more he withdrew, the easier it was to let James and Sirius take the lead of their group.

Another instinct he tried to fight, and he had done well with, was the wolf's instinct to have a mate. He found it easy to avoid women and relationships, all he had to do was mention his condition in a way that led the women to believe he was happy with it- that usually caused them to flee quickly. But there was one thing he couldn't avoid forever- and that thing was Nymphadora. The wolf in him had felt the need to protect the girl, and was drawn to her. And he, himself, wanted to help her. She was someone who was also separated from society(although for a different reason). He was sure they needed each other.

It would seem like the wolf had found its mate, and Remus would have to work harder to control his instincts.

* * *

"I take it that you've never ridden a broom before?" Sirius asked. She shook her head. "Perfect! We've got some brooms around here, spare brooms if they're ever needed- and it's night, so I doubt that Muggles will really notice either of us."

"But with what you told me yesterday, that you're not supposed to be seen?" Tonks asked.

"I'm sure it's fine.'' Sirius said, leading her up the stairs. "However, if Molly was here, we'd be in trouble."

He paused on the landing leading to his bedroom. He looked at the door across from his room and then looked at her. "Do you want to meet Buckbeak?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Buckbeak, the hippogriff. He's actually nice, if you don't insult him."

"You keep a hippogriff in the house?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't they be outside?"

"You know about hippogriffs?" Sirius asked.

"What do you think I did all those years? Mother and Father had a very large library." She explained.

"But you don't know much about spells." Sirius commented. "Or Hogwarts."

"I know about the Cruciatus Curse, the Imperius Curse and the Killing Curse." She said. "And I've seen other spells that Mother and Father wrote down, I suppose created by their acquaintances, some of the spells did some terrible things."

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, you're probably not going to learn about any of those from us." He said quickly. "Did you never learn about us, about the Order?"

She shook her head. "Not the Order specifically, but Mother always just said the world was filled with terrible people and that I should only trust her."

"But you trust us?" Sirius asked.

"I think so."

There was a _pop_ from above them. "Kreacher." Sirius said with a frown.

"He's been _here_?" Tonks asked.

"He's been disappearing a lot, I've barely seen him at all in the last two weeks. Actually, the last time I saw him was the day before we found you."

The attic stairs creaked lightly as the house elf descended. The door leading to the stairs opened and Kreacher stepped out, freezing when he saw Sirius.

"There he is, the blood traitor, dirtying my Mistress' house-"

"Oh, shut up." Sirius said. "Where have you been?"

"Kreacher was summoned to the manor of Master Lestrange." Kreacher said, eyeing Sirius with distate.

"Summoned? By who?" Sirius demanded.

"Misstress Bellatrix."

Sirius stared at him. "She was there?" He demanded.

"Mother was home?" Tonks asked. "But I left! She'll be angry, she'll never forgive me, Sirius-"

"Kreacher, you are not to leave this house, you understand me?" Sirius said quickly.

"Kreacher understands his Master's order..." Kreacher said slowly, mumbling something else under his breath that sounded like _'blood traitor brat'_.

Sirius grabbed Tonks' arm heading back down to the kitchen. "The others will need to know that there's clearly been a breakout." Sirius explained.

"But Sirius, I need to go to her. I need to find Mother.'' Tonks said urgently.

Sirius stopped, turning to grab her by the shoulders. "She is not your mother. She kidnapped you. You were useless to the Death Eaters as a baby, but now you're an adult, and I'm sure they can find something to use you for." Sirius said. "You can't return there. If you do, you'll probably die. You don't know magic, and I doubt Bellatrix will be a very patient teacher."

"But-"

"There was a reason they took you, and I doubt it was because Bellatrix wanted to raise a child." Sirius said as they entered the kitchen. He grabbed some parchment from the table, jotting down a message.

He snapped his fingers and Pigwidgeon fluttered down from the top of a cupboard. He grabbed the owl, handing the letter to Tonks. "It's impossible for this bloody pigeon to stay still, I'll hold him, you tie the letter to his leg." Sirius instructed.

He held the owl still while she tied to letter and he explained how to do it. He took the owl, opening the kitchen window and all but throwing the owl out the window. The kitchen door opened.

"Sirius, Nymphadora!" Molly greeted. They turned to see Molly and Arthur had entered with Hermione.

"Hermione!" Sirius greeted. "How has summer been so far? This is my cousin Nymphadora. Dora, this is Hermione.''

"Summer's been good." Hermione said, smiling at Tonks. "Hi."

"Hi, Hermione." Tonks said. "But please, don't call me Nymphadora."

* * *

"She needs to learn defensive spells." Sirius said to Molly as the Order gathered for a meeting. Sirius pointed to the Daily Prophet that had arrived shortly after he had sent the message to Dumbledore. "Ten Death Eaters, Molly. _Ten._ "

"I have doubts that Nymphadora will be able to learn any spells of use." Snape said slowly."Perhaps she should just stay here, with her fugitive cousin."

" _Snivellus_ , if you don't-" Sirius began. He was happy that Tonks wasn't in that meeting, instead she was off somewhere with Hermione and Ginny and didn't have to be subjected to Snape's comments.

"I believe Severus has a very good point." Dumbledore said calmly. "Until she can learn to defend herself, she should remain here."

"She was locked up and kept hidden for 15 years." Sirius said with a frown. "You can't keep her locked up for longer."

"Then I suggest, perhaps, that if she leave the house, she do so under a disguise and with another Order member." Dumbledore said. "We also need to think about bringing Harry here sooner, especially after last night's Dementor attack. The Ministry won't expel him yet, he will have to appear at a trial in August. I think we need to send a small group of you to get Harry, and he can spend the rest of the summer here."

* * *

"So, you must have just finished Hogwarts, right?" Hermione asked. "How were the OWLs?"

Tonks stared blankly at her. "I didn't take any OWLs."

"How did you graduate?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"She didn't go to Hogwarts, Hermione." Ginny said from where she was playing with Crookshanks.

"Oh." Hermione said. "Beauxbatons?"

"I didn't go to any school."

"Homeschooled?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Not exactly..." Tonks said. "I didn't get any schooling."

"How can you do magic?" Hermione asked, startled. "Or, are you a Muggle?"

"Of course I'm not a Muggle!" Tonks said quickly.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with it if you are, my parents are-"

"Your parents are _Muggles_?" Tonks asked, frowning slightly. "You're Muggleborn?"

"So, anyways!" Ginny announced loudly, flopping onto the couch with them. "How are the lessons, Tonks? Managed to transfigure the needle yet?"

"Not quite, no." Tonks said after a minute.

"Perhaps Transfiguration isn't going to be your strong suit. I heard that most witches and wizards can struggle in one aspect but excel in another-" Hermione began.

"You're just saying that because you're top of your class." Ginny teased.

"A Mudblood that's top of the class? Wouldn't a Pureblood be-?" Tonks began and then stopped, her eyes wide. "Oh, I'm _sorry_!" She said, clapping a hand to her mouth. "I did that to Remus-"

"Remus isn't a Muggle born." Ginny said with a frown.

"No, but he mentioned my real Dad and _he_ is-"

"Real Dad?" Hermione asked, frowning, and apparently choosing to ignore the word Mudblood.

"I'll fill you in later." Ginny muttered. "Have you been able to do many spells?"

"Remus tried to get me to disarm Sirius, but he didn't lose his wand." Tonks said. "The only thing I've really managed so far is levitating a feather."


	7. Records and Remembering

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

 _ **Also thank you to ragsweas who let me know I uploaded the wrong story into this chapter's slot!**_

* * *

"So... he survived a Killing Curse?" She asked Sirius. "I thought the idea was-''

"That they were deadly, yeah." Sirius said. "He's got a scar from it, on his forehead."

"But why did he survive?"

Sirius shrugged. He thought for a minute. "Have you ever had firewhiskey?" He asked.

"No?"

Sirius stood, heading to the pantry. He grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and walked over to the cabinets to grab glasses. "Well, then it's my pleasure to have your first drink with you." Sirius said, setting down the glasses and pouring them each one. He handed her one, raising his in a mock-toast fashion. He drained the glass in one, but she only took a tentative sip.

"This is disgusting." She remarked, setting the glass down.

"The idea is to get drunk, not enjoy the taste." Sirius responded. "Now, I want to ask you- you were raised by Bellatrix Lestrange, and yet you're not exactly like her. I mean you look like her, but your real mother does to, so- anyways, I wonder why you're not like her?"

Tonks shrugged. "She wasn't around for long, was she? Perhaps being alone for so long-"

"I spent 12 years in Azkaban alone, and I'm nowhere near as nice as you."

"Sure you are. You care for Harry, I can tell. And you care for Remus, despite the fact most of Wizarding society will always ostracize him. Most Wizarding children are taught to distrust werewolves, and yet, you don't."

"How many books did you read?" Sirius asked. "And what were they about?"

She shrugged again. "I read a lot about werewolves, and even Dark Magic. Even books about mythical creatures that Muggles seem to believe in, you wouldn't believe the things Mother and Father wrote in that book-"

Sirius had a sudden thought. "You found books they wrote in?"

Tonks nodded.

"Did you ever see a list of names, possibly of people they worked with-?"

"You mean a list of Death Eaters."

Sirius nodded. "That's what we were looking for when we found you."

"I know where it is, I found it a few years ago."

"Would you show us?" Sirius asked eagerly.

* * *

 _ **"Nymphadora?" Bellatrix called, searching each room. Where is she? She froze by the door leading to the garden, which was slightly ajar. She pulled the door open, heading into the snowy garden. "Nymphadora!" She demanded.**_

 _ **She spotted her, kneeling in the snow, playing. She rushed up behind her, snatching the 5 year old up and rushing back inside. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, setting Nymphadora down. "You could have been seen!"**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, Mummy, I just wanted to see the snow-"**_

 _ **Bellatrix grabbed the girl's arm. "You call me Mother, nothing else. And you are never to leave this house, do you understand?"**_

 ** _Nymphadora nodded. "I'm sorry, Mother. I won't leave again."_**

* * *

 _ **They didn't return for a week, for a month, and finally she lost track of the years. Kreacher stayed, ensuring she had food and helped meet her other needs. However, the house fell into disrepair, she outgrew the clothes she had when Mother and Father were around and slowly wore out even her Mother's robes. It wasn't that they were too short, or too tight. Once she was unable to wear her own clothes, she had taken her Mother's and they slowly became unwearable.**_

 _ **She never left, as she had promised her Mother. After a while, she didn't even want or feel the need to leave. She was content.**_

* * *

 ** _"We've heard reports of a child here." A man with dark hair and a dark beard said loudly, to no one in particular. "You should come with us, we'll make sure you're taken care of." He called to her, but he wasn't actually sure if there was a child living here alone. After all, there had never been record of Bellatrix Lestrange having a child._**

 ** _There was a loud smash to his left, and he looked to see a vase had fallen beside him. He looked up, expecting to see a child, but saw no one. If he had walked upstairs, he would have found her hiding a few feet away from the banister, but he didn't want to be here longer than he had to be. The house had an eerie quality to it, some dark force no doubt caused by its occupants use of Dark Magic._**

 ** _He heard a noise to the right, and spun. "Show yourself!" He demanded. An old house elf stepped out of the shadows. "Is there a child here?" He asked._**

 ** _The house elf shook its head. "Only Kreacher."_**

 ** _"Who broke the vase?"_**

 ** _"Kreacher does not know."_**

 ** _The man stowed his wand in his robe, swiftly disappearing out of the front door. Had he searched better, perhaps checked more rooms than just the front entrance, he would have known there was no child living there, but a teenager who had been on her own nearly six years._**

* * *

 _ **She stood at the door leading to the garden. It had once been beautiful, but it was now over-grown. The snow blanketed the ground, and she hugged her father's robes tighter around her as she stepped outside. The snow was shockingly cold under her bare feet and she gasped.**_

 _ **She had outgrown her mother's robes, and her father's shoes didn't fit her. She was left to wear robes that her father had left behind when her parents had disappeared, and she had gotten used to being bare foot.**_

 _ **She went only a few steps before returning inside- what if her parents returned while she was out there? She'd be in so much trouble. And if they had found out about that man who had come in... She didn't even want to imagine their anger.**_


	8. A Deal

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

 _ **Also I enjoy changing things from canon so**_

 _ **enjoy that**_

* * *

Remus limped into the kitchen the next morning, to see that it was surprisingly full. Harry was sitting with Sirius, Ron and Hermione and Molly with Tonks.

"Good morning, Moony!" Sirius said loudly.

Remus waved him off, continuing through the kitchen. "Good to see you, Harry." He said as he left the kitchen. He heard footsteps behind him as he reached the second set of stairs. He paused, turning to see Tonks.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Just very tired." Remus responded.

"Was it difficult last night?" She asked.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." He commented casually.

"You know, your night job as a werewolf. Was it difficult last night?"

"Did Sirius tell you?" Remus asked, his heart pounding.

She shook her head. "He didn't have to."

Remus sighed. "I'm going to go get some sleep." He said quietly, turning to continue up the stairs. He felt a hand on his arm.

"Remus, it doesn't define you, you know." She said when he turned to face her. "It's not who you are."

"But it is, Tonks. It is who I am." Remus said.

She shook her head. "No, you're a good man, that's who you are."

"Werewolves aren't good people."

"From what I hear, neither are the Lestranges, but look at me." She said casually. "Things like that don't define a person, Remus."

* * *

Dumbledore arrived for the meeting a few minutes earlier than usual. "I do ask that you humour an old man, Nymphadora." He explained, pulling the Sorting Hat from his robes. "But as you never attended Hogwarts, you were never Sorted, and I do like to know what house people belong to."

"It better be Gryffindor." Sirius said, leaning against the counter.

"Why Gryffindor?" Tonks asked.

"It's the best house." Sirius explained. "Almost everyone in the Order was, or is, a Gryffindor. Except for a few, and they're split between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I think Kingsley is the only Hufflepuff."

Dumbledore lifted the hat and placed it on her head.

 _"Interesting... interesting. You're definitely older than most I have Sorted, but perhaps that's a good thing. You definitely have the traits of a true Gryffindor, but your loyalty- which could be flawed- and dedication could place you in Hufflepuff."_ A slow voice spoke as if right next to her ear. _"Hmm. Yes, better be-"_

"Hufflepuff!" The hat cried aloud to the kitchen.

"Hufflepuff?" Sirius demanded as Dumbledore took back the hat.

"Is that not good?" Tonks asked, frowning.

"Oh, sure, it's fine. I would have just imagined Gryffindor, myself." Sirius said. "Though, I suppose, dear old Bella's reaction might be priceless if she ever finds out."

"I have spoken to your parents, Nymphadora, and they seem very eager to meet you." Dumbledore continued. "I explained where you currently are living, and why, and Andromeda seemed just as interested to see you again, Sirius."

"When can I meet them?" Tonks asked.

"I have arranged for Alastor to bring them here tomorrow." Dumbledore explained. "Tonight, however, I do think we need to send you on a mission for the Order."

"Me?" Tonks asked, frowning. "But I can barely do magic-"

"Sirius and Remus will accompany you. We do need the records that Sirius told you about last night, the ones that you said you knew about."

She nodded.

"And would you be willing to show them where they are?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course. I'm not sure how accurate they would be, though."

"As long as its a list of names, we can do the rest." Dumbledore said.

* * *

She led them to the library, where they lit their wands. She had simply stuck her wand in her pocket, she would need both hands anyway.

"Can we summon them?" Sirius asked.

"Uhhh..." Tonks said slowly. "I don't think I know what you mean?"

Remus smiled, raising his wand at a nearby book. " _Accio_!" The book flew into his hand. "Like that."

"Oh!'' Tonks said. "No, I don't think so. That wouldn't be very safe, would it?"

She shoved the rolling staircase towards a shelf, counting them as she went. She finally stopped, climbing to the shelf she knew concealed the hidden cupboard. She pulled books out, dropping them to the ground below her. They hit with heavy thuds, small clouds of dust billowing up. She finally got the books out of the way, and leaned down to look at Sirius and Remus.

"If this was three weeks ago, I would have had to pick all of those back up." She said, with a grin. "But it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"You could knock the rest down if you really wanted to." Sirius said, grinning.

"Maybe some other time." Tonks responded, reaching to the back of the shelf and prying open the loose board. She pulled the box from the hole, tucking it under one arm and climbing down again. She handed the box to Sirius, who set it down on a table.

Inside were rolls of parchments covered in names. Sirius unrolled one. "Rosier, Dolohov, Yaxley- this is it." He said, grinning. "They're all here, I recognise a bunch of these names from Azkaban!"

He shoved them back into the box, tucking it under his arm, and turning to Tonks. "We would have never found that, not if we hadn't found you first." Sirius said. "I'm actually-"

"Nymphadora!" A voice called from the door. The voice sent a chill down Tonks' spine, now that she knew the truth. Before, when she had been alone, she had almost longed to hear that voice, but now...

They turned to see Bellatrix standing in the doorway. She looked terrible, to say the least. Her hair was a matted mess, her eyes were hollow and sunken. She took a few steps forward, showing her rotten teeth as she smiled.

"My Nymphadora, I was hoping you'd show up-" Bellatrix began and then she spotted the other two. "You brought _them_ to my home?"

"They've been helping me." Tonks said.

"Helping you? Nonsense." Bellatrix said quickly, raising her wand at Sirius and Remus. "Why would the Order want you? You can't do magic-"

"Why would the Death Eaters want her?" Sirius demanded, raising his wand.

"She's my daughter."

"I'm not your daughter." Tonks said loudly. "You're not my mother."

"I raised you-"

"You kidnapped me!" Tonks snapped. "From your own sister!"

"I wanted to keep you safe." Bellatrix said slowly. "People would use you, Nymphadora-"

"Isn't that what the Death Eaters had planned?" Sirius demanded. "A baby isn't much use to any of your lot- not unless you wanted something from her-"

Bellatrix was silent for a moment, glaring at Sirius. "I never did anything to hurt Nymphadora. I _raised_ her, like she was my own."

"You abandoned her." Sirius growled.

"I was arrested, two different concepts, dear cousin." Bellatrix spat. "Are you going to trust them, Nymphadora? Are you going to trust the people who never even tried to find you?"

Tonks looked towards Sirius and Remus, confused. Was it true? Had she not been searched for?

"Oh, you didn't know." Bellatrix said simply. "Oh yes, my sister begged for you to be found, but they barely looked. Gave up after a few hours. Of course, these two wouldn't know, they were at school at the time. Doesn't that hurt, Nymphadora, knowing that your own parents never looked for you?"

"Nothing you say will change the fact you're a kidnapper." Remus said harshly. "You took a five month old- what use was she?"

Bellatrix said nothing for a long moment.

"Nymphadora, come with me." She finally said, holding out a hand.

"No." Tonks said quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

"No." Tonks repeated, louder. "You kidnapped me."

"I loved you, I raised you." Bellatrix said.

"I was raised by a house elf." Tonks snapped. "Why did you want me? Was it just to hurt my real mother?"

"For your _safety_." Bellatrix said, lowering her hand.

"My safety? The only danger was from your lot."

"Darling, please." Bellatrix said. "Did I ever do anything to hurt you?"

There was silence. "I never did." Bellatrix said. "Please, come with me."

"No." Tonks said. "You hid my true family from me-"

"They stopped looking for you after a couple of hours. But me? I _cared_ for you. I _raised_ you."

"You didn't raise me."

"I'm your _mother_." Bellatrix said, holding out her hand. "Come with me, Nymphadora. If I have to kill them to get you out of here, I will."

Sirius and Remus tensed behind her, their wands steady.

"You can't kill them just to get what you want." Tonks said.

" _Crucio!_ " Bellatrix spat, the curse flying by Tonks' shoulder and hitting Sirius, who fell with a scream.

"No! Stop it!" Tonks begged. "Stop hurting him!"

Bellatrix released the spell. "Come with me." She repeated.

Tonks looked around desperately. Remus was trying to help Sirius to his feet, and Bellatrix looked like she was ready to cast another spell.

"Don't kill them." Tonks said quietly. "They've shown me nothing but kindness."

"Kindness?" Bellatrix asked. "They've done nothing but train you against your own family. I've told you, people aren't kind unless they want something in return-"

"But you're wrong!" Tonks cried. "People can be kind! I'm just asking, this _once_ , for you to be the person I know you can be."

Bellatrix said nothing, but raised an eyebrow.

"I know you can let them go. I know you can just walk away." Tonks continued. "Please, Mother. Don't kill them, let them go. And I'll come with you."

Bellatrix glared but nodded. "Fine. They shall go free, alive. And you'll come with me." She said, reaching for Tonks' hand, taking it roughly. Bellatrix quickly aimed her wand at Remus, causing a large gash to appear on his chest. Remus stumbled, clutching his chest.

"No!" Tonks screamed. "You promised!"

"I said I'd let them live, I didn't say I wouldn't leave them a little reminder of our meeting." Bellatrix snapped, tightening her grip on Tonks' hand. Sirius lunged forward, knocking Tonks down but separating the two women just as Bellatrix Disapparated- leaving her prize behind.


	9. Meetings and Spells

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

 _ **Also I enjoy changing things from canon so**_

 _ **enjoy that**_

* * *

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked as he pushed himself off the dusty library floor. She sat up slowly, clutching her hand to her chest, but she nodded.

Remus was leaning with one hand on a table, the other clutching his chest.

"Let me see." Sirius said, taking her hand gently. There was a deep gash across the back of her hand. "Splinched, that'll be my fault." He said quietly. "I'm sorry." He helped her to her feet, and then walked over to Remus. "You alright?" He asked.

Remus nodded. "I think I've had worse." He said. He picked up the box from the table where Sirius had left it, and handed it to him. "We should leave before Bellatrix comes back."

Sirius nodded.

"I'm sorry, I thought if I said that, and if I'd gone with her- I didn't think she'd hurt you." Tonks said quietly.

"We would have come after you if you had gone with her." Sirius said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they left the library together. "Like I said last night, Dora, if you ever go with the Death Eaters, you won't survive."

"Remus, I'm so sorry.'' She said, looking at Remus.

"Like I said, I think I've had worse." Remus remarked, taking the box from Sirius. "You'll have to take us both, I might lose my concentration."

Sirius nodded, grabbing Remus' wrist and taking Tonks' uninjured hand. They disappeared with a _pop._

* * *

"I'll ensure Albus gets this." Kingsley said when Sirius handed over the box the next day. Molly had healed Tonks' hand and Remus' chest, with only the slightest of comments about the situation. "Alastor should be here any time with your parents." He added to Tonks.

Sure enough, less than ten minutes later, Alastor entered the kitchen with two people. The man was tall, blonde, and was dressed like a Muggle. He was round-bellied, and looked so happy to see her. The woman was slim, not as tall as him, her hair a similar colour to Tonks'. Her curls were definitely less messy, her eyes were the same as Sirius' and Bellatrix's, and she was smiling just as widely as the man.

They stared at her for a long moment. And the man, her father, spoke first. "You look just like your mother.'' He said. "I always figured you would have."

She rushed forward, throwing an arm around each of them. She felt safe, she felt comfortable with both of their arms around her tightly.

"My baby girl!" Andromeda cried, leaning back and clutching her daughter's face. "Oh, look at you!"

Sirius was trying not to laugh at his cousin's tight grip on her daughter's face as she studied every single inch of Tonks' face. Ted had stepped back, his hands tucked into his pockets, watching his wife and grown daughter with a smile on his face. Finally, Andromeda released Tonks and turned to Ted.

"Ted, our girl! Look at her!" Andromeda said. "I thought for sure that- I just didn't think there was any-"

"We weren't sure there was any possibility that you were alive." Ted finished. "I mean, you were five months old-"

"And we weren't sure that they'd ever keep you alive, there'd be no reason-" Andromeda said. "But look at you, my baby girl, my Nymphadora!" She finally looked towards where Sirius and Remus. "And Sirius, Remus, you found her!" She said, stepping forward and grabbing both men in hugs.

* * *

"Clearly you need to be forced, a little faster, to learn how to duel." Alastor said. "And you need to control your bloody morphing!" He snapped.

She ran a hand through her short blonde hair. It was true, she had been struggling for a couple days to control it- but she had also just spent 15 years repressing the ability, and she wasn't the least surprised.

"I'm trying!" She argued. "It's not exactly an easy thing to do!"

"Well, practice." Alastor snapped. "The Ministry probably wouldn't like getting warnings about an Ex-Auror using the Unforgivables in an unplottable house in central London, so we have to improvise."

"With what, exactly?"

"Just sparks." Alastor said, waving his wand as bright green sparks flew into the air. "Green for the Killing Curse, red for the Cruciatus and purple for the Imperius. Now, the only Unforgivable that actually gives off colour will be the Killing Curse. And lass, if you see green, you might as well just close your eyes and accept it. There's little chance that you'd ever be able get out of the way."

She frowned. "But can it be blocked?"

"With objects, only. If you can levitate a large object or even conjure something solid before it hits you, all the better."

"Well, can't you teach me that?" She asked.

"Lass, that would take years." Alastor remarked. "Now, wand up."

She raised her wand.

Purple sparks flew towards her, and she tried to knock them aside with the Shield Charm Sirius had shown her. " _Protego!_ " She cried. Unfortunately, she cast it too soon and the sparks hit her in the chest.

"If that had been a real Imperius, I'd be in complete control of you. I could make you do anything I want." Alastor said. "Try again." He demanded.

This time, red sparks managed to go right through her feeble attempt at the Shield Charm, and before she had enough time to raise her wand again, green sparks hit her.

"Would you stop for five seconds?" She demanded. "I need time to learn this!"

Alastor shook his head. "If you're in a real duel, you don't get time. You need to hold off your opponent, figure out what pattern of spells they're using."

"Pattern?" She asked.

"Opponents will have a pattern, you need to recognise them. Whether they're a chaotic dueler, in which case, they just generally go down the list of defensive charms in a particular order- or they have four or five spells they rotate through. Or you get the ones with signature spells, the same spells they use over and over, in hopes it might work." He explained impatiently. "You might better off with that last option."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Try again." Alastor said, raising his wand. This time around, she tried to both block the sparks and focus on the pattern he was using. _Purple, red, green, green, red, purple-_ perfect!

By the time he got back around the first green, she managed to duck it and send a Stunning Spell at him. It hadn't worked on Remus, but it definitely worked on Alastor. The old Auror was knocked flat onto his back, his wand knocked from his hand.

There was a loud laugh from the doorway as Sirius appeared. While the spell didn't knock Alastor out, it did take him a minute to stand again. He pointed at Tonks after he retrieved his wand.

"That's how you do it." He said, with the tiniest hint of a smile. He reached into his robe, pulling out a small knife and holster. He handed it to her. "If that doesn't work, or you can't manage that again, stab them."


	10. Dog Walks and Discussions

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

 _ **Also I enjoy changing things from canon so**_

 _ **enjoy that**_

 _ **OMG okay so I'm taking part of this chapter from my other story Raising the Rainbow(just minus the Kinglsey/Alastor talk, take out the dead parents and add in a bit of mother-Bellatrix and there we go)**_

* * *

The rest of the summer passed easily. She was learning more dueling, less of the Hogwarts curriculum, and seemed to be excelling at that. She managed to disarm Sirius the day after she Stunned Alastor, and had managed to take down Alastor twice more- once more with the sparks and once with other real dueling spells.

The morphing was still a slight struggle, but she had found she was starting to be able to control certain things more and more. Often, at dinner, she'd morph her nose different shapes to keep Hermione and Ginny entertained. Her slip up with Hermione hadn't happened since, and neither of the girls mentioned it to her.

She was trusted to join the Order in escorting the kids to King's Cross, albeit under a disguise, with Sirius joining them as a dog. The others who had been with them left them at the station, having to go and do their own errands. Outside the station, Remus extended his arm to Tonks, who placed her hand in the crook of his arm with an amused expression.

"I think it's up to me to ensure you both get home in one piece." Remus said with a smile. "And I do think I might be the best suited for the job."

"How's your chest?" She asked. "Has the moon bothered it?"

"That's the funny thing about magic, Dora. It heals things very easily." Remus remarked.

Sirius barked in amusement, trotting off ahead of them. "Shouldn't dogs be on leads?" Tonks asked, laughing as Sirius veered off to the side of the sidewalk to chase a pigeon.

"I don't fancy trying to get Padfoot into a collar, do you?" Remus asked.

"If we told him it was the latest Muggle fashion, I believe it might actually be." Tonks said lightly. "I saw a teenager when we were in the station, he was wearing one."

"It was covered in spikes, wasn't it? I saw him too. Trust me, that's a recent trend." Remus responded. "Padfoot would _love_ that look."

Sirius seemed to have heard the conversation, as he turned to them and stared. Unfortunately, as a dog, he didn't seem to be getting his point across that he was not amused by the idea of a collar, so he turned and continued walking ahead of them.

"I think I prefer him this way." Tonks said quietly. "Can't get drunk when he's a dog, can he?"

"He has before, I think he'd do it again."

"Has he actually?"

"Our seventh year, he disappeared from the common room during a party. I found a very drunk dog in our dorm an hour later."

"You mean- he-"

"Turned while drunk." Remus responded quietly. "He was too tired to turn back, so he slept as a dog. He didn't snore as much that night, so James suggested he _always_ sleep as a dog."

"Have you ever turned while drunk?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head. "No, I might be the only one who never did."

Tonks laughed. "Sounds like you had some great times at school."

"James was a great man, we all got along so well, I think it was because of him. Your parents liked him, I think you would have too. He knew about you, of course. We were with Sirius when he got the letter from Andromeda. It was nearing Christmas by the time he got the letter, it was a horrible letter for Sirius to read. He was broken, to think of the possibility that his baby cousin- who he never met- was taken and possibly killed by other members of his family. Sirius, James and I didn't want to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays after that. Our fourth friend, Peter, was already going away with his parents, so we stayed with James' parents and just visited our own families. I suppose Ted and Andromeda were the closest family that Sirius could handle being around. Your parents were good company, despite what had just happened. They knew about me, I suppose, from Sirius. Ted said immediately it was an honour to meet me."

"You are an honourable person, anyone should be honoured to know you."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying, Remus. You're a good man, you just need to help to see that."

"Why is that you're so nice?" Remus asked. "After all, you were raised by-"

"I know, Bellatrix Lestrange." She interrupted. "She was never a bad person to me. She said she wanted to protect me, I never wanted for anything when she around- except to go outside- and she-"

"She didn't let you go outside?" Remus asked, frowning.

"No, she said the outside world was dangerous."

"And?" Remus prompted. "Do you think it's dangerous?"

Tonks stopped walking as they entered an alleyway behind Sirius(a shortcut to Grimmauld), and Remus was forced to stop. For a second he didn't realise why, but when he saw her wide eyes, he followed her gaze and saw it. Hooded figures were walking towards them. Sirius had frozen too, and when the trio turned to leave the alleyway again, found their paths blocked by more hooded figures.

 _ **A/N from CH19 of RtR- the story I took this from and edited: (("Remus, so often melancholy and lonely, was first amused then impressed then seriously smitten by the young witch."**_

 _ **I hope to capture all three feelings, I may mess up in regards to that, but I love this quote so much.**_

 _ **And yes, the drunk dog story was inspired by the tumblr post about a drunk James turning into Prongs and being unable to turn back.))**_

 _ **Also, bringing baby-mama drama in again. Because why not.**_


	11. Born from Flames

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

 _ **Also I enjoy changing things from canon so**_

 _ **enjoy that**_

* * *

"Nymphadora, darling." Bellatrix greeted. "I believe we were interrupted last time."

"For good reason." Remus growled.

"Yes, well, I won't be so forgiving this time." Bellatrix said. "We made a deal, Nymphadora."

The Death Eaters all moved at once, and managed to easily take control of the still-dog Sirius and take Remus' wand. It was, unfortunately, much easier to disarm Tonks. And in seconds, the alleyway was once again empty.

* * *

"I do suppose in a way this is much better." Bellatrix commented as she stood in front of them in the sitting room of Lestrange Manor. "After all, you didn't know much magic before. And now, you do. Much easier to get you to learn the spells we all use-"

"I won't kill anyone."

"Oh, but don't you see? You can, because you're just like us." Bellatrix said. "So is Sirius, if we break him too."

"I would never help the Death Eaters." Sirius snapped.

"Won't you?" Bellatrix asked, aiming her wand at Remus. " _Crucio!_ "

Remus fell with a scream, writhing against his bonds.

"No! Stop, please!" Tonks screamed.

"Stop!" Sirius demanded. "He's done nothing, let him go!"

"Done nothing?" Bellatrix asked, staring at Sirius, but she released the spell and Remus lay silent, panting for breath. "He's a werewolf, he doesn't deserve to live."

"Yet, you have Fenrir Greyback by your side." Tonks said loudly. "If werewolves can't be trusted, why trust one?"

Bellatrix stepped over to Tonks, slapping her hard across the face. She recoiled immediately, holding her hand airborne in shock. After a moment she recovered. "You know the consequences of speaking out of turn, Nymphadora."

Tonks stared at the carpet, only looking up when Bellatrix placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face upwards. "You have to make the right choice." Bellatrix said.

"That's not going to convince us to help you.'' Sirius said. Bellatrix looked at Sirius.

"No, it may not. But perhaps if I kill one of you-"

"No, Mother!" Tonks cried. "Don't kill them. Let them go."

"Now, why would I do that? I did that last time, and you left with them. I'm not fool, Nymphadora." Bellatrix said. "No, they're better off dead."

"If you kill them, I will never help you!" Tonks cried quickly. "If you let them leave, alive and unharmed, I will stay with you."

Bellatrix walked back over to her. "No, I believe they're going to be better off dead." She decided. She stepped back over to Sirius.

"Mother, _please_! Let them go!"

Bellatrix spun to face Tonks again, poised as if ready to strike her again. Tonks' hand was tingling, she realised and right before Bellatrix's hand made contact, there was a bright flash in the fireplace. Fire exploded upwards, catching the drapes on fire. It instantly distracted the Death Eaters and Bellatrix, and Tonks was able to shift her hand to loosen the knife from the waist of her robes.

"Oh, fuck." Sirius gasped beside her, his eyes following the blaze. Tonks sawed the ropes from her hands, ignoring the pain when she nicked her skin. She managed to get the ropes off, and jumped up to cut through Sirius' next. His had just fallen away when Bellatrix spun back to face them.

She threw a curse just as Sirius stood up, and he was thrown backwards, landing limply a few feet away.

"No!" Tonks and Remus yelled.

"Why would you do that?" Tonks demanded.

"He was a traitor, traitors must be dealt with."

"So kill me too, Mother! If that's how it must be! I will fight against you until the day I die! Kill me if that's where I'm going anyway-"

"Nymphadora, dear, you have a choice-''

"I told you, I won't kill people!" Tonks spat.

"Darling, we don't kill people. We just get rid of those that aren't pure."

"Then kill me! Did you forget, Mother? My Dad is Muggleborn!" Tonks cried. "So kill me too! I'm not pure and I will fight against you until I die!"

Bellatrix looked stunned, and then smiled softly. "I have a better idea." She said. She waved her wand, and there was a _pop_ as the Death Eaters vanished.

"I don't understand." Tonks said.

"Dora, you mind?" Remus asked from the floor. She turned and quickly cut away the ropes. "We need to get out of here."

"We can't leave Sirius." Tonks insisted, but Remus was already standing, and heading for the door. He tried it, but it wouldn't budge. He looked around the room desperately, coughing as the flames moved steadily towards them and the smoke thickened. "Remus!" She demanded, grabbing him by his sweater. " _We can't leave Sirius!_ "

Remus nodded after a second, rushing over and hoisting Sirius over his shoulder. He looked around again. "If only they had left our wands-"

"I think they might in the alleyway still, I saw them drop them." Tonks responded as Remus made his way to the window, coughing.

"We're on the second floor, the garden's below us... I hope Padfoot won't be too mad..."

"What, why?" Tonks asked. "I didn't mean to set the fire, I suppose he'd probably be mad at Bellatrix-" She broke off in horror as Remus shoved Sirius' body through the window, shattering the glass. "Remus!"

He turned to her, grabbing her arm. "You'll have to trust this old werewolf." He said, pushing her none too gently out the window as well. She hit the garden, and supposed she was lucky that Remus had been right about the placement of shrubs, but still heard a sickening crack and felt pain shoot through her leg.

She heard a thud and saw Remus hadn't landed much better. He pushed himself up, his arm hanging at an odd angle.

"Remus, are you insane?" She demanded as he stepped over to Sirius.

"Quite possibly." He said, hoisting Sirius up with his good arm. "Can you walk?"

"I can try." She said, trying to push herself to her feet, but she collapsed again as the pain shot through her leg.

"I can't take both of you." Remus said.

"How are we going to get anywhere?" Tonks asked. "We don't have wands-"

"Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll conceal Sirius somewhere here- he can't go anywhere, can he? And I'll take you, we'll find a way back to Grimmauld, we'll Floo someone and send them back here to get him."

"You want to just leave him here?"

"We need to go, there's a possibility that Bellatrix will come back." Remus said, dragging Sirius out of sight. "We'll be back for him before sundown." He promised, leaning down and wrapping an arm around her midsection, pulling her up.

"How are we getting back to Grimmauld?"

"No idea."


	12. Talks and Revelations

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

 _ **Also I enjoy changing things from canon so**_

 _ **enjoy that**_

* * *

They were sitting in front of the Lestrange Manor now, unsure of what to do next. "Do we just walk into a street, and ask a Muggle for help?" Remus asked.

Tonks smirked. "Right, there's a conversation I'd like to have." She said, and then grimaced, clutching her leg. There were footsteps from somewhere nearby, and Tonks was the first to stand. Remus also realised she may have been the first to even notice. She struggled to get up, pushing on his non-injured shoulder.

"Dora-" He said, trying to stand as well, but she had already limped away. She headed for the sound, trying to ignore the pain in her leg. She spotted someone walking on the grass a few feet away, almost amazed he hadn't spotted her yet. And better yet, he held a wand in his hand.

Originally, she had just planned to walk up to him, until she realised he had a Dark Mark. A Death Eater. Rage boiled up inside her, and before she knew it, she screamed. Loudly.

The man turned at the last second, right before she collided with him. He was shocked, to say the least, when this pale girl with red hair collided sharply with him, knocking him down. She landed on top of him, wrestling his wand from his hand, managing to poke him roughly in the eye with it.

"Oh, you stupid cow!" The man yelled, trying to shove her off. She felt someone wrap an arm around her mid section, pulling her off of the man.

" _Stupefy!_ " She yelled, aiming the wand at the man before he could stand. She fell back against Remus, and they tumbled to the grass together, and Remus kept a tight grip on her as the man lay still.

"Merlin, Dora-" Remus said, slightly out of breath, but she could hear the hint of a smile in his voice.

"We can take Sirius now." She said quietly, pressing the wand into his free hand. He stood, pulling her with him. They made their way to the garden once more, returning to where Sirius was. Remus lowered her to the ground, taking one of her hands, and grabbing Sirius with his broken arm. They disappeared with a _crack_.

* * *

Sirius woke up with one Hell of a headache. He was laying on the floor of a sitting room, but it was his own. It was Grimmauld Place.

"I thought you were dead." A quiet voice said. He turned his head slightly to see Tonks sitting beside him on the floor. Her leg was bandaged from the knee down, but she looked uninjured otherwise.

"It wouldn't be that easy." Sirius remarked, with a small smile. "How did we get back?"

"Well, Remus shoved you out of the window." Tonks said. "And then pushed me as well-"

"Is Remus alright?"

She nodded, looking up towards the door. Remus had just entered, but it took a moment for Sirius to see him.

"You shoved me out of a window?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Remus responded simply. "And then Dora brutally assaulted a Death Eater, stole his wand and I brought us back here."

"Why am I on the floor?" Sirius asked.

"We couldn't get you on the couch." Remus said.

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius asked. "You two couldn't get _me_ onto a couch?"

"No." They said together.

"Even with the wand you stole?"

They exchanged guilty looks.

"You bloody walnut, Remus!" Sirius said, trying to sit up. "Where are our wands?"

"Kingsley's gone to check the alleyway. He suggested that us three stay here for a while, cause less trouble." Tonks explained.

"More time for you two to spend time together, then." Sirius mumbled, pushing himself to his feet. He took a few steps, flopping onto the couch. Remus help Tonks up, and she sat on the couch as well.

"What do you mean?" She asked Sirius.

"You know, you two can spend _more time together_." Sirius said.

"But we already spend a lot of time together." Tonks said with a frown.

"Oh, I forgot, you're 10." Sirius remarked. "Shagging, Nymphadora! You can have at it now that we're _all_ stuck here!"

"I'm sorry- shagging?" She asked, frowning deeper.

"Sirius, you can clearly tell nothing has-'' Remus began but was cut off by Sirius leaning towards Tonks.

"Don't tell me you don't know." He said, staring at her.

She just stared at him.

"Bloody Hell, Dora! What did you do all day?" Sirius demanded. "Read books? That's it? Couldn't find a book about _sex_?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh! There was one book, but it really didn't explain it-"

"You're sitting here, aged 22 or 23- I honestly don't know- and telling me that you have never heard of sex?" Sirius demanded.

"22." She said. ''And I know the basics, Sirius- where babies come from-"

"It's not just for babies! Merlin's beard!" Sirius said. "It's when a man and a woman just- I don't know how to explain it, Dora! A man gets excited, and sometimes women are his only outlet and sometimes they drink too much and erections are-"

"Ew?" She responded, quickly cutting him off. "Sirius, I don't need to hear this."

"Never mind him." Remus said slowly. "He wouldn't understand, he's not exactly the most experienced- Molly or Arthur would be better to have this discussion with-"

"Not experienced?" Sirius demanded. "There was Marlene, Mary, those Muggle girls- you remember them, Remus, it was James' bachelor party-"

Remus coughed loudly. "Right, well, Sirius- very fascinating, but like she said, this doesn't need to be said out loud."

"I'm going to get you a book.'' He said to Tonks. "For Christmas, or something-"

"Christmas?"

"Don't tell me you've never celebrated Christmas!" Sirius exclaimed. When she shook her head, his sighed even louder.


	13. Mistletoe and Snow

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

 _ **Also I enjoy changing things from canon so**_

 _ **enjoy that**_

 _ **This is sort of turning into a more snapshots-style story oops**_

* * *

Sirius had apparently taken it as a great personal insult when she said she had never celebrated Christmas. Remus, on the other hand, was hardly surprised. The idea that Death Eaters gathered to have a Christmas dinner, or decorate a tree- it made him laugh.

It was soon December, and Andromeda and Ted often visited. On one such visit, they were surprised to see Sirius was already readying a Christmas tree.

"He's been in Christmas mode since September." Remus explained. "We just haven't let him put up a tree until now."

Their wands had been found, thankfully, by Kingsley. Sirius was levitating ornaments to higher parts of the tree, even having Tonks practice summoning them back down. Alastor still came by often, teaching her the dueling part of things.

Remus had noticed that it had started snowing that morning, and he didn't want to interrupt Tonks' summoning lessons, but he also recalled what she had told him, that she had always found the snow fascinating, and beautiful.

It was later that evening, when she was off reading, that he found Sirius drunk in the kitchen- wearing nothing but boxers.

"We'll be back." Remus announced, but he wasn't sure Sirius even heard him. He walked up the stairs to the sitting room, where she was curled up with a book. "Come with me." He said. Her head snapped up, and she set the book down, following him. He led her downstairs, to the hallway, grabbing two cloaks. He handed one to her. "It's cold out." He said when she raised an eyebrow.

She threw the cloak around herself as he did the same, opening the door. They stepped outside, into the glittering snow. Her eyes lit up, and Remus couldn't help but smiled.

"It's snowing!" She said, in awe.

"Yes, it snows every year." He teased. She stared at him for a moment, and then made her way down the steps. He followed, and they walked a bit, ending up in the park facing the house.

"It's really beautiful." She said quietly, as they sat on a bench. She outstretched her hand, catching a few flakes that quickly vanished on her skin. He watched her as she looked around with wide, grey eyes. She looked at him, and suddenly Remus was aware of how close they were sitting to one another.

The wolf in him was almost celebrating this moment. She leaned towards him, brushing snow from his hair... and then their lips met.

And in the most cliche term Remus could think of, it was pure magic. He cupped her face, his other hand wrapped in bright pink curls. Her arms were around his shoulders, and it felt _right_.

And then it him. This wasn't right. This was wrong! He pushed away, leaving her looking a little hurt.

"I'm sorry." He said hoarsely. "I shouldn't have-"

"No, that was me." She said quietly. "It was stupid, I'm sorry-"

"You've just spent too much time with me, that's all. You need to spend more time with other people, people your age-"

"But I think I might love you." She said, her voice even quieter.

"But how can you know?" Remus asked. "You spent years in solitude, just to be locked up here with me and Sirius- how can you possibly know-?"

She looked hurt, and Remus felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm not a child, Remus."

"This- this can't be a thing, Tonks."

She looked away from him. "Of course not." She said. "Werewolves don't believe in relationships or love or long term commitment of any sort."

"It's not that-" Remus began, but she had already stood and was walking back to Grimmauld Place. He was left sitting alone in the snow, completely unsure of what to do from this moment on.

* * *

The news came late at night, a few days later. Arthur Weasley had been attacked, and was in St Mungo's. And suddenly, Grimmauld Place was full. The younger four Weasley kids and Harry arrived in the middle of the night, staying awake until Molly brought news that Arthur would live.

Sirius had strung mistletoe everywhere, leaving most of the occupants in awkward spots that they were simply just shuffle away from. After all, the house was mostly filled with Weasley kids.

Arthur was able to return to Grimmauld by Christmas Day, which put everyone in good spirits. Molly helped cook dinner, Tonks _attempted_ to help her(or at least try to learn useful spells), and Sirius was happy enough to not drink(as much).

After dinner, they were all gathered in the sitting room. Hermione was bugging Ron and Harry about their OWLs, Ginny was playing with Crookshanks in a corner. Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie were talking about Order business, and the twins were huddled in a corner alone, discussing pranks. Sirius was sitting alone, mostly because Tonks and Remus had disappeared.

They had been acting weird all week, and Sirius had been trying to get to the bottom of it, but right now, he was a little too drunk to care. He looked up as they both appeared in the doorway, staring at each other.

"Ha!" Sirius barked. "Mistletoe!" He announced, pointing above their heads.

"You don't have to." Tonks said, turning to continue into the room, but Remus grabbed her arm, holding her back. When she turned, he pulled her close and kissed her. The twins had looked away from their newest prank to catcall the pairing, who probably didn't notice. Remus' hands were holding fistfuls of her long dark hair, holding her to him. She was cupping his face, holding him as tight as he held her, and both seemed oblivious to everything around them. Death Eaters could have shown up, and Sirius doubted these two would even notice or care.

They finally broke apart, staring at each other. Remus was the first to smile, but it was Tonks who spoke first.

"I suppose this _can_ be a thing, then?" She asked.

"I knew it!" Sirius barked, startling the two. "I knew you two were-"

"Sirius!" Molly scolded. "Honestly, you've had enough to drink, I think-"

"No, I haven't!" Sirius denied, picking up the bottle of firewhiskey he had left on the small table. "I haven't had nearly enough!"


	14. Recall and Remember

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

 _ **Also I enjoy changing things from canon so**_

 _ **enjoy that**_

 ** _WHAT TIME IS IT? MEMORY CHAPTER TIME_**

* * *

She walked through the halls of the manor. She never had much to do. She couldn't clean, she had no idea how to cook, she was sure she had read the majority of books in the library and the ones she hadn't read where ones she couldn't reach. She had got into the attic a while before, where she did find a box of what appeared to be supplies to mend clothes without magic. It took her a while, but she did manage to shorten her father's robes so she wasn't tripping over them.

She paused by the window, where a ray of moonlight was breaking through the curtains. She opened the curtain slightly and gasped- the moon was full and bright, and it seemed every star was visible tonight.

 _Mother and Father hadn't been back for a while,_ she supposed, _how could they know if she left, even for a second?_

She walked over to the door leading to the garden. Should she do it? Would they know? She opened the door, stepping outside.

It was magnificent. The moon lit up the garden, bathing everything in a silvery glow. She stepped down the steps, stepping back in shock when branches dug into her feet. She hadn't exactly been expecting it, but she had cut the bottom of her feet before.

She took a few more steps, and then she heard it. A _howl_. And it was close. There was another howl, and then another. There seemed to be a bunch of them, and she froze in fear. Werewolves? Regular wolves? What if they found her?

She heard branches breaking in the far end of the garden, and sprinted back into the house. She leaned against the garden door when she shut it, breathing heavily.

And she decided that she'd never set foot outside again.

* * *

Sometimes she would sit at the attic window, watching people pass by. She was sure they were magical, witches and wizards, because why would the manor be so close to filthy Muggles?

But she still liked to watch them. The way they walked, some as if they were in a hurry, some slowly moving along. Sometimes she saw people walking by, holding hands. Sometimes she saw couples with children, or babies. Couples that seemed in love, that seemed happy. Was Mother wrong, perhaps? Did love exist? Were these people, Muggle or magical, in love?

There was one day when a young man had been walking by, and she had to guess perhaps they were similar age, he looked like he could be almost her height and as young as her. If she had done the math correctly, using how many winters had passed since Mother and Father left, she should have been around 16. And perhaps this man was the same. And he was handsome, she noticed.

He seemed to pause, turning to look at the house. Could non-magical see it? This was something she always wondered, but she didn't know how to find out. For a split second, it seemed like their eyes met, but in less than a second, she dropped the floor out of sight. She must not be seen! Mother and Father were always so adamant that she remain hidden, no matter what!

After a few minutes, she rose slowly, and the man had gone.

It had been the closest she had come to be found, except for the man from the Ministry. Mother and Father would be angry with her for both of those events, she was sure of it.

* * *

"So, you'll come with us?" The man with the darker hair asked. He had eyes that reminded of Mother, surely he could be trusted. And the other man, the one with the lighter brown hair that was partially grey, the scarred face- something about him seemed trustworthy too.

She nodded eagerly.

"I'm Sirius." The dark haired man said, and gestured to the lighter haired man. "And this is Remus. I'll assume you've never Apparated before?"

"Never what?" She asked. She no idea what 'Apparated' meant, but she was sure she was about to find out.

"Come on." Sirius said gently, pointing to the door. They made their way downstairs, and she paused at the front door.

"Mother wouldn't want me to." She said when Sirius raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nymphadora, you can't stay here alone forever."

"Sure I can." She said quickly. "I've been alone this long, why can't it be forever?"

"Nymphadora, we can take care of you. Teach you magic..." Remus said slowly. "Teach you things you won't learn here."

Sirius had opened the door, and a warm breeze drifted in.

"I'm not sure." She said quietly.

"Just take a few steps." Sirius prompted. "Just go outside, and then decide."

She looked at the door, the world beyond the door. She had wanted this before, but had stopped wanting it. She took a few steps, stepping into the sunlight. And it was beautiful. It was warm, and bright, and the breeze was amazing.

She stepped down the steps, further down the path when she heard the front door slam behind her. She spun to see Sirius and Remus had left the house as well, and Sirius had pointed a wand at the door.

"No! What are you doing?" She demanded, shoving by them and trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge. "No, let me go back! Why would you do that?"

"You can't stay there. Look at you!" Sirius said.

"He's right, you can't keep living here." Remus said slowly.

"But they'll hate me! I'm not suppose to leave!'' She cried, banging on the door. "Please! Open it!"

"No." Sirius said. "Listen to me." He said, grabbing her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" She cried, trying to hit his hands away.

"Look at you." Sirius said. "You don't belong here. You belong in a proper home, with proper clothes, proper food and your real parents!"

Nymphadora froze, looking at him with wide eyes.

"See? I've got your attention again, don't I?" Sirius asked. "Please, come with us.''

* * *

 _ **So I decided to make this a three part series. OoTP will be one fic, HBP the next and ending with DH/the epilogue. I just feel it might be easier that way.**_


	15. Broken and Arrested

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

 _ **We're skipping ahead**_

 _ **because I do that**_

* * *

The rest of the school year seemed to pass relatively until June. She had continued learning from various Order members, even though Remus kept leaning towards more the theory side of things now.

But once June hit, and Severus Snape gave them the message that Harry was at the Ministry and the Order reacted immediately. She was left alone, in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, waiting. She had brought out the flower Remus had transfigured from Buckbeak's feather, it was almost comforting.

She rested her head on the table, close to falling asleep when she noticed it. The flower was changing, becoming a feather once more.

"No-" She said, snatching it up. "No, no, no!" She cried, remembering what Remus had told her: _"Enchantments, including protective charms and transfiguration, usually break if the caster dies, or if it's a temporary charm, loses their concentration."_. This couldn't mean anything. He wasn't dead, he couldn't just _die_.

"No, Remus, no-" She said, tears filling her eyes.

* * *

"Remus!" Sirius yelled as the other man fell. He Stunned the Death Eater he was facing, dodging a curse from Bellatrix, and racing to where Remus lay.

"Moony, come on-" He said, trying to revive him. "Moony, you're not allowed to die! We have rules, mate!''

A curse narrowly missed Sirius, and he jumped up, facing Bellatrix again.

And this time, he dueled for Remus.

* * *

He was sore now that the battle was over. The Minister was talking to Kingsley, Alastor and Dumbledore, and he could do nothing but wait. He would either be arrested or given the Dementor's Kiss, there was no doubt.

He was in a holding cell, having been pulled away from Remus by Aurors. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, or how much longer he had to wait. They had taken his wand, and he didn't have the energy to become his dog form again to escape.

He dropped his head in his hands, breathing heavily. He only looked up when the cell door opened. Two Aurors stood there, wands drawn.

"Sirius Black, you'll have to come with us." One said.

Sirius' stomach dropped. Dementor's Kiss, for sure.

* * *

 _ **Very short chapter, but enjoy!**_


	16. Sentenced and Recovering

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

* * *

Sirius was led into an office, where he was surprised to see Cornelius Fudge standing behind the desk. "Thank you, Dawlish, Williamson." He said, once Sirius was shoved into a chair and restrained.

The Aurors stood on either side of the door, as Fudge faced Sirius.

Sirius was just waiting for the words that he knew he was going to say, and was taken completely by surprise when Fudge never said the words. "Tea?" Fudge offered instead. "Or perhaps, something stronger? I do have some firewhiskey in my personal office-"

Sirius stared, shocked.

"Oh, but of course you don't know why you're here." Fudge quickly said. "

"I can imagine why." Sirius finally said. "I broke out of Azkaban, didn't I? And then walked right back into the Ministry."

Fudge gave a hearty laugh. "That you did!" He said. "But given new evidence that has been brought forward, we're suspending the order that was given regarding the Dementor's Kiss."

"I- I won't be getting it?"

"No, no. Not yet, anyway. There will be a trial. We've had witnesses come forward, to tell us what they knew. Currently, they're being questioned thoroughly and we're investigating them thoroughly to ensure their stories are accurate and not forced in any way."

"And after the trial?" Sirius asked.

"You'll be sentenced to Azkaban, or given the Dementor's Kiss." Fudge explained. "Even if it comes out that you didn't kill Peter Pettigrew, or those Muggles, you did still escape Azkaban. And if you're not sentenced for all, you'll be sentenced for that."

"I already did 12 years!" Sirius argued. "I didn't commit a single crime!"

The Aurors stepped forward when Sirius had tried to pull his arms from the magical restraints.

"Mister Black, like I said, you may not be charged for that crime again.'' Fudge said.

"I escaped because I didn't belong there! I'm not a criminal!" Sirius yelled.

"Unfortunately, right now, you are." Fudge continued calmly. "Like I explained, even if you're found not guilty for the Pettigrew murder-"

"He's not even dead!"

''-you can be charged for the escape." Fudge finished. "However, I do understand, as of today, that there is more important work to be done. And you may be released considering last night's events-"

Sirius suddenly remembered. "Did anyone die?" He demanded.

Fudge looked at him. "The students were returned to Hogwarts, and some of the Death Eaters were arrested-"

"Did anyone _die_?" Sirius demanded louder. "Remus Lupin was there, did he die?"

Fudge looked at the Aurors, one of which shook his head.

"No, Mister Black. No one died last night."

* * *

"You shouldn't be here." Remus said, clutching her hand.

"I had to. It's okay, Alastor's outside." She said. "And the Ministry knows the truth, isn't that good?"

"Sirius was there-" Remus said in a panic, trying to sit up, but everything hurt and he slumped against the pillows. "Where's Sirius?"

She looked down at the floor.

"Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me that, Remus." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry. Dora, where's Sirius?" Remus quickly said.

"Arrested."

"What?" He demanded, once more trying to stand. She shoved him back onto the bed.

"Remus, don't get up. It's okay!"

"How is it okay?" Remus demanded loudly.

"Alastor explained to me- he might not get sent back to Azkaban." Tonks said quickly. "They know he didn't do it, that's what Kingsley said."

"When is the trial?"

"Today." She said. She looked at the clock on the wall. "It just started."

"I should be there." Remus said. "I _need_ to be there."

She shook her head. "You were in no condition to give your version of what happened. Snape is there instead to explain what happened a couple years ago at Hogwarts."

Remus groaned. If Snape had anything to do with it, Sirius was headed back to Azkaban- or worse.

* * *

Fudge rose from his seat, facing Sirius. "The Wizengamot finds Sirius Black not guilty, due to new evidence in the case from 1981."

Sirius exhaled in relief. He had been terrified when Snivellus had been called forward, but then he had been stunned silent when Snivellus had told the truth- that he saw Pettigrew was alive and that Sirius had told the truth about the events at Hogwarts.

"However, we have decided that the escape from Azkaban should be addressed as its own crime." Fudge continued. "And for that, you will be sentenced to Azkaban-"

 _Oh, shit, no!_

"-for three months." Fudge finished. "After which, you will get your wand back and the Pettigrew and Muggle murders will be stricken from your record."


	17. Reunions

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

 _ **Time skipping again because why not**_

 _ **The first part is a month-ish after Sirius returns to Azkaban**_

* * *

"Do you like it?" Remus asked uncertainly, standing in the doorway. "I know it's not much, but with the Ministry involved now, I figured you didn't want to stay permanently in Grimmauld Place-"

"It's perfect." She said with a smile.

"I know it's smaller than either place you lived." Remus said. They had spent nearly three hours at the Ministry one day with her parents, getting the records changed so that Nymphadora Tonks' death date was erased and no longer valid.

"Remus. It's _fine._ " She insisted.

"I'll sleep on the couch for now, I couldn't find a two bedroom-"

"I don't mind sharing." She said quietly. "Besides, I don't always feel safe."

Remus had a thought. "Can I show you something?" He asked.

"Uh, sure?"

He took her hand gently, leading her out of the door of the flat and down the narrow staircase. They stepped out into the street, Remus leading the way the entire time. He led her to the Shrieking Shack.

"I used to spend a lot of time here." He explained to her. "Every full moon that I was in Hogwarts for, I spent here."

"Was it difficult?" She asked.

"For a while, but by fifth year, I had company."

"Another werewolf?" She asked, widening her eyes at him. "But isn't that-"

"Sirius. And James- Harry's Dad- and Peter." Remus explained. "It's why Sirius can become the dog, did we never tell you?"

"I never thought to ask."

"Do you want to see Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

She looked at him with a smile. "Are we close?" She asked, sounding excited.

He smiled and took her arm, leading her closer to the Shrieking Shack. He led her around the side of the shack, and pointed into the distance. "Right there." He said, pointing at the castle in the distance.

"That's Hogwarts?" She asked in awe. "A castle?"

"Maybe one day you can see the inside." Remus said.

"I think I'd like that."

* * *

"Are you alright?" She asked, rubbing his shoulder slowly.

"I'm alright, just the moon."

"What can I do?" She inquired.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Can't I come with you? Like Sirius did?"

"No- you can't." Remus said. "It wouldn't be safe. I'll be back in the morning, though, and everything will be alright."

"And Sirius will be home by tomorrow afternoon-"

"I'm not sure how much he'll like being at Grimmauld alone." Remus said quietly.

"Why couldn't he stay here? I mean, it's not crowded, he's slept on the couch at Grimmauld before-"

"Passed out drunk."

"Yes, but he needs somewhere to go, doesn't he?" She said. "And I'm sure he'd be happy here-"

"We'll discuss it with him." Remus said, standing slowly. "I need to go, alright?"

"I'll be here." She promised.

* * *

"Padfoot!" Remus greeted, as the man in question seemed to forget all maturity and dignity, throwing himself into his friend's arms in the middle of the Ministry atrium. Remus winced at the man's collision with him, but they managed to stay upright.

"Moony!" Sirius said, clearly excited. "Thank Merlin! You know the Dementors are way worse when you're counting down the days until you're free-"

"Molly's making some food at the Burrow. Almost everyone will be there- not the kids, obviously- but we need to go by the flat first. I haven't been home yet today, I came straight from the Shrieking Shack."

"How was last night?" Sirius asked as they made their way to the fireplaces.

"Rough, but I managed."

"You always do." Sirius said. "But wait, you've got a flat?"

"We didn't want to stay in Grimmauld longer than we had to."

"We?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you living with her?"

Remus shrugged.

"You are!" Sirius said, nudging his arm. "Next you'll say you're going to marry her!"

Remus stayed silent, but Sirius stared at him, and then stopped walking. Remus stopped as well, turning to Sirius.

"Are you?" Sirius asked.

"I did ask." Remus finally said. "And she did say yes."


	18. Vanishing Plans

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Okay a couple chapters ago, I decided I wanted to do this in 3 separate stories, one for each book, but

nah

 _ **I want to thank Fawe for their reviews regarding two things:**_

 _ **1) Apparently the term graduate is not used around the UK for regular schooling. I don't feel like returning to that chapter to fix it, but do know I am now aware of my mistake.**_

 ** _2) The prison escape thing. I feel like the Ministry definitely would want to arrest/charge someone like Sirius just because he spited them. Honestly, I can totally see them trying to punish him for escaping- even if it was technically not a new crime._**

 ** _Thanks so much for the input!_**

* * *

"Dora?" Remus called as they entered the flat. It was mid-afternoon, but it was silent and no lights were on. "Dora?" He called again, opening the bedroom door. The bed was empty, and clearly hadn't been slept in.

"Sirius, I don't think she's here." He said quietly.

Sirius was standing at the kitchen table, holding a piece of parchment.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Mate, she left." He said, handing Remus the parchment.

 _Remus,_

 _I am so sorry, but I'm not cut out for this. Seeing Hogwarts, seeing things I should already know about- it's wrong. I know none of this, I can't even turn a needle into a match._

 _I still love you, and I think I always will. But it is probably best that I go. To see everything I've missed, I just can't do it._

 _You're supposed to be fighting a war, fighting the Death Eaters, not babysitting me. It's okay, I can be alone. It's where I belong, I was happy, wasn't I?_

 _Thank you, really._

"I don't understand." Remus finally said. He dropped the parchment, heading back to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find her."

"Well, I can't let you go alone." Sirius said, joining him. "She can't Apparate so we'll search anywhere that she could have walked to."

* * *

She had been happy with Remus. She really had been. But she was terrified. That night, after the moon went down, she had gone for a walk. It was a nice evening, even though she couldn't shake off the feeling of uneasiness she felt.

She felt sick. She had begun to feel it after Remus had shown her Hogwarts. She should have attended that school. She should know magic, but instead she had to rely on Remus to teach her things that kids were learning. How was that fair for him?

And then she spotted her. Bellatrix, striding towards her, grinning. How did she _always_ know? Did she have this instinct as to where to find her?

"Nymphadora, I was told you were here." She said slowly. "I've been worried for you." She said, feigning a worried gaze.

"What are you doing here?"

"There was a plan, made by werewolves, to attack a girl here. I heard the girl's description and I thought of you. Are you alright?" She asked, looking around as if she expected werewolves to appear. "I don't imagine you'd know who thought up the plan."

"Greyback?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, no, no." Bellatrix said. "Remus Lupin, darling. He's been using you, and I suppose he doesn't find you useful anymore."

"Remus?" She asked, feeling like she had been punched in the stomach. "But he's-"

"In the Shrieking Shack, I suppose?" Bellatrix asked casually. "Oh yes, he could tell you anything. But did you see him actually go?"

When she didn't say anything, Bellatrix smiled.

"I didn't think so."

"But he loves me."

"Loves you? Werewolves can not love. They use, and they kill."

"He's a good man." Tonks argued.

"He's a man, exactly." Bellatrix said. "And like any other man,-"

"No, he's not like that!"

"Darling, please. I came to keep you safe, not argue." Bellatrix said. There was a growl from the shadows of a shop. Tonks turned fearfully to see a large black wolf stepping towards them. Bellatrix withdrew her wand, aiming it at the wolf. "Darling, come with me, away from this _thing_."

"But Mother-"

The wolf continued forward, and Tonks looked between it and her mother's hand. She took Bellatrix's hand, and felt the pull of Apparition.

* * *

Bellatrix held out her hand. The plan was working. Greyback had taken Wolfsbane, and Nymphadora had no idea what Lupin's wolf form looked like. It was the perfect plan.

She felt Nymphadora's hand on hers and clasped tightly as she Disapparated. They reappeared in front of the building she knew Nymphadora was living in. Time for the second part of the plan.

"Nymphadora, listen to me." Bellatrix said, taking her by her shoulder. "Leave a note for Lupin, telling him you're leaving. Then come with me. I'll keep you safe from him."

"But I think he loves me."

"Loves _you_?" Bellatrix asked, raising an eyebrow at Nymphadora. "Oh, please. He's a man, and look at you. Naive, foolish, the perfect target." She could see the hurt and confusion crossing her daughter's face, but she knew it was working.

"You saw for yourself. He just faced you, and he was going to hurt you. Without a second thought." Bellatrix explained. "It's what they do. They target young, naive girls. He'll kill you, you know. But me? I can help you."

"But-"

"This is why you should have stayed." Bellatrix said, cutting her off. A thought struck her. "What if they knew all along? That they could find you there? What if- oh, darling, what if Sirius knew the plan all along?"

Nymphadora's eyes shot to meet hers. "You think-?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, Nymphadora." Bellatrix said calmly. "Why do you think Sirius is in Azkaban, or was there in the first place?"

"He was framed for killing Peter Pettigrew-"

"You can't be arrested for killing a man that is still alive."

She could see Nymphadora's confusion and finally, her acceptance. Bellatrix could have laughed, the plan had worked.

"I'll come with you." She said, almost silently.

Bellatrix ran a hand over Nymphadora's hair. "Such a smart girl."


	19. Panic and Help

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Okay a couple chapters ago, I decided I wanted to do this in 3 separate stories, one for each book, but

nah

 _ **I want to thank Fawe for their reviews regarding two things:**_

 _ **1) Apparently the term graduate is not used around the UK for regular schooling. I don't feel like returning to that chapter to fix it, but do know I am now aware of my mistake.**_

 ** _2) The prison escape thing. I feel like the Ministry definitely would want to arrest/charge someone like Sirius just because he spited them. Honestly, I can totally see them trying to punish him for escaping- even if it was technically not a new crime._**

 ** _Thanks so much for the input!_**

* * *

"Where would she go?" Remus asked. "She can't Apparate, like you said. So she can't have gone far, but where-"

"Mate, while you two were living here, where did you take her? We can start there." Sirius suggested.

"I took her everywhere. I showed her the shops, the Shrieking Shack, I even pointed out Hogwarts to her. She can't be at Hogwarts, we'd have been told. She can't be at the Shrieking Shack, I would have seen her."

"You also weren't there all day." Sirius said. "We should check there, and everywhere else. You're right about Hogwarts, we would have been told."

Remus nodded and they continued up the street, towards the Shrieking Shack.

"So was she acting weird yesterday?" Sirius asked. "Before you left, I mean."

Remus shook his head. "No, we talked about you, and where you were going once you were out of Azkaban." Remus explained. "I tried to find a bigger place, but I couldn't, and we wanted you to stay with us. But we only have the couch, and wouldn't want to make you sleep there."

"You know I've slept worse places, Moony."

Remus nodded. "I figured."

"So where do we check next if she's not here?''

Remus shrugged. "No idea." He admitted.

But, as luck would have it, they didn't need to check anywhere else. She was sitting in the stairwell, hugging her knees to her chest. One of her hands was covered in blood.

"Dora!" Remus said. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him and burst into tears. He sank onto the stairs, pulling her close. "Remus, I was so scared- I thought it was you-" She sobbed. "I'm so confused! I can't be here, Remus, I don't belong here-"

"Of course you do. You belong here, in Hogsmeade, with us." Sirius said.

She shook her head against Remus' chest, sobbing harder. "I'm so scared, I can't handle this-"

"Dora." Remus said, rubbing her back. "It's okay. Take a deep breath, you're going to end up hyperventilating."

"Remus, do you blame her?" Sirius asked. "She lived in complete solitude her entire life, and the second she leaves it, she's shoved into a war and told that her mother is actually not her mother and instead just a raging lunatic. What she needs is to get completely sloshed and forget all about this situation."

"Sirius, you're not helping." Remus said.

Remus leaned back from Tonks, who was breathing a little more gently now. "Then here's what we'll do. We get rid of the flat, right? And we'll get a cottage in the middle of nowhere, away from towns and Bellatrix and away from everyone." He said, wiping tears from her cheeks. "And it'll be okay, it'll be nice and quiet-"

"And there will be room for Moony to run.'' Sirius joked, earning a dirty look from Remus but a tearful chuckle from Tonks.

She turned to Remus. "Bellatrix said that you're going to kill me or turn me, and-"

"Are you really going to believe her now? After everything?" Remus asked gently.

She shook her head. "But there was a werewolf last night, and I thought it was you, Remus, I was so sure-"

"A werewolf? With Bellatrix?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"What colour?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, because Moony's brown and grey, kind of spotted-"

Remus glared at Sirius again. "No, I'm just brown." Remus said quickly. "What did the wolf look like?"

"It was really big, and black-"

"Greyback." Remus said darkly. "Where were you all night? Because you weren't here this morning-"

"I was here." She said quietly. "I just stayed out of your way."

* * *

"I'll come with you." She said, almost silently.

She felt Bellatrix run a hand over her hair. "Such a smart girl."

The wolf had disappeared, but that seemed strange to her. She looked around the street. "Where did he go?" She asked.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows at the question. "Who?"

"Remus. The werewolf-"

"We Apparated away, dear. It won't find us." Bellatrix said. "Now go upstairs, and leave a letter. Ensure that they know you've left, they won't look for you a second time."

Tonks had listened, writing out the letter as Bellatrix instructed. They were walking through the street, Bellatrix leading the way when she stopped. Bellatrix turned to her.

"What is it? We can't waste time-"

"Did you lie to me?" Tonks asked.

Bellatrix looked less than amused with the question.

"Mother, did you lie?"

"About what?" Bellatrix asked.

"Was that really Remus?" She demanded.

"Of course it was-"

"I read that werewolves have fur very similar to their hair colours- and that wolf- if it was really him, it could have followed us if it wanted to-"

"Darling, what would you know? You know nothing."

"And that makes me a perfect target, you said so yourself." She accused. "A perfect target- even for you?"

Bellatrix said nothing, instead standing straighter.

"Why do you continue to lie, Mother?" Tonks asked. "You say I'm naive, perhaps you're right. Perhaps I am."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Bellatrix demanded. "We have to go-"

"You can go. Because I know if I go with you, I'll be no better than you. I'll be a murderer, a Death Eater-"

"And being a Death Eater is an honour!"

"How?" She demanded. "Murdering and torturing- where is the honour, Mother?"

Bellatrix slapped her across the face, hard. "How dare you?" Bellatrix demanded. "You dare disrespect your own mother?"

"You're not my mother, though! It was just some plot you created for Merlin knows what reason-"

Bellatrix grabbed for her hand. "You will answer to the Dark Lord, as he is your master."

She snatched her hand away just as Bellatrix Disapparated, once again severing the connection. She felt a burning pain in her hand, and looked down to the scar from the last time this had happened was bleeding once again.


	20. New Friends, New Enemies

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

* * *

"She looks interesting." Sirius commented, nodding towards a lone woman sitting at the bar. The woman had wavy dark red hair, and looked less than impressed with the bar. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Good luck, Pads." Remus said, taking a sip of his butterbeer as Sirius stood and walked away.

He approached the woman. "I'm Sirius Black." He said, leaning against the bar next to her.

She looked over, her hazel eyes studying him. "And? Should I care?" She asked, in a clear American accent.

"You don't know me?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And why should I?"

"I'm an escaped convict."

"Good for you." She said sarcastically. "You want a beer for that? Or can you buy your own? I hear artists have a tough time with money, and considering you look like you spent the last ten years in a literal hole, I'd peg you as a painter."

Sirius frowned. What on Merlin's green Earth was she going on about?

"So, you're American." Sirius said.

"And you're a fucking rocket scientist."

"A what?" Sirius asked.

She muttered some more swears under her breath and turned to face him fully. "Pureblood?"

Sirius nodded. "Can you tell?"

"It's pretty obvious." She commented.

"So, what brings you here? And do you have a name, or should I just call you 'America'?"

"Erin."

"Well, Erin, I'd invite you over to join us, but quite frankly- you're a little frightening."

"Fuck you."

"We'll see where the night goes.'' Sirius said with a wink.

"There's not enough booze in the world, Black."

Sirius bit his lip. "Right, well, I'm just going to go back to my table now." He said, disappearing back to the table quickly.

Remus and Tonks looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Pads?" Remus asked. "Scared of a nice girl?"

"I don't believe we were done talking." Erin said, appearing beside him.

"You can join us, if you'd like." Remus said, ignoring Sirius, who was shaking his head. Sirius groaned as he saw Erin nod.

"So, Mister Black, were your parents siblings or just cousins?" She asked, plopping into a chair at the table.

"Second cousins." Remus answered before Sirius could say anything.

"Oh! So you're a little less inbred than the other purebloods!" Erin said, grinning. "Good to know. I'm Erin." She said, sticking a hand out in Remus' direction.

Remus shook her hand. "Remus. And this is my fiancee, Nymphadora Tonks."

Erin happily shook Tonks' hand as well, and then leaned back in her chair.

"So, is it true, then?" Erin asked. "The war thing?"

Sirius let his head fall onto the table and groaned. Clearly Erin wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. And he was right. He even resorted to using Remus to try to get rid of her.

"So, we should go." Sirius announced loudly. "Full moon was last night, you must be exhausted, Remus."

Erin looked at Remus in interest.

"At least you had Wolfsbane though, right?" Sirius asked.

"You're a werewolf?" Erin asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes." Remus said, giving Sirius a dirty look.

"That's so cool!" Erin said. "I can turn into a fox! I know it's not the exact same thing, but..."

It had taken nearly four hours to finally rid himself of her. She had finally decided she had had enough to drink and headed off to her room. Sirius was actually glad to leave the pub that night.

"At least you two have something in common." Tonks said as they walked back to the flat. "You're both Animagi!"

"She's a fox. I'm a dog. Two very different animals." Sirius said. "She was so crude- and so... _American._ "

"What does that mean?" Remus asked. "She's not any worse than you."

Sirius gasped, clutching his chest dramatically. "Oh, please. She's definitely worse."

* * *

"I haven't been here in a few years." Remus said. "It needs some work."

She looked around the small house, and she thought the opposite. It was warm, and cozy. "I love it."

"I grew up here." Remus said. "I don't think anything's changed since Dad died. I mean, it needs some cleaning, but a few charms- it should be livable."

"It looks perfectly fine as it is, Remus." Tonks said. "It's not even dusty."

"It's a little dusty."

She snorted. "Right, and my home was spotless when you guys were there."

"I figure that I'll go through the house and fix up some stuff here and there. We can take my parents' old room, that leaves two more rooms empty. Sirius can have one, and I guess if an Order member needs a place to go, we'll have the room." Remus said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I mean, we don't necessarily have to live _here,_ we can find somewhere else-"

She sighed. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always think you have to do more, Remus. We can live here, and I'm going to love living here with you."

* * *

"Oh, for fuck sake's!" Erin yelled angrily, storming away from the Hog's Head. She spotted Remus and froze. "The werewolf, right?"

"Yes, we met last night." Remus said. "Are you alright?"

"The owner of the Hog's Head is a real hog's ass." Erin said.

"Aberforth can be trying."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, well, I was going to go to the Three Broomsticks, stay there instead-"

"You don't want to." Remus said. "Rosmerta's not bad, but the crowd there isn't nearly as rowdy as the Hog's Head."

"I don't care about the crowd." Erin said. "I just want to stay somewhere decent, where I won't wake up to a goat in the hallway."

"Yeah, Aberforth quite likes goats." Remus said, nodding. "Listen, I know this is probably an absolutely foolish idea, but if you need somewhere to stay- we're moving into a house in a few days."

"Who's 'we'?" Erin asked.

"Dora, me and Sirius."

"Sirius?" Erin asked. "I could. I wouldn't mind tormenting him again."

"You're not a Death Eater, though, are you?" Remus asked.

"I assume that I should say no." Erin said. "They're the masked ones, right?"

"That's one way to describe them."

"Yeah, masks aren't my thing." Erin said.

"Well, the Order doesn't wear masks."

Erin studied Remus for a minute. "Fine, yeah, I'll stay with you guys."


	21. Dislikes and Familiarity

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

* * *

"No." Sirius said firmly. "Absolutely not!"

"She's not that bad." Remus said, crossing his arms.

"She could be a Death Eater!" Sirius argued.

"You weren't too concerned about that when you met her." Remus said casually, leaning against the counter. Tonks was sitting at the table, drinking tea and simply just listening to the exchange.

"You can't just hoard strays-"

"Strays?" Remus asked, laughing. "She's not a stray!"

"No, no, she is!" Sirius accused. "This is you, this is all you do! You just gather strays-"

"I would argue that it's what you and James did, actually." Remus said quietly. "But at least this one doesn't have fleas, Pads."

"I don't have fleas!" Sirius said. At Remus' raised eyebrow, he sighed. "Anymore."

Remus smirked and Tonks laughed loudly.

"Besides, it was _only_ that one- okay, two- times." Sirius said quickly. "Molly helped handle that issue as soon as we began using Grimmauld-"

"Anyway, whether or not you still have fleas-"

"I don't."

"-Erin is going to live with us." Remus said calmly. "Besides, it'd be good for Dora to have another girl around now that Molly and the Weasleys are back at the Burrow."

"I have never hated you, Moony. But right now-" Sirius began. "She's not a girl, she's a-"

"Please don't finish that sentence, Black." Erin's voice said from the doorway.

"Hi, Erin!" Tonks greeted cheerfully.

"Tonks, Remus, _Black_." Erin greeted.

Remus walked over to the table, sinking into a chair next to Tonks. She slid a cup of tea towards him. "Erin, would you like tea?" Remus asked.

Erin sunk into a chair as well. "I really don't like tea."

Sirius scoffed, and Erin shot a look at him. "I prefer coffee." She continued.

"My mother's old coffee pot might still be in one of the cupboards, if you can get it to work, we'll make sure to get coffee for you." Remus said.

"Thanks." Erin said, grinning.

"How can you not like tea?" Sirius demanded.

"It's easy to dislike things, Black." Erin commented.

"So, what did you do in America, Erin?" Remus asked before Sirius could respond.

"I was an Auror until last year." Erin said.

"How old are you?" Sirius asked. "40? 50?"

"32." Erin said, shooting a dirty look at Sirius. "What about you? 65?"

"Sirius just turned 37."

"And what about you, Remus? Older or younger than Black?"

"Younger, actually. I won't be 37 until March." Remus said. "Dora turned 24 a few months ago. So, do students qualify to start Auror training right out of school?"

"Usually. I didn't start training until I was 24, I was qualified by the time I was 27." Erin explained.

"Are you one of the pureblood heiresses?" Sirius asked.

"Are _you_?" Erin shot back. She turned back to Remus and Tonks. "Purebloods in America are very different from the purebloods here. For instance, I don't think I've heard of a single pureblood killing a muggle- we just don't marry them. But here-"

"There's a whole group doing just that." Remus said. "You picked a strange time to move here."

"Oh, it wasn't a coincidence." Erin said. "It was boring back at home."

"Where are you from?" Tonks asked.

"Dunsmuir, California." Erin responded. "Had to travel all the way to Boston for school-"

"You were a Slytherin, am I right?" Sirius asked.

"What the Hell is a Slytherin?" Erin asked.

"One of four Hogwarts Houses." Remus said. "I suppose you went to Ilvermony, though?"

Erin nodded proudly. "I was a Thunderbird."

Sirius scoffed. "Is that the American Slytherin because-"

A Stinging Jinx hit Sirius in the arm. "It's the house of adventurers, you complete nimblypuff!" She said, stowing her wand back beneath her robes.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're a complete-"

"Anyways, we're going to go." Remus said loudly. "Dora, I can show you the garden spells I mentioned earlier."

"Oh, of course." Tonks said, standing with Remus.

"We'll let them kill each other in peace." He said as they walked towards the back door. "I haven't seen this much tension since Lily and James in our sixth year." He said to Tonks as they disappeared out the door.

"Who are James and Lily?" Erin asked. "Potter? You knew them?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't like you, you know."

Erin sighed. "What a heartbreaking statement, Black."


	22. Threats and Plans

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

* * *

"Dora, we shouldn't." Remus said, pushing away from her. She looked frustrated, and huffed.

"Why _not_?" She demanded. "We're getting married in a few months, clearly this has to happen at some point-"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't be a prat." She said. "Mum gave me the talk the day after we met and from what I hear, it won't matter if it's now, or after the wedding, or in five years- it'll probably hurt."

"I don't want to pressure you."

"I'm the one who approached _you_." She said, frowning.

"Just-" Remus began. He sighed. "Full moon's coming up-"

"It's always going to be approaching and behind you, Remus. It's how the cycle works."

"Just, wait. Until the wedding, at least."

"Remus Lupin, are you old fashioned?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Remus didn't respond, instead standing and heading to the dresser. "Your parents are coming for lunch today, I'd like to get some more stuff done around here before they arrive."

He grabbed some clothes and a towel, slipping from the bedroom towards the bathroom. He paused when he saw Erin's bedroom door easing open, and Sirius sneaking out.

"Morning, Padfoot." He said.

Sirius froze as Erin's door shut behind him. "I was- we were talking." Sirius said, his face red.

"Sure." Remus said, ducking into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

"You know you can come live with us." Andromeda said as they sat together at the table.

''I told you, Mum, I like it here with Remus and Sirius. And Erin's nice, too-"

"Yes, but we never have much time together." Andromeda said. "And we just got you back-"

"I was in one place for 15 years, not my fault you didn't find me." Tonks commented.

"I think what your mother means is that we would just like to get to know you." Ted said calmly.

"I'm living here, and I'm happy here." Tonks said simply. "Nothing stops you from visiting. In fact, I was hoping you'd visit more, especially because..."

"Because what?" Andromeda asked when Tonks paused. She narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Well, Remus and I are getting married. In December, two days after Christmas-"

Andromeda dropped her fork. "You're _what_?" She demanded. "You're marrying _him_?"

"But you like him!"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean marry him!" Andromeda said. "You're too young-"

"I'm 24, I'm not a child." Tonks said. "And he's been so nice and so helpful-"

"That doesn't make a marriage, Nymphadora!" Andromeda cried. "You can't just marry the first man you lay eyes on!"

Tonks rose slowly, her hair turning red. "Don't call me Nymphadora." She said slowly. "And I love Remus, and he loves me. And we're getting married, Mum."

Andromeda rose as well. "Very well. Ted, we're leaving." She said. "And don't expect us at the wedding, Nymphadora."

"Dromeda-" Ted began.

"Ted, now." Andromeda said, walking from the kitchen.

Ted stood, looking at Tonks. "I'll talk to her, I'll calm her down." He promised.

* * *

"Harry's letter sounds a little jumbled.'' Sirius said to Remus. "Apparently Ron's got a girlfriend, Harry's got a thing for Ginny-"

"Typical teenage things, then?" Remus asked. "Is it Hermione? Ron's girlfriend? I always thought those two-"

"Hermione's dating Fred." Tonks said, without looking up from the book she was reading.

"Fred _Weasley_?" Sirius asked. "That doesn't make any sense, they're complete opposites-"

Remus smirked. "That means nothing, Pads. Look at you and Erin. Very similar, yet the only time you two can be in the same room is when you're-"

Sirius cleared his throat loudly. "Erin and I are not alike."

Tonks smirked, setting down her book. "That reminds me, I have to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Erin wanted me to meet her, apparently it's urgent."

"Do you want one of us to-"

"She said girls only." Tonks clarified. "So, unless one of you is hiding something, it'll just be us two." She stepped towards the fireplace, disappearing in a flash of green.

"She's spending too much time with Erin." Sirius decided.

* * *

"So, I know you've been upset by the fight with your parents." Erin said, as they walked down the street. "But, I came up with an idea. I've been checking out the robe makers here, and I think Madam Malkin might be the best choice for a dress. Honestly, when I asked her, she actually thought I meant dress robes, but I clarified it quickly."

"We weren't really planning on-"

"Oh, but you have to!" She said. "A proper wedding- no ifs, ands or buts."

"We're just getting married in the garden with a few Order members, it's not going to be anything special-"

"It's going to be exactly that." Erin decided. "A proper dress, a cake- you need cake, swans-"

"S _wans_?" Tonks asked, frowning.

"They're beautiful. And kind of vicious. I'd like to see one bite Sirius." Erin said, with a smile. "I think we can get a fair few."

"A few?" Tonks asked. "We don't need-"

"No, but I do. I think thirteen swans sounds right, he'll annoy at least one." Erin explained. "And I think it should be at sunset, light up the yard with floating lanterns-"

"Erin, this all sounds great, but also a little extravagant."

"That's the point."

"Neither of us have vaults at Gringotts, Erin. Meaning neither of us have the money for this kind of thing-" Tonks said slowly.

"Right, because you didn't exist until a year ago and he can't get a job due to assholes." Erin said, nodding. "But listen, I like you. I like Remus. I really hate your cousin. I've got a stupid family inheritance from both of my parents' families. I'm going all out for this, Tonks. And I'll make Sirius help."

"Erin, I don't know-"

"If you don't let me do this, I will stand up and sing every Celestina Warbeck song while you two attempt to say your vows." Erin said. "And trust me, I know all the words."


	23. Farewells and Returns

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _Okay I KNOW I'm just ignoring the war. My bad._

* * *

She walked into the bedroom, to see Remus standing at the edge of the bed, staring at it.

"Remus?"

He jumped, turning to face her. "Oh, Dora." He said simply, not looking at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I have to go somewhere. For the Order." Remus explained.

"Where?" She asked.

"They need a spy, someone to get into Greyback's pack." Remus said quietly. "And I'm the only one-"

"Are you going, then?" Tonks asked.

Remus nodded. "I'll be back in a few weeks, I will be back by Christmas. It's not even a month, Dora. It'll be alright."

"Will you be alright?" She asked.

"I've handled worse."

She smirked. "You've said that a lot."

He walked towards her, cupping her face in his hands. "Maybe this time will be better, because I know you'll be here waiting."

She smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Erin opened her door to see Sirius standing there. "What do you want?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked. "You come from America, you were an Auror- but who are you?"

"I'm Erin."

"No last name?" Sirius asked.

"Not that I'd tell you."

"No family?"

"Not that I'd tell you." She repeated. They stared at each for a few more seconds in silence. "I really hate you." She finally said. He smirked, and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

"Well, good morning." Erin said, as she sat across from Tonks at the table. "First night alone, how was it?"

She frowned. "I don't- it wasn't any different. I spent 15 years alone-"

"I meant alone after living with a man." Erin said.

Tonks shook her head slowly. "Nothing was different."

"Are you kidding? Please tell me you're kidding. No wonder Remus looks so old, he seriously needs to get laid!"

"I mean, maybe Remus has before-"

"Trust me, he hasn't." Erin said. "But have you? You're a difficult person to read-"

"I never had many options in that sense. Why? Have you?"

"Duh." Erin said, waving her wand at the coffee maker.

"You and Sirius?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, he's not my first." Erin said, snorting. "I dated some boy in Ilvermony. I heard he's married now."

"Did you ever get-"

"Married? No. Not my thing." Erin said. "But that brings the conversation back to you. We need to go to Madam Malkin's again."

* * *

"Remus!" Tonks cried, jumping off the bottom stair and rushing into his arms. The last month had been boring, filled with Erin's wedding planning( "Fine, no swans, I'll annoy Sirius some other way.") and various Order members dropping by for meetings or tea.

It was the day before the wedding, and Tonks had been concerned he wouldn't be home in time. Hermione had shown up the day before to stay with them, because she was one of Tonks' three bridesmaids- including Erin and Ginny. Harry, Sirius and Arthur would be standing with Remus.

"Alright, so due to traditions and nonsense of the sort, Remus- you'll be staying with Sirius tonight. Hermione and I have taken over your bedroom with Tonks. After 9, you're not allowed to see her until tomorrow afternoon." Erin said, appearing on the stairs.

"That's a long time." Remus said. "I just got home-"

"That's why I'm giving you two until 9 to chat." Erin said simply. "And then after the wedding, we're taking Hermione home and I'll drag Sirius to the Leaky Cauldron for a few days. Give the newlyweds some time _alone_.''

"Well, we have an hour." Remus said to Tonks. "Want some tea?"

Tonks smirked as Erin disappeared back upstairs.

* * *

 _I'm skipping ahead. So, Remus misses Christmas but is home in time for the wedding(the 27th). Okay, cool. We'll get back to the war at some point._


	24. Snow and Weddings

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _Okay I KNOW I'm just ignoring the war. My bad._

 _Okay, if I'm correct, Hermione's already 17 by Christmas of HBP._

* * *

"It's still snowing really hard." Tonks said, staring out the window. She was wearing a simple white dress, but the skirt became a pale pink at her knees and the pink became a pale purple and finally a pale blue at her feet. She had given up and allowed Ginny and Hermione to do her makeup, and luckily for her, that was the most she had to let them do, because she simply morphed her hair into neater curls and left it.

"Right, well, we have heating charms on the tent. It'll be fine." Erin said. "It just might be cold before we get into the tent. And lucky for us, we're the ones in dresses."

"Why exactly did you want this to be around sunset?" Tonks asked. "Can't see the bloody sun, and it's cold."

"Sunsets are romantic." Erin said, shrugging.

"The flu isn't." Ginny snorted.

"We can do heating charms on our shoes, temporary ones at least- then our feet might not get so cold." Hermione said, running a wand over her pale pink heels. She turned to Ginny's, and Erin did her own and Tonks'.

They were all wearing floor length, pale pink dresses that were almost exactly the shade of the carnation Remus had presented her with. Erin had almost convinced her to have roses as a bouquet( for 'tradition') but she had relented when she heard about the carnation, and they instead found pink carnations. Tonks had even found the feather in a box and that was attached to the bouquet as well.

There was a knock on the door, and Erin swore, earning a giggle from Ginny.

"Sirius, I swear to _God_! I said I'd tell you when we were ready!" Erin called.

"You did, three hours ago!" Sirius called back. "It's getting cold out, so if we could do this soon-"

"Oh, shut up! You're just going to get wasted, does it matter what time?" Erin said, walking over and wrenching open the door. "I'm just bugging you, we've been ready for nearly twenty minutes."

Sirius simply rolled his eyes. "I'll go let them know, and I'll be back."

* * *

Sirius stepped inside, brushing snow from his hair. "It's getting worse out there." He said, although it was unnecessary. "None of the ladies have come down?" He asked, looking around the kitchen.

"We wouldn't be sitting here if they did." Remus said. "Everyone's arrived?''

Sirius nodded. "We're just waiting on the ladies now. Honestly, it's been three _hours_ since I was last up there-"

"You underestimate women, Sirius." Arthur commented.

"Right, well, I'll go see what they're up to now." Sirius said, heading towards the kitchen door. He walked up the stairs, heading for the bedroom. He knocked, and heard a loud swear and a giggle.

"Sirius, I swear to _God_! I said I'd tell you when we were ready!" Erin's voice yelled through the door.

"You did, three hours ago!" Sirius called. He was almost completely sure the delay was no one else's doing but Erin's. "It's getting cold out, so if we could do this soon-"

"Oh, shut up! You're just going to get wasted, does it matter what time?" Erin's voice asked. She had a point, Sirius supposed. The door swung open, and Erin stood there. "I'm just bugging you, we've been ready for nearly twenty minutes."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll get let them know, and I'll be back." He said, turning and head back downstairs.

"Did she leave?" Remus asked, in a badly attempted light-hearted tone.

"Nah." Sirius said. "They're finally ready, so you guys have to get out of here."

Remus nodded, standing. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead just followed Harry and Arthur outside. Sirius turned, heading back upstairs to the open bedroom door.

"Okay, Erin, get out." Sirius said, giving Erin a mock bow. He smiled at Ginny and Hermione. "You two look lovely. We'll be downstairs in a minute."

The girls left with Erin and Sirius turned to Tonks. "Look at you." He said. "You look beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Like I might vomit."

"Nerves." Sirius said. "Want some firewhiskey?"

Tonks gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry they didn't come." Sirius said. "It's a shame you're stuck with me instead."

"It's fitting, isn't it?" Tonks asked. "After everything you've done for me? And, it's unfortunate, but I didn't know them very well. But you, Sirius- I feel like you've been my family forever."

Sirius shrugged. "I suppose you could look at it like that."

"How would you look at it?" She inquired.

"Just that I'm extremely lucky." Sirius said, holding out an arm. "Shall we, Almost-Mrs. Lupin?"

* * *

Remus' heart was pounding. He spotted Erin first, and then Ginny- and Remus had to disagree with Fleur's comments from the summertime. Redheads could apparently wear pink. He saw Harry grin widely at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. He saw Hermione enter, and was well aware of Fred standing straighter in the crowd.

And then there she was. And he felt his own smile widen, and she was grinning too as soon as she made eye contact with him. He watched her intently as she made her way to him, his eyes not leaving hers until Sirius had placed her hand in his.

"I do know how to kill a werewolf, you know." Sirius said to Remus, but the threat had no weight because Sirius was also smiling and just sounded too happy for such words.

Remus didn't care, either way. He was holding the hand of the love of his life, and nothing else mattered.


	25. Dares and Long Nights

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _Okay I KNOW I'm just ignoring the war. My bad._

 _Okay, if I'm correct, Hermione's already 17 by Christmas of HBP._

* * *

Remus led her to the floor, gripping her hand. "Have you danced before?" He asked, pulling her close.

"Never."

"Then we'll both be terrible." Remus whispered in her ear.

She laughed as the music began, and they would both find it was easy for them. The simply spinning, swaying- it was nothing for them when they were holding one another.

When it came time for what should have been the father-daughter dance, it was Sirius who stepped forward. It turned out he was better at dancing than Remus, and he definitely tried to have too much doing it.

It wouldn't be for an hour that the couple was left alone, but it was alright. It was what the Order needed, a distraction from the crumbling world outside.

* * *

"So, how wasted are you?" Erin asked, sinking into a chair beside Sirius.

"Not very."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Drunk enough." Sirius corrected himself. "Why?"

"I'm just thinking. The couple of the night hasn't danced for a while-"

"Oh, I don't have to be drunk to go dance with her again." Sirius said.

"I wasn't talking about her. Besides, it looks like George Weasley's taking care of that." Erin said. Sirius turned, and sure enough, George was leading Tonks to the floor. Fred and Hermione were already together, barely moving, just gently swaying in one another's arms. Harry and Ginny were close by as well, along with Molly and Arthur.

"Well, that settles that, then." Sirius said, leaning back in his chair.

"No, that leaves Remus." Erin said.

"So, go ask him."

"No, no." Erin said. "Here's what I think should happen. I need you to put on my shoes, walk over to him and ask him for a dance."

Sirius frowned. " _Why_?"

"Ever heard of a dare, Black?"

"What do I get in return?" Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You can ask me for _anything_ you want." Erin said after a moment.

"Anything?"

" _Anything_."

"Is there a time limit on that?" Sirius asked.

Erin bit her lip and exhaled. "No." She finally decided.

Sirius grinned. "Perfect. Now, unless you have big feet, your shoes might not fit-"

"Oh, we'll make them fit."

* * *

Remus looked up as Bill and Charlie began laughing. Sirius was tottering over to them, and it took a minute for Remus to realise why Sirius was stumbling so badly. He looked towards Erin, who was laughing as well, and she had bare feet, but was holding Sirius' shoes.

"I didn't realise you two wore the same size." Remus said.

"We don't." Sirius said. "But thanks to a sizing charm, these only hurt a _little_. So, Moony, I have been sent to ask- may I have a dance?"

"Am I allowed to say no?" Remus asked.

"I would say you should, but I plan on making the most of this dare." Sirius said, grabbing Remus' arm and pulling him up. He dragged him to the floor. "Now, I suppose as I'm the one in the heels, that I'm the woman-"

"Padfoot, _no_." Remus said. "I'm not holding your waist. Or any other part."

Sirius grabbed Remus' hands. "Well, looks like marriage took the fun out of you quickly." He said, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder and grabbing his other hand tightly. "I don't half-ass my dares, Moony."

Remus groaned as Sirius dragged him along, seemingly only encouraged by the laughter of the others.

* * *

They were finally alone, and it was nearly four in the morning. They sank onto the edge of the bed, leaning against each other. Their hands were entwined, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" He asked quietly.

"Extremely." She replied. "Is that strange?"

"No, that was a very long night."

"But shouldn't we-''

"There's no time limit, Mrs Lupin."

She smiled at the name. She could feel herself dozing off, and they eventually just lay down, falling asleep still dressed, in each other's arms. It wouldn't until nearly noon the next day that they finally made love for the first time as Mr and Mrs Lupin.


	26. Farewells and Revelations

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in the later part of this chapter._

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

* * *

"I'm sorry to intrude." Dumbledore said as they walked back into the living room. "I understand that your time with the werewolves didn't bring forth much information as we intended."

"It wasn't for lack of trying." Remus said quickly. "They just had no information to give."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "That's why I've come today." He said. "I must ask you, Remus, to once again join them."

"No." Remus said. "You just said it didn't give you any useful information-"

"Remus can't go back. Greyback hates him." Tonks said.

"You weren't among them for very long. Perhaps staying longer, you can earn the trust of some of them. Perhaps even recruit some." Dumbledore explained. "I realise this is putting a lot of pressure on you, Remus. And perhaps on the new Mrs Lupin, as well. Nymphadora, if I could send anyone else, I would. All we need to know is if they're planning anything. Even if you spent another month there, maybe you can learn something."

"I couldn't learn anything last time."

"My concerns lie with the fact Greyback could know of your marriage, or that you live with Sirius. If he figures out you're a traitor and have been for a while, what could stop him from coming for them?"

"The Order's protection." Remus said.

"Remus, you could go and learn if they have plans. That's all I ask. You can even ensure Greyback hears nothing of Sirius or Nymphadora, because you'll be there to dispel the rumours."

Remus took Tonks' hand. "Dora-"

She sighed. "It's ultimately your decision, Remus."

Remus looked at Dumbledore. "I'll give you a month. That's all."

"Thank you, Remus. I suggest you leave the day after tomorrow, that will give you three days before the full moon to rejoin them."

* * *

"And I'll be here waiting." She said, as he stood at the door, clutching her hand. "Just like before."

"I know." Remus said. "One month, I promise. I'll be home before the next moon." He leaned down, kissing her. "I love you so much, Mrs Lupin."

"I love you too, Mr Lupin." She said. He brushed a hand over her face, and then released her hand.

He took of his wedding ring, pressing it into her hand. "Keep it safe for me?"

"I promise."

* * *

"Alright, we've given you guys the house for four days." Sirius said as he and Erin entered. "We're tired of the food at the Leaky Cauldron- where's Remus?" He asked, spotting her alone on the couch.

"Dumbledore came by." Tonks said quietly. "He went back to the werewolves."

"What?" Sirius asked. "When?"

"This morning."

"Please tell me you guys at least got to have some fun." Erin said, sinking onto the couch.

"He just left?" Sirius asked, frowning. "Just because Dumbledore asked-"

"It's a war, Sirius. Isn't this the point of the Order?" Tonks asked. "We need to be ready to help wherever we can. So I wrote to Alastor. He's going to help me learn more defensive spells. And maybe you can help me too, Erin?"

"What am I, then?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, maybe I need help from Aurors." Tonks said. "Just to learn properly."

"I'm sure you can occupy yourself some other way, Sirius." Erin commented. "Maybe we'll get you a dog friend."

* * *

Early February came and went, with no word from Remus. She spent her first Valentine's Day as a married woman, alone. And she had cried that night, because she had been hoping Remus would home by then, and she was heartbroken when she received no word from him.

By late February, the dueling practices were beginning to take a toll on Tonks, and she was usually fast asleep early in the evening. And she was sore. Despite the fact she had yet to be hit with a curse, because both Erin and Alastor would purposely aim beside her, she was _sore_.

She flopped down on the bed, burying her face in her pillow. She was finding it uncomfortable to lay face down, mostly just because her chest was sore. She rolled onto her side, sighing.

"I made dinner." Sirius said, appearing at the bedroom door.

"Right." She said, pushing herself to her feet. The room spun for a second, but when she blinked, it seemed normal. She only made it a few steps from the bedroom door before she darted to the bathroom, emptying her stomach of everything she had eaten that day.

Sirius appeared behind her, holding her hair back with one hand, and rubbing her upper back slowly. "Are you alright?" He asked, when she leaned back against the tub. "I mean, I haven't seen someone throw up like that since Lily was pregnant-"

The cousins froze, staring at each other.

"Oh, shit." Tonks said, her voice almost silent. She didn't have much time to dwell before the second round of vomiting began.


	27. News and New Furry Problems

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

* * *

"Tonks!" She called up the stairs, heading into the kitchen. She dropped the bags onto the counter, and withdrew the large and slightly angry black cat from inside her robes, where she had enlarged her chest pocket for him. She popped the cat on the counter, where he sat, eyeing her.

"Oh, I know. Apparition is terrible." She said. She grabbed a tin out of one of the bags, cracking open the wet cat food. She wrinkled her nose. "You really want to eat _this_?"

The cat stood, raising his tail and chirping at the sight of the food. She grabbed a small plate from the cupboard, dumping the food onto it. The cat ate happily, purring.

The kitchen door swung open, and Tonks entered, pausing when she saw the cat. "Is that a cat?"

"No, it's a dog."

"Where did you get a cat? You were gone for less than an hour!"

"Well, I went to a Muggle grocery store and when I was leaving some guy had a box of cats-"

"In front of the store?" Tonks asked.

Erin nodded. "Yeah, he was just handing them out. There were three of them when I was there. A really mean bald one named Tom, a fluffy orange one named Oliver- what kind of cat names are those, right? And then James here."

Tonks laughed. "You got a cat named _James_?"

"Yeah, why not?" Erin asked. "Oh... I mean, he doesn't respond to James anyway." She leaned down to eye level with the cat, who stopped licking his paws to look at her as well. "Honestly, he was the cutest cat there, and I've always wanted a cat."

Tonks walked over, running a hand over the cat's long fur. "Well, he is cute." She said. "I thought cats could sense the whole Animagus thing?"

"I don't know how true that is, James doesn't seem to mind me." Erin said. "Oh, that reminds me-"

Erin dug into one of the bags, shoving a box into Tonks' hand.

"What is this?" Tonks asked, reading the box. "Wait, _this_ is how Muggles find out?"

"I know there are apparently potions, but I wouldn't trust half the people in Diagon Alley." Erin said.

The kitchen door swung open and Sirius entered. "It's bloody cold out there." He commented. He paused, staring at the counter.

James had risen to all of his paws, his back arching as he let out a low growl in Sirius' direction. "Is that a panther?" Sirius asked. "Where the Bloody Hell did-"

"This is my cat James." Erin said. "He's actually quite nice, but so am I when you're not around." She shrugged. "Anyway, Tonks, are you going to go take that thing?"

"I don't know." Tonks said quietly. "I'm kind of scared to find out-"

"Well, you could wait and just surprise us all when a baby pops out while you're asleep-"

Tonks shuddered, and disappeared from the kitchen.

"You really have a way with words." Sirius commented.

"Shut up." Erin said, beginning to put the groceries away. Sirius quietly began helping her, avoiding the cat, which hissed if he came too close.

"Did you really say its name is James?" Sirius asked, eyeing the cat.

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to respond to that." Erin said. "Maybe I'll just call him Jay or Jamie or- I know who James is, Sirius. Your friend from school, the one who died."

"He was like my brother."

"I'm sorry." Erin said. "Remus told me everything. I can't understand how a friend would do such a thing, it's horrible-"

Sirius leaned on the counter, not facing her.

"You know, the crime you were arrested for- the alleged murder?''

"What about it?" Sirius asked, still not facing her.

"I would have done the same damn thing."

Sirius finally turned to her and just stared at her.

"See? I'm not always an asshole." Erin said.

Sirius smirked and then looked towards the kitchen door. "How long can it take-?"

"They aren't instantaneous, Sirius." Erin said. "I was reading the box, apparently it takes nearly ten minutes to actually show results."

"I've got to go to Dumbledore. He's probably heard from Remus, he can send Remus home-"

"Or wait until we actually know, Sirius. Honestly, let Tonks handle the situation-"

"You don't think it could be like-"

"I would highly doubt that." Erin said. "It's caused by bites, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but if a mosquito were to bite a werewolf and then bite you, would you be a werewolf?"

"How is that the same?" Erin asked. "Stupidest thing I've ever heard-"

"It makes sense to me."

"It makes no sense."

"Shut up." Sirius said. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Well, Remus is to blame for that one." Erin said. "And besides, you wouldn't getting laid otherwise."

They looked up when the kitchen door swung open.

"Well?" Erin asked as soon as Tonks entered.

"Muggles make some strange things." Tonks said slowly. "It took me a few minutes to figure out how to read the blasted thing-"

"Alright, but-?" Sirius demanded.

"It says I'm pregnant." She said quietly. ''I don't know- what do I do now?"

"Nothing." Sirius said, exhaling loudly. "I'm going to Dumbledore, I'm going to tell him to send Remus home-"

"Don't tell Dumbledore!" Tonks begged. "I don't want people knowing, Sirius-"

"Okay I won't say anything. I'll just say Remus needs to come home." He said, stepping over to wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know whether to be happy or terrified for you two, but right now, I'm feeling both. Moony's gonna have a cub, _wow._ "


	28. Not So Good News

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

* * *

"Albus, no one in the Order- except you- has heard from Remus. The only way we know he's even alive is because _you're_ saying he is."

"I can promise you, Sirius. He is doing fine." Dumbledore said calmly.

"He was supposed to be gone a _month_ , it's been two-"

"The last time he contacted me, he said he was close to properly gaining Greyback's trust." Dumbledore explained. "I simply asked him to extend his mission-"

"Because you know he won't argue! He should be at home, doing Order work from here!" Sirius snapped.

"Sirius, I understand how it must be to not hear from Remus for so long-''

Sirius sighed. "He shouldn't be living among the werewolves-"

"We need someone to be among them-"

"Do we, though?" Sirius demanded. "You said for yourself, last summer, that none of them are interested in helping us. How will this help us?"

"Perhaps Remus can convince them. Remus is a good man, with an unfortunate condition, I'm sure there are others like him."

"Not with Greyback.'' Sirius said darkly. "Remus does not deserve to live among them-"

"I understand your concern, but Remus did choose to go." Dumbledore said, resting his arms on his desk. "I did not force him."

"Because you didn't have to. You knew that Remus would willingly walk into a mission like this." Sirius said. "What did you say to get him to go? Or for him to extend it?"

"I said nothing more than what I needed to."

"He needs to come home." Sirius said. "Next time he contacts you, he needs to stop this mission and come home."

* * *

Sirius rubbed his face, headed down the hall passed the closed bathroom door. He paused when he heard the very obvious sound of Tonks throwing up.

He stepped over, knocking lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Do I sound okay?" Her muffled voice snapped.

"Do you need anything?"

"I need you to go the Hell away!" Her voice responded before the sound of throwing up began all over again.

"Brush your teeth!"

"Fuck off!"

Sirius sighed, and headed downstairs. James the Cat hissed in his direction, darting off the hallway table and towards the living room.

"Well, fuck you too." Sirius responded, giving a mock salute in the direction of the retreating cat.

He walked into the kitchen, just as Erin turned from the stove. "I made breakfast." She said, dumping eggs and bacon onto a plate and handing it to him.

"Is it edible?" Sirius asked, taking the plate to the table.

"Fuck you, Black."

"Maybe you can tonight." Sirius said, winking.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Did you happen to see if she's awake or not? If not, I'll leave some food aside but rewarmed eggs are the grossest-"

"Oh, she's awake, but I doubt food is a thought right now." Sirius said, picking at the eggs with his fork. "You sure this edible?"

Erin huffed. "Listen, I don't complain about your cooking-"

"Excuse me, my cooking is amazing."

"Right, and I'm Albus Dumbledore." Erin commented, sitting across from him and beginning to eat. "I mean, if you want to be the only who ever cooks while Remus is gone, be my guest."

Sirius slowly began eating the eggs, and was actually surprised that they weren't bad. "Well, America, this isn't bad." He said.

"That's because Americans know how to cook, Scotland."

"I'm not actually from Scotland, you know." Sirius said. "Just went to school there-"

"Oh, fancy."

* * *

It was a few hours later, when they were gathered in the kitchen playing Exploding Snap, that the garden door swung open. Remus entered, looking so pleased to be home.

"Remus!" Tonks cried, her face lighting up immediately. He stepped forward gratefully, catching her in a hug when she rushed forward.

"Dumbledore told me to come home, said there was no point in staying with Greyback." Remus explained. "I'm sorry I didn't write."

"It's alright, it's fine, I'm just glad you're home." Tonks said when she released him. "Are you alright? You look-"

"You look terrible, Moony." Sirius said, slowly standing. "What event occurred right before you left?" He asked.

"I got married." Remus said, grinning. "But Dora, are you okay? You look a bit pale-"

"I've just been a little sick, it's fine, honestly."

"A little?" Sirius snorted, earning a dirty look from Erin, who dragged him from the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" Remus asked, studying her.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's fine, it's actually better than fine- Remus, we're going to have a baby."

Remus seemed to pale, stepping back. "No."

"Yes." She said, grinning.

Remus shook his head. "No, this isn't right. We can't- we shouldn't-"

"Remus, what's wrong?"

"Everything!" Remus cried. "Dora, I'm a monster and that- that _thing_ could be the same. I can't stay- I need to leave-"

"Leave?"

"You can lie, tell them it's someone else's. Can you even imagine what will happen if they know who the father is? How they'll treat you? Treat the baby?"

"Remus, it's fine." Tonks said. "Everything will be fine-"

"No." Remus said firmly. "No, it won't be."

"Remus-"

''I'm sorry." Remus said, opening the garden door and disappearing into the yard again, leaving Tonks standing there, shocked.


	29. A Funeral and A Hunt

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

* * *

Sirius entered the kitchen when he heard the back door slam. She was standing, facing the door, not moving.

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked.

"He left." She said quietly.

"What? Why?" Sirius demanded, walking to stand in front of her.

"I told him, and-" She broke off, tears forming. "He said he couldn't stay."

"What exactly did he say?" Sirius asked, but she only burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around her, his mind racing. He had to go, he had to find Remus.

* * *

Sirius sat at the table, unsure of what to say. The news had shocked everyone.

Ron had been poisoned. Ron had died.

They had just returned from his funeral, and Sirius had seen Remus there, but it was not the place to confront him. The Gryffindors in Ron's year had been given leave for the day to attend.

The tea they had made was getting cold. Sirius stood, and both Erin and Tonks looked up.

"I'm gonna go-"

"Where?" Erin demanded.

"To find Remus. This has gone on long enough." Sirius said, grabbing his cloak. He left the women, and paused in the yard. He had no idea where to look. He sighed. He'd try the Leaky Cauldron first.

* * *

Sirius was beginning to be mildly impressed with how well Remus was staying out of everyone's sights. No one had seen him since the funeral, and now it was nearing the end of March. Sirius was beginning to run out of places to check, he felt like he had searched everywhere in the last three weeks.

At home, things definitely felt like they were changing- and the second the conversation moved to Tonks' pregnancy, Sirius felt extremely outnumbered. Sirius would find some reason to slip from the room as soon as any pregnancy conversation began. Some days, he was lucky, and one or both women would be gone from the house or otherwise uninterested in conversation.

Sirius walked by the Leaky Cauldron again, trying to think of where Remus would go. There was the chance that Remus was either back with the werewolves or he wasn't staying in one place.

There was one place Sirius hadn't checked, but he figured it was worth a try at this point. He Disapparated, reappearing close to the cemetery of Godric's Hollow. As he walked through the gates, he spotted a figure standing by graves.

He exhaled deeply as he stepped closer and saw that it was Remus. Remus hadn't noticed him yet, so Sirius decided the best thing was to just take Remus by surprise. He walked up behind the man, throwing his arms around Remus' arms and chest and Disapparating.

They reappeared outside the Leaky Cauldron and Sirius shoved him inside. "We need to talk." Sirius said. Remus sank into a chair at a table in the corner, and Sirius sat across from him. "Mate, Moony, _Remus_." Sirius said slowly. Remus didn't look up at him. "Whether or not you like it, it's happening."

"But she can't be pregnant, Pads."

"If you have a broom, you can play Quidditch." Sirius said, shrugging. Remus narrowed his eyes and frowned at the table. "That worked for James when he freaked out." Sirius said helplessly.

"James wasn't- he wasn't like me."

"It's going to be fine." Sirius said. "What's your plan anyway?"

"I don't know."

"You said you wanted to leave to help her and the kid- but look what happened when Bellatrix left her alone. She spent 15 years with a cranky house elf." Sirius said. "You have to come home, Moony."

"She'll be better off without me."

"Right. Raising a kid alone, while hiding from Bellatrix's wrath. Of course she'll be better off having to worry about her life, and her child's life- all alone."

"You'll be there."

"It's not my kid, Remus." Sirius said harshly. "I am not raising your child. You're coming home to raise your child, with _your_ wife."

"She can remarry. Someone her age. She can just not tell people who the kid's father is."

"How is that going to help her?"

"She won't be judged-"

"Well, if she'll be judged for anything, it might be the fact she was raised by Bellatrix Lestrange." Sirius said. "Listen, she's starting to get really excited about this. I'm not sure why, because she's still throwing up every few hours, but Molly says that part should be over soon- and she's starting to show, Remus. Not much, but it's there- and she's _excited_. You need to be there, with her, just as excited."

"I can't be." Remus said. "How can I be a good father when I'm a monster?"

Sirius stood, walking around the table and grabbing Remus by the back of his cloak. "You're coming home." Sirius said, all but dragging the taller man from the pub. "You married her, and you're going to stay married."

"What if it's like me?" Remus asked once they were outside and he shook Sirius off.

"What? Bookish, kind of an idiot at the same time? Loves to follow rules only fifty percent of the time?" Sirius asked.

Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Listen, Remus. I highly doubt Lycanthropy can be hereditary. Do what you do best. Read some books, find out for yourself. But either way, you know she's going to love the baby and still love you at the end of all of this. Do I have to force you through Apparition again?"


	30. The Return

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

* * *

"Go." Sirius said, when Remus hesitated in the kitchen. "She'll be mad at you either way. Possibly more so in the morning, she hasn't been a morning person lately."

Remus just nodded slowly, and walked towards the kitchen door.

"Oh, by the way, we got a cat." Sirius said as the cat walked through the door as Remus opened it. Remus looked down at the cat, which was winding its way around Remus' leg.

He looked at Sirius. "And does the cat have a name?"

Sirius smiled. "You probably couldn't guess it in a million years." He said. "It's James."

Remus looked back down at the large, green eyed black cat at his feet. "Hello, James." Remus said. The cat gave a flick of its bushy tail and walked towards the garden door, hissing at Sirius as he passed. James slipped through the cat door that Erin had added and into the garden.

"He doesn't like me." Sirius said. "Now go. The cat only stalled you by a few minutes."

* * *

Remus slipped into the bedroom. A lamp was still lit, but Tonks was fast asleep on the bed. It wasn't until she rolled over, onto her back, that Remus could see it. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, and it was there. She was showing, very slightly.

He stepped over to the bed, leaning over her. He wasn't sure what to do from here. Kiss her? Wake her? Not wake her?

He sat gently on the edge of the bed, and while he was thinking of what to do, she opened her eyes slowly. "Remus?" She asked, sitting up slowly.

"I'm an arse." Was the first thing he said.

She raised her eyebrows and looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry." Was the second thing he said, and he realised it probably should have been the first.

She still didn't say anything.

"I shouldn't have left."

Still no response.

"I don't know what I should be saying." Remus admitted. "I can sit here, for hours, and say that I'm sorry-"

"Where have you been?" She asked. "Where did you go?"

"Everywhere." Remus said. "Stayed for a few days at Grimmauld, a few at the Leaky Cauldron, a while in Hogsmeade-"

"You were there, at the funeral."

"Ron was a student of mine, and I like the Weasleys. I'm so sorry that they lost a son. I should have come back, but I didn't know what to say-"

"Didn't you just say you still don't?" She asked.

Remus nodded. "Right, I really don't. This entire war, it's getting- it's just like last time. And I'm scared, Dora, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"I'm scared too, Remus. Unfortunately, I'm not able to leave this time."

Remus didn't respond this time. She slid off the bed, walking over to the dresser. She opened one of the drawers, and turned to him, his wedding ring in her hand. She held it out to him. "I won't give it back next time." She said quietly.

He wanted to say something as he took the ring, sliding it onto his finger. He still didn't know what to say, and was spared from having to think of something when Tonks turned, rushing from the room.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, following her. She leaned over the toilet, throwing up violently.

"Good to be home, huh?" Sirius commented, slipping passed him from the stairs, disappearing into his own room.

* * *

"Still sick?" Sirius asked when Remus appeared in the kitchen in the morning.

"I don't think she slept at all last night." Remus said, sitting at the table across from Sirius. "Kept sending me away, didn't want me around."

"Women get touchy when they throw up." Sirius said casually. "Like they don't want men to know they're doing it. But I mean, we can hear it, it's not some secret- women vomit, it's just a thing."

Remus rolled his eyes. Erin was standing at the counter, making coffee, and she also rolled her eyes. "Of course women vomit, Sirius!" She said. "We're not fucking robots."

The kitchen door opened and they turned to see Tonks.

"Feeling better?" Remus asked immediately, standing. Sirius was sure she'd say no, because she looked terrible- tired and pale and quite frankly, he was sure she was about to throw up again.

She nodded slowly.

"Do you want breakfast?" Remus asked. She didn't respond. Instead, she swayed for a second before fainting, landing on her side on the kitchen floor. "Shit!" Remus said, rushing to her.

Normally, Sirius would have been baffled by the fact Remus Lupin just _swore_ , but he was on his feet a second behind Remus. Remus knelt next to her, and Erin calmly filled a glass of water, walking over to them.

"Dora?" Remus asked gently, brushing her hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked thoroughly confused to be waking up on the floor. "You're okay. Do you feel dizzy?"

"Did I faint?" Tonks asked, trying to sit up. Remus helped her sit up properly, keeping an arm behind her as if he expected her to faint again.

"Yeah, you probably spotted Sirius' face again." Erin commented, handing her the water.

Sirius sighed loudly. "It must be a woman thing. Lily fainted twice as far as I know."

"I remember she was walking down the stairs once, I think she was almost four months along- and she just went _out_." Remus said. "James was nearly hysterical. I remember we taunted him for it."

"Well, you just swore." Sirius retorted. "So I guess there's something for me to use against you."


	31. Memories and Attacks

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

* * *

 _ **They were sitting on the couch in the tiny cottage in Godric's Hollow. It had been a few weeks since they had all seen each other, and it was nice to do so.**_

 _ **"Lil!" James called up the stairs. "Moony and Padfoot are here! Shame that Wormy couldn't be here, I've missed him too."**_

 ** _They heard Lily's muffled reply from upstairs, and a few minutes later, heard her footsteps descending the stairs. "Remus! Sirius!" Lily greeted, flashing a smile. "We've missed you!"_**

 ** _"How are you feeling?" Remus asked._**

 ** _Lily smiled as she continued down the stairs, rubbing a hand over her slightly protruding belly. "Not too bad, I've been feeling better-" She stumbled, grabbing for the railing. She fell back, her head making a dull thud sound on the stairs._**

 ** _"Lily!" James cried, racing up the few stairs and kneeling by her. "Lily! What do I do?" He demanded of Sirius and Remus who were now at the bottom of the stairs._**

 ** _"Calm down-" Sirius began, as Lily stirred. "She's coming around-"_**

 ** _"Lily? Lily!" James cried, cupping her face. She opened her bright green eyes, staring up at James. "Are you alright? Do you need St Mungo's? We can go- I'll get my wand- Moony, get my wand!"_**

 ** _"I just got really dizzy, James, it's fine." Lily said, slowly sitting up on the stairs._**

 ** _"No, we should get you checked over-"_**

 ** _"James." Lily said firmly, grabbing James' shoulder as he made to stand. "James, I'm fine. We're fine."_**

 ** _"But-"_**

 ** _Lily cut him off, pressing a hand to his mouth. "Stop worrying, you'll start to lose your hair. And I happen to like your hair."_**

 ** _"Yeah, Prongs." Sirius said, smirking. "Don't want to lose that hair, do you?"_**

 ** _"You just started growing it out, it'd be a shame. A real shame." Remus added._**

 ** _Lily laughed as she stood, and James simply rolled his eyes, muttering something that sound like 'complete arseholes'._**

* * *

"I think we should tell my parents." Tonks said quietly as they were laying in a bed a couple weeks later. She was now in her 4th month, and the tiny bump was a little more prominent. Unfortunately, a visit to St Mungo's a week prior had ruled them out as an option for the delivery- they had immediately become hostile towards Remus and the baby- and Tonks had walked out nearly in tears.

Remus rolled over to face her. "Are we talking Bellatrix or Andromeda?" He asked. "Because neither mother likes me-"

Tonks smirked. "I meant Andromeda and Ted. Although, Bellatrix's reaction would be priceless."

"And dangerous." Remus said, running a hand over her stomach. "But it's your choice, regardless."

"Will you come with me?"

"Can we bring Sirius? I might need someone to hide behind when the curses start-"

She laughed. "They didn't curse you when they found out about the wedding, Remus."

"This is very different."

* * *

Andromeda faced Remus, and she looked ready to kill. "A baby?" She asked. "What were you thinking?" She demanded.

"Mum-" Tonks began.

"Dromeda, it's a good thing." Ted said. At least he had been happy when they shared the news, but Andromeda was less than pleased. Ted could tell Remus cared for his daughter, and he had nothing less than the highest respect for the man. And his daughter was happy- wasn't that all that mattered?

"It's not a good thing!" Andromeda spat. "What if it's a werewolf? What if it's like _him_?"

"Mum!"

Andromeda stormed from the room, and they could hear her slamming things around in the kitchen.

"I'll talk to her." Ted said to the pair. He felt bad, because he had promised this before their wedding- and that hadn't worked out either. He walked over to Tonks, pulling her into a hug. "I am happy for you, remember that."

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

"Once school ends, I don't think Harry should go back to the Dursleys." Sirius said shortly after the Order meeting began.

"Sirius, you know Albus would say-" Kingsley began.

"I know." Sirius snapped. "But I don't like him living there. I'll handle Dumbledore myself, I don't want Harry staying there."

"I don't think any of us want Harry to go back there, but in the end, Albus believes it's for the best." Arthur said.

"Albus told me we'll move him out of there. He won't spend all summer there." Alastor said.

"We'll just walk in, take him and walk out again?" Sirius asked. "I'm sure the Death Eaters will love that-"

"No." Alastor responded gruffly. "Side-Along, most likely."

* * *

April and May seemed to pass calmly for the Order, with very little Death Eater activity to worry about. It wasn't so calm for Remus or Tonks. She was now almost in her sixth month, and although some things were becoming excited- the baby was moving, she wasn't throwing up- other things were not.

She had stolen one of Remus' pillows from his side of the bed, but Remus didn't mind. After all, he usually shoved one aside at some point during the night anyway. It was slowly becoming harder for her to sleep, even with Molly's suggestions, and even with the stolen pillow between her knees or under her back.

One thing that consistently worried Remus was the fact it seemed the baby's movements slowed on days of a full moon, or she complained about more aches those days- what if it meant something? Only two moons had passed since the baby's first movements, but it still bothered Remus. What if something was wrong? What if the others were wrong? Could it be possible, that the baby could be a werewolf?

June seemed to start out just as quiet as April and May had been- but it wouldn't end the same way. Remus realised Tonks had finally fallen asleep, and slipped from the room when he heard pounding footsteps heading down the stairs.

"Sirius?" Remus asked as he spotted Sirius and Erin shoving shoes on by the door.

"Death Eaters at Hogwarts." Erin said, looking a little too excited. "We're gonna go fight 'em!"

"Should I-"

"Stay here? Yes." Sirius said. "It'd be a little cruel if she wakes up and we're all gone."

Remus had no rebuttal argument, and instead just watched them leave. He made his way back upstairs, even though he wasn't tired, he was just content enough to lay next to Tonks, and wait for word from Hogwarts.


	32. Deaths and New Relationships

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

* * *

"What happened?" Remus asked, leading Tonks to the bed in the corner. Sirius had sent a patronus barely twenty minutes before, saying that the Death Eaters had gone and that they could use him.

"Greyback attacked Bill." Sirius said. Remus felt almost sick looking at the mangled remains of the man's face. "Molly was asking, and I didn't know-"

Molly looked up at Remus. "Will he be- be like-"

"Like me?" Remus finished the question quietly. "I don't think so, no. It wasn't a full moon tonight."

Molly looked back down at Bill, and continued applying the horrible smelling paste to his face.

"There will be contamination." Remus continued.

"'Ow so?" Fleur asked.

"Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and - and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on.''

The doors opened and the group turned to see Harry walking in, being led by Ginny.

"Harry, are you alright?" Sirius demanded, stepping forward.

Harry nodded. "I'm fine- how's Bill?"

"Alive." Molly said tearfully.

"Isn't there a charm-?" Harry began asking.

"Not for werewolf bites." Madame Pomfrey said slowly. "I've tried, but-" She shrugged slowly, walking around the bed to exam Bill once again.

"Dumbledore might know something- something to help." Sirius said, sighing. "Even just a little-"

"Dumbledore's dead." Harry said.

There was a shocked silence, as everyone tried to process the information. Remus sank into a chair, dropping his face into his hands. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, and reached up to take her hand.

"How did it happen?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Snape." Harry said.

"What?" Remus asked, looking up fully now. "Severus wouldn't-"

"I was there." Harry said harshly. "I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was. . . . Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak - and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him-"

Hermione gave a small sob and Minerva gasped. " _Draco_ Malfoy?" She asked quietly.

"-more Death Eaters arrived - and then Snape - and Snape did it. The Avada Kedavra."

"Severus... I can't believe it... We trusted him-" Minerva said.

"I thought Dumbledore swore Snape was good." Tonks said, frowning. "Does he know something none of us do?"

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens." Remus said harshly. "We always knew that."

Sirius hadn't said a word this entire time, and when Remus looked at him, he was sure Sirius was plotting some kind of murder. While it was true that Sirius had his minor issues with Dumbledore, he hated Snape even more. Erin had moved closer to him, and had taken his wand gently from his hand once it started giving off red sparks. She gently laced her hand with his, squeezing his hand in an attempt to comfort him. Remus waited for her to say something, possibly insult Sirius, but she didn't.

"He's not worth Azkaban." She whispered to him.

"I want to know Snivellus got in the Order." Sirius said harshly. "He hated the lot of us, I want to know how he convinced Albus."

"I know." Harry responded. "Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing, he was really sorry he'd done it, sorry that they were dead."

"Bullshit!" Sirius spat, causing a couple of the group to jump. "He hated James!"

"Why would Albus believe that?" Remus asked, incredulously. "Sirius is right, Snape hated James. Why would he be sorry?"

"And he didn't think my mother was worth a damn either." Harry said. "Because she was Muggleborn. 'Mudblood', he called her."

Remus wanted to know how Harry knew, but he figured that would be a conversation for another day- it wasn't important right now. There was discussion about the battle, how the events had happened- how Snape had cursed Flitwick and simply ignored the Order members fighting.

The doors to the hospital wing burst open and the twins strode in. "We heard about Bill." George said, approaching them. The twins looked at Bill and gaped. "Is he-"

"-alive?" Fred finished.

"Yes, he's alive!" Molly snapped. "It's just such a shame, he was going to be married-"

Fleur puffed up her chest in an act of haughtiness. "What do you mean, 'was'?" She asked Molly.

"I just meant-"

"Zat I would not wish to marry 'im?" Fleur demanded. "Or per'aps, you hoped? What do I care how he looks? I am goodlooking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!"

She snatched the ointment from Molly, and moved to Bill's head. Molly sat in shock, staring. Finally, she spoke. "Our great Aunt Muriel has a tiara- goblin made." She said quietly. "It would look lovely on you, I'm sure I can persuade her to lend it to you- she's very fond of Bill."

"Thank you." Fleur said stiffly. "Zat would be lovely."

Suddenly the two women were hugging, and sobbing, and Remus knew he wasn't the only one confused by this turn of events. Most of the men in the room seemed a little confused, and even Erin and Hermione were staring in shock.

"You see?" Tonks said quietly, rubbing the back of his hand with her free hand. It was only then that Remus realised he was still clutching her hand tightly. "Women don't generally care, Remus."

"Very different situations." He said patiently.

"Mhm." Was all she said in return, a smug little grin on her face.

"Ow!" Sirius cried, catching everyone's attention. It turned out that Erin had smacked him on the back of his head.

"See?" She demanded. "Proper men don't act like assholes when women try to help them!"

Harry was standing close to Remus and Tonks now, and leaned slightly. "Are they- is that a thing now?" He asked Remus quietly.

"It's sort of just a night time thing." Tonks said, smirking. "If you catch my drift there..."

From Harry's look on his face, he didn't _quite_ understand what Tonks was saying, and Remus made a mental note to make sure Sirius wasn't the one to explain such things to Harry.

"Oh for Merlin's- Harry, they're shagging!" Hermione hissed from behind them, and Remus and Tonks burst out laughing as realisation crossed Harry's face.

* * *

 _blah blah parts taken from the book_

 _things you recognise aren't mine, obviously blah blah_


	33. Godfathers and Arrivals

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 _No date was given for Snape and Mundungus' meeting so let's pretend it has happened already lmao_

* * *

"No, he's not going to the Dursleys." Sirius decided, when the Order was gathered in their kitchen.

"He can come stay with us-" Remus began.

"Sirius doesn't use his room anyway, Harry can use it." Tonks said, earning a snicker from Remus.

"Albus was very clear with his-" Kingsley began.

"Well, Albus isn't here." Sirius said quickly. "I'm going to that station and walking out with Harry, whether or not you lot agree."

"If that's how we do this, we need to make it appear that Harry is remaining at Privet Drive. Allow him to go there for a couple of days, and we'll bring him back here." Alastor said finally. "And we need to find a way to move him-"

"No, there's point. Death Eaters can't find this place, there's no point forcing Harry to go back there." Sirius said harshly. "He's coming here, I'm going to get him myself."

"And his relatives? The Death Eaters will come looking." Kingsley said.

"We move them, then, I don't care." Sirius said, shrugging.

"We can take them into hiding." Hestia said from where she was standing. "Assign some of us to guard them-"

"Not likely." Sirius said bitterly.

"Alright, anyone _other_ than Sirius." Hestia continued, casting a dirty look at Sirius. "I'll do it, I don't have a grudge against them yet."

"I'd be delighted to help!" Dedalus announced.

"There we go." Sirius said. "Those two can take the Dursleys, we'll take Harry."

"Are you sure, though?" Molly asked gently. "We have the room-"

"You have a wedding to plan. Once the Delacours arrive, you'll be short on room." Sirius said.

"And you, Remus and Dora? With a new baby-"

"Not for a few months yet." Tonks said. "Sirius has a point, the Dursleys sound awful."

* * *

Sirius walked through the wall, grinning the entire time. He was sure he looked insane, but he was here. This is what he should have been doing the last six years- picking up Harry from the train.

He waited as the train pulled in, and it was still nearly half an hour before he spotted Harry and Hermione walking through the steam. Hermione nudged Harry, who looked up and grinned. Sirius moved forward to take Harry's trunk, which he set down for a minute to give Harry a tight hug.

"See you soon, Hermione." Sirius said, as he released Harry and Hermione waved, heading for her parents. Sirius picked up Harry's trunk and they headed towards the entrance of the station. Harry carried Hedwig's cage and his rucksack dangled on his shoulder.

"So, the Dursleys-"

"We've got them handled. The house will be empty tomorrow, so I can take you to get anything you might want." Sirius explained. "You'll be staying with me, Remus, Tonks and Erin- who should behave herself around you, I'm sure-"

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked. "Apparition?"

"Yes and no." Sirius answered. "We can't Apparate straight onto the property, the charms won't allow it- neither will Remus- so we have to Apparate to a few miles away. I hope your shoes are comfortable."

* * *

"Might be sleeping, Remus had a rough night last night and Dora's usually asleep by mid-afternoon these days. She'll be up in a few hours, though-" Sirius explained as they walked into the kitchen.

"They're not sleeping." Erin said, barely glancing up from the Daily Prophet.

"I didn't think either would have the energy for-"

"They're in Diagon Alley." Erin said with a laugh. "I don't know if you prefer tea or coffee, Harry, but I have some coffee made, if you want some."

"I don't like coffee much, but thanks." Harry said.

"Butterbeer in the fridge." Erin said. "If you'd prefer."

"Thanks." Harry said, taking Erin's offer.

"Even Remus said it, this is your home, do whatever you'd like. We honestly will not care. Unless you bring Voldemort here, then we might have something to say about it." Sirius said. "Now, Erin, you said Diagon Alley, what did they go for?"

"I wish you hadn't left so early, it wasn't a good day. Remus had some weird meltdown, completely losing his cool about- well, I don't even know what- but Tonks was calm the entire time. After Remus calmed down some, they came up with an idea to try to get the supplies needed for Wolfsbane."

"And why did _they_ go?" Sirius asked. "Neither one of them is very subtle-"

"No, no, it was genius." Erin said. "Remus just simply cast a- a concealment charm? No. Yes. The charm that makes a person hidden-"

"A Disillusionment Charm?" Harry asked.

"Yes! That!" Erin cried, pointing at Harry. "Thank you! Anyways, he hid himself using that-"

"And what was the she-wolf's involvement?" Sirius asked.

Erin snorted. "I dare you to call her that when they get home." She said. "She morphed, she _became_ Bellatrix. The shopkeepers aren't going to deny Bellatrix such a sale- no matter what she's buying."

"She morphed?" Sirius asked. "Molly told her not to morph her-"

"She didn't morph her stomach away, Sirius. She's not stupid."

"Except now there's a pregnant Bellatrix walking through Diagon Alley, that must be attracting attention. People might say it's Voldemort's spawn-"

Erin fake gagged. "Honestly, Sirius. They placed a concealment charm on her robes, it hid her stomach really well-but when she mentioned they should be using it later so she doesn't have to be under complete house arrest, Remus didn't go for it. But it's useful for now."

"Why didn't you go as Bellatrix?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't. We don't have Polyjuice and even if we did, we don't have Bellatrix's hair. I just wouldn't be able to." Erin explained. "Sirius, we need Wolfsbane. Remus _needs_ Wolfsbane. You should have seen him, he tries to pretend everything's okay, but honestly- it just wasn't."

"They could have waited for me, and I would have gone-"

"And done what?" Erin asked. "They would have immediately known why you wanted the supplies. And we couldn't very well disguise _you_ as Bellatrix..."

* * *

 _i don't know if a concealment charm on clothes would hide a baby bump. for the sake of this, let's pretend, shall we? Like I said, certain parts are changing._

 _I mean it's already AU, let's have fun with it._


	34. Shampoo and Sass

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

I TOTALLY MENTIONED THE MUNDUNGUS MEETING BUT DIDN'T USE SEVEN POTTERS. Okay then brain

Also, I suppose we're at late July here. Let's say a couple days before Harry's birthday.

* * *

"Hey, you two." Erin said, as she entered the living room.

"Hey, Ginger Spice." Harry responded, looking up from the book he had been seemingly studying for the last few days. Tonks snickered from where she was half asleep on the couch.

"Prince Eric." Erin responded quickly, giving a mock bow in his direction before flopping onto the couch beside Tonks' feet. "So, listen, don't use the blue shampoo."

"Why?" Tonks asked, finally lifting her head to look at Erin.

"Just trust me."

"That doesn't make me want to trust you." Tonks commented, and Harry nodded.

"It's true, Erin." Harry said.

"Fine." Erin muttered. "I'm trying to prank Sirius. I've already told Remus, now I'm telling you two. Although, if it works on Sirius, it'd be extra funny if someone else got hit with the prank too."

"Thanks for the heads up, but you do know Sirius showers in the middle of the night, so we won't get to see his reaction." Tonks said.

"How do you know when he showers?" Erin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm awake almost five times a night for different and stupid reasons, trust me, _I know_."

Erin shrugged. "Yes, well, I may have created a plan to get him to shower mid-day." She said. "Don't go into the kitchen for about an hour."

"What did you do to the kitchen?" Tonks asked suspiciously.

Erin shrugged. "Remus won't be back for a few hours, but Sirius said he'd be home by noon, so anytime-"

There was a bang and a loud curse in the kitchen.

"Perfect!" Erin said, grinning.

"Was that Sirius, though?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, the manwolf doesn't swear. _Usually_." Erin commented.

"Manwolf?" Tonks asked. "Really?"

"It's better than what Sirius called you last week- he called you 'she-wolf'."

"That doesn't make sense, I'm not the werewolf here."

"Yeah, well, Sirius doesn't make sense most of the time." Erin replied. "Must be a man thing."

"You do realise there's a man here, right?" Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Harry's a teenager, teenagers don't count." Erin said simply. "Plus, are you really man if you don't know what-"

"Alright, that's great, Erin!" Tonks interrupted with a laugh. "His birthday's in a couple days, be nice-"

"Oh, I am nice to him. He's the godson, I can't be a dick." Erin commented. "Plus, if I want keep having _fun_ with Sirius, I should be nice to his godson."

"And why are you nice to me, then? I'm not really anything to Sirius-" Tonks began.

"You're the cousin. Plus, us women have to stick together."

"Erin!'' An angry voice yelled from the kitchen. The door banged open, and there stood Sirius, a strange goop dripping from his hair. "What the Hell?" He demanded.

Erin shrugged. "I guess you'd better go shower."

Harry and Tonks were laughing as Sirius glared. He stormed up the stairs and they heard the bathroom door slam.

"How do you know he'll use the right shampoo?'' Harry asked finally.

"I took the good one out, he's got no choice." Erin said with a grin. "Now, I should clean the kitchen up before Remus gets home, he's a bit of a neat freak, isn't he?"

Tonks smirked. "Are you going to have to clean it like a Muggle or-"

"No, no. I just knew Sirius wouldn't think of using magic at first." Erin said, standing. "Must be a Gryffindor thing."

"Harry's a Gryffindor."

"He's a kid, he doesn't count."

As Erin disappeared into the kitchen, Harry exchanged a look with Tonks.

"She's a strange person-" He began.

"You'll get used to her."

It was nearly an hour later that there was a yell from upstairs. Remus burst into the living room, Erin behind him.

''Remus, it's fine!" She said, laughing.

"That wasn't from you two-?" He began to ask.

"Remus, that was a man." Tonks said simply, sitting up slowly. "I would say Erin's plan worked."

They heard Sirius storming down the stairs.

"Erin! I swear to _Merlin_!" He yelled, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. His shoulder-length hair was bright _purple_. Erin was simply grinning, and Remus stared. "Fix it." Sirius said.

Harry had begun laughing, and then Remus laughed.

"I think it suits you." Tonks said, snickering.

"You shut up." Sirius said.

"No, really." Erin said. "You look fetching."

Remus and Harry laughed harder. "We could just cut your hair." Remus commented.

"It'll grow back purple." Erin said, a sly grin on her face. "You'll need the counter-charm."

"What is it?" Sirius demanded.

Erin shrugged. "I don't know."

"You... don't _know_?" Sirius asked. "You better find it-"

"Or what, Mr Convict?" Erin challenged.

Sirius glared at her.

"Have a sense of humour, Padfoot." Remus said, patting Sirius' shoulder as he walked by. "You did the same thing to Snape once."

"Yeah, but it wore off after an hour!" Sirius said. "Will this wear off?" He asked Erin.

"No. Like I said, you need the charm."


	35. Birthdays and Letters

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

* * *

Harry's birthday arrived, and Sirius was the first one to hand him a gift the second he entered the kitchen. The last couple days, whenever Sirius would walk into a room, he would usually be met with one of them laughing at him. Finally they seemed to be getting used to it, because they wouldn't start laughing so hard at his misfortune.

"Has anyone ever told you, you sleep late?" Sirius asked lightly.

"Sirius, you're just awake too early." Tonks commented, shoving the gift from her and Remus across the table as Harry sat down. "Remus left early, he'll be back in a few hours."

"Here." Erin said, dropping a book and an envelope on the table by Harry. "I was going to wrap it, but- anyway, it's MACUSA's Auror handbook, I figure it might have some similarities to Aurors here. And the letter is a recommendation. If you want to go to America, give it to the Head Auror, you'd get accept instantly. We parted on good terms, and I'm sure even handing this in here might help as well, I'm sure the different Ministries communicate."

"Oh, er, thanks." Harry said.

"And-" Erin said, pulling a wand from her robes. "I know you lot have that whole 'wand chooses the wizard' thing, but it's nice to have a spare wand. Eleven inches, Thunderbird core- yew, I believe." She placed the wand on the table. "Might come in handy."

Harry picked up the wand. "Yeah, thanks."

"Well, that's all very boring." Sirius commented.

Erin rolled her eyes as Harry picked up the package Sirius had handed him. He unwrapped it to reveal a book called _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_.

"Have you read it, Sirius?" Erin asked casually. "If you haven't, you should."

Harry snickered as Sirius rolled his eyes and walked to make tea. Harry picked up the package from Remus and Tonks, which was considerably lighter than either book.

"Remus and I searched everywhere for that, he forgot where he had put it." Tonks explained. "We wanted to get you something better, but things are a little- restricted- for all of us right now."

Harry unwrapped it, and Sirius appeared at his shoulder. Harry unwrapped a watch, and he looked up for some sort of explanation.

"That was James'." Sirius said, his voice hoarse. "Where did you find it?"

"Remus took a few things from the house, things that could be- things that weren't very damaged." Tonks explained. "He left them all here, we've been looking for it for weeks now. I found it last night, in _our_ closet, so we wasted three weeks in the attic-"

"It was Dad's?" Harry asked.

"Flip it over, James carved a snitch in the back of his." Sirius said. Harry did so, and Sirius' heart jumped a beat. There was a carving, of a snitch. This was James Potter's watch. "It's tradition for a wizard to get a watch when he becomes of age. I thought all of ours were gone. Remus lost his by the time he was 19, a full moon, if I remember. I lost mine when I was arrested, so I wasn't sure how we could get you one."

Harry had stood, walking around the table and throwing his arms around a startled Tonks. "Thank you." He said.

"It wasn't me, Harry." She said quietly, but she returned the hug anyway. "Might want to surprise Remus with one of those when he gets home." She said when he stepped away.

"All of our gifts seem practical, Sirius, except for yours. Who's the boring one now?" Erin asked.

The back door opened, and Remus stepped in. Before he could say anything, Harry had walked over to him and threw his arms around him. "You liked the watch, then?"

"How did you find it?" Sirius asked.

"It was left in their bedroom." Remus explained when Harry had sat back down. "Didn't find their wands, though. I have a few other things too, but it seems to have gotten spread out over the years."

* * *

By the afternoon, they all traveled to the Burrow, where Molly insisted on holding some type of celebration. Hermione had arrived to stay at the Burrow the day before, and Harry had been excited to see her immediately.

It was a few minutes of people approaching Harry, handing him presents and asking how his summer was going.

"Sirius-" Fleur began, cornering the purple-haired man. "I get zat perhaps you might enjoy zis look-"

"I don't, trust me." Sirius said, casting a look at Erin. "I'm trying to fix it, Fleur."

"Will eet be purple tomorrow?"

"I hope not." Sirius said as Erin approached and Fleur stalked off.

"I would be willing to fix it-" She began.

"You know _how_?" Sirius demanded.

"I'm not an idiot, of course I do." Erin said. "But I need you to convince me."

Sirius glowered. "How about I don't _curse_ you?"

"Good luck trying."

* * *

"Are you feeling alright?" Remus asked quietly, placing a hand on her back.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." Remus said, brushing his other hand over her cheek.

She swatted his hand away. "It's fine, Remus."

There was a flash of silver and a weasel appeared, speaking in Arthur's voice: "Minister of Magic coming with me."

"We should go.'' Remus said immediately, pulling gently to her feet.

"Remus-"

"Sirius, you'll bring Harry back later?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded, and Remus led Tonks to the gate.

* * *

They had been home only a few minutes when an owl appeared, tapping on the window. Remus let the owl in, and it swooped in, dropping a letter and disappearing again.

"For you." Remus said, picking up the envelope and dropping it onto Tonks' lap.

She sighed, scooping it up. She opened and read for a minute. "Mum's not so mad, wants to talk- the day after tomorrow, I guess. Dad says we should come by for lunch."

"But that's good." Remus said.

"It's good that it seems like Dad finally convinced her you weren't some kind of demon-"

"Is that what she's called me?"

Tonks shrugged. "Dad says she's called you a lot of names." Tonks explained. "But if we're invited over there, maybe that's good."


	36. Little Moments

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

* * *

She was laying on the couch, a pillow shoved between her back and the back of the couch. James was balancing precariously on her hip, his head leaning down on her baby bump. His ears would flicker when the baby moved, but he just continued purring. Remus had gone to check the enchantments, which he did twice a day now- despite nothing changing.

The front door opened, and as Harry entered, James stood and stretched, stepping onto her shoulder and jumping over the arm of the couch. He meowed an urgent greeting to Harry, weaving around Harry's legs.

"Hey, Jamie." Harry said, leaning down and scratching the cat's head. James purred, rubbing against his hand gratefully.

"Oh, sure, leave me because Harry gets home." Tonks commented, sitting up. "Where are Sirius and Erin?"

Harry shrugged, stepping over the cat and sinking onto the other couch. "Sirius is trying to convince her to fix his hair. I don't know where they went-"

"Did they make you walk back here alone?"

"No, no, they walked me to the barriers at least- I don't know where they went after that." Harry said. "Remus?"

"Doing the usual, checking enchantments."

"Right. I'm going to head to bed, Sirius said we have to be up early-"

"We don't, the wedding's in the afternoon. I know _I'm_ not getting up early." Tonks said. "Sleep in, no one cares anymore."

* * *

"Moony! Join me for a drink." Sirius said, pulling Remus into the kitchen.

"I'd rather-"

"I was talking to Erin, and she still won't turn my hair back."

"She's stubborn." Remus said as they sat at the table.

"But, Moony, we haven't _shagged in days_." Sirius complained. "I don't know why she did the hair thing, but now she's-"

"You're talking to the wrong person, Pads."

"Oh, right." Sirius said, taking a swig of firewhiskey. "I wouldn't think that would-"

"Sirius, she's your cousin, we don't need to have this conversation." Remus said, sighing.

"You know you don't need a woman, right?"

"Maybe that was your thing, but- We are not having this conversation." Remus said firmly. "You need sleep, you're sloshed-"

"I'm sloshed a lot." Sirius said. "But no, I don't need sleep. I need to convince Erin to fix my hair."

"Well, I do need sleep." Remus said, standing. "Get some sleep. Knowing you, you'll be up before 6am."

* * *

"Enchantments still holding up?" She asked with a smirk as Remus slipped into bed next to her. "You were gone longer-"

"Yes." Remus said, sighing. "Well, no. And I was just with Sirius."

"No?"

"The Fidelius Charm, it keeps falling, and I can't keep bringing Bill over here for us to recast it."

She rolled over and sat up. "What? Why?''

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. Bill's Secret Keeper, only Order members know where we are, so I don't understand it." He said. "The other enchantments are still holding, you can't get within a mile of us, though. It should keep us relatively safe."

There was a thump and a giggle from the hallway.

"At this rate, they're going to be the next ones to have a baby." Remus commented.

"I don't know, do you think they're really careless-"

"Sirius doesn't exactly have a lot of self restraint. Besides, it only takes one forgetful person." He said, rubbing a hand over her belly.

"Well, you were slacking off with the lessons, Professor." Tonks said, shifting so they were closer. "You haven't taught me much for a while."

He cupped her face, pulling her into a kiss. "I'll teach you more, I promise." He whispered.

"You still owe me the birds." She whispered.

* * *

Sirius walked into the kitchen, his hair finally the shade of black it was meant to be.

"Ah, so you convinced her." Remus commented, looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"It was a simple charm, I should have known it- joke's on me, I suppose." Sirius said, shrugging.

"And the joke was _in_ me last night." Erin muttered, shoving passed Sirius into the kitchen. She was wearing a pale green dress, and carrying her shoes.

Sirius clutched his chest dramatically. "Oh, Erin, you scared me- I thought you were a troll."

"Fuck off, Black. Remus, your wife's having some trouble upstairs. And Sirius, go get dressed."

Remus stood, disappearing from the kitchen. Sirius turned, and Erin stuck a foot out behind his. He stumbled backwards, landing on his backside.

"Fuck, Erin!"

"I thought dogs landed on their feet?"

"That's cats!"

Erin snorted.

* * *

"Feeling alright?" Remus asked.

She was leaning forward, her hands on the dresser. She was wearing a dark purple dress which was only partially buttoned, her hair blonde and curly. "Hmm?" She asked, standing up and facing him. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little back ache, and I can't get my dress buttoned and Erin said she'd send you up."

"Right." Remus said, and she turned around again, and he gently buttoned the last three buttons on her dress. "You know, I'd rather _unbutton_ this-"

"Well, I will need help doing that later." She said, laughing. She turned to him, wrapping her arms around him gently. He wrapped one arm around her, rubbing her back in slow circles.

He ran his other hand through her hair. "Blonde?"

"Do you not like it?" She asked.

"I like your hair no matter what colour it is."


	37. A Wedding March and A Funeral Hymn

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

* * *

The twins had come and taken Harry to the Burrow late into the morning, so that he could help be an usher for the wedding. There had been talk of disguising him, but with the time restraints on Polyjuice Potion, they elected not to.

It was extremely warm that day, but luckily it was cooler inside the tent. The ceremony was nice and short, and the reception passed without so much of a hint of what was happening elsewhere, even if it would become well known in a matter of hours.

Most of the night she sat with a drinking Sirius or walked the garden with another Order member or two, watching the wards, until Remus managed to convince her that he was also giving up Order duties for the night and dragged her to the floor.

It wasn't exactly easy to dance because she wasn't wearing heels and was unfortunately half a foot shorter than him, and her bump definitely provided a new barrier that separated the two- but it was nice, just holding one another and swaying to the music playing.

She inhaled sharply at one point, and had been hoping Remus didn't notice- but there was never anything he didn't notice.

"Are you alright?" He asked, leaning to her ear.

"Just a sharp kick- or an elbow hit- I'm not really sure."

He moved his hand from her waist to gently stroke the side of her stomach, which earned him a kick in response.

"Mmm, thanks for that.'' She murmured, resting her forehead in his shoulder.

"You know what I wonder." Remus said after a few seconds of silence.

"Hmm?"

"How long until those two actually admit they've got something." Remus said. She lifted her head and looked towards where Sirius and Erin were, and it looked like they were almost trying to out drink the other, but they were also laughing and grinning at each other.

"I'd give it another few months." Tonks said.

"No, no, it'll be longer. She's like his Lily. If Lily were like Sirius, and James _was_ Sirius." Remus said, and Tonks snorted. "It'll be a few years yet, I'm thinking."

"You want to place a wager on that, Mr Lupin?" She asked.

"I'm not a betting man, Dora." He said with a small smile. "Usually."

* * *

Late into the evening, Harry and Hermione were speaking in whispers at a table nearby about who-knew-what, and Erin was with the twins- who had warmed up to Erin quickly in the first times they had met her. Remus was a few feet away, talking with Hagrid and Charlie- and she was just simply watching the crowd, standing off to the side. Sirius was walking by the table where Harry and Hermione were talking when the silver orb appeared in the middle of the floor, shifting into a lynx.

 ** _"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister is dead. They are coming."_**

No one seemed to move for a few seconds as the silver light began fading. And then everything happened at once- there was a scream, and black cloaked figures began appearing, spells were already flying.

Any protective enchantments surrounding the Burrow had fallen.

Sirius was close enough to Harry and Hermione, and he grabbed both and vanished without giving either a warning. Remus heard Tonks cry out as she tried to deflect a curse but it struck her in the leg anyway. She fell to her knees, but Remus reached her before the Death Eater's next curse did. He conjured a shield that bounced the curse back at the Death Eater, pulling one of her arms around his shoulders and pulling her upright.

"Are you alright?" He demanded, deflecting another curse.

"I'm fine-" She said. They disappeared, leaving the wedding and fighting behind. They reappeared right outside the house, closer than the boundaries should have allowed them.

"The boundaries fell." Sirius said, waving his wand. "I'm trying to get them back up before we get any visitors."

"I'm going back." Remus said, helping Tonks to sit on the porch stairs where Harry and Hermione were.

"Remus-" Tonks began, but he was already gone.

"These should hold." Sirius decided. "Until we get back, and can reset the Fidelius Charm. If anyone comes, kill them. Any Death Eaters, _kill them._ "

He disappeared with a crack.

"Did Sirius just tell us to kill people?" Hermione asked quietly, pale and clearly shocked.

"Yes?" Tonks responded, although she wasn't entirely sure. She sighed, grabbing the railing and pulling herself up. "Come on, sitting out here would just be inviting some kind of trouble."

"What about the wedding?" Harry asked quickly.

"The Order will get everyone out, we can't do anything right now." Tonks said, stepping up the stairs slowly. Her leg was hurting terribly, but at least she could walk. "Once they see that you're not there, they'll leave."

"We shouldn't stay-" Harry said.

''I'm sure Sirius will be thrilled to come back and see I've let you leave." Tonks said. "Hermione, you're smart, you can't think leaving is a good idea right now."

Hermione looked at Harry and then stood. "Harry, I think we should stay here."

"Hermione, we have to go-" Harry began.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him to his feet. "Leaving at this moment won't help anyone." She said. Harry sighed, but walked into the house, Tonks behind him.

Tonks began to make tea, while James weaved around Harry's legs at the table and inspected Hermione cautiously. They sat together at the table quietly, waiting for word or for any of the others to arrive home.

"Should we go back-?" Harry asked at point, earning a scathing glare from Hermione.

"No, Harry. They're searching for you." Hermione said. "If you go back, you're just putting anyone else still there in danger."

A silver orb materialised but took no shape- and Remus' voice spoke this time. _"Alastor Moody, dead. Reports of other deaths have been mentioned. Wedding is cleared, stay alert, possible attack."_

The orb disappeared and the silence in the kitchen seemed to stretch forever.


	38. Beginning of An End

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

* * *

"Where is Potter?" Dolohov demanded of Sirius, pointing his wand at Sirius. Remus knew Sirius had a tendency to hurl insults at people pointing wands at him, and he only hoped he would refrain this one time.

"I don't know." Sirius lied smoothly, but Dolohov flicked his wand at Sirius, and Sirius fell forward. His scream filled the otherwise silent tent, and it was Erin who responded.

She had jumped up, and slammed her shoulder into Dolohov's stomach. "Don't you dare!" She yelled. Sirius fell limply, gasping for air, as Dolohov released the curse.

Dolohov recovered quickly, swinging his arm and striking Erin. She fell, clutching at her jaw as blood dripped from her mouth.

"Anyone else want to try anything?" Dolohov asked, as Erin rose slowly. Dolohov faced her. "You want a fight?" He asked, stepping forward and grabbing her arm. "Get back with the others."

"No." Erin said. "You've questioned us-"

"We have more questions." Dolohov said, staring down at Erin. She glared. "We're not leaving until we get more answers."

Dolohov pocketed his wand, pulling out a knife instead. "And since you're eager..." He said, tracing the dull side of the knife along her cheek. She moved quickly, and it took Remus a moment to realise what had happened. Erin had bit Dolohov's hand, and Dolohov dropped his knife in shock as he yelled. He shoved Erin, who fell backwards and landed next to Sirius, who was still shaking slightly.

"We want to know where Potter is. We were told he was here." Rowle said. "We want to know-"

"He left." Remus said, his heart pounding.

Rowle stepped towards Remus. "Where did he go?" He asked. "Where did he go, _werewolf_?"

"We don't know." Remus replied, looking at Rowle. Dolohov was clutching his bleeding hand, staring at Erin in disgust. "He left a few days into summer."

"And why should we believe you?" Rowle asked. "A werewolf, _scum_ like you, why would you tell us the truth?"

"Why would I have any reason to do otherwise?" Remus spat.

"You're a member of the Order of the Phoenix, you're loyal to Potter-" Rowle began, narrowing his eyes.

"Many wizards might say werewolves don't have loyalties, not to humans, anyway." Remus said. "What would make me any different? We work for ourselves, no one else. What does a wizard's war matter to us?"

There was a sharp intake of breath to his left, and he wasn't sure if it was Molly or Ginny. He felt terrible, but sometimes, he had to use the reputation that came with his condition.

* * *

Sirius wasn't surprised that they were still awake, still sitting at the table. When they entered, all three had stood, facing them.

"Is everyone alright?" Tonks asked. Her eyes traveled to Sirius' hands, which were soaked in blood, and to the bruise on Erin's jaw. "Are you-"

"We're fine." Sirius said, dropping into a chair. "That's George's-"

"George?" Hermione and Harry asked at the same moment.

"He's alive." Erin said. "Took a bad curse, lost an ear."

"And Dolohov may have lost a finger." Sirius added.

"I did not bite his _finger off_." Erin said quickly.

"You bit Dolohov?" Tonks asked, her jaw dropping.

"I thought I was the only man she'd bite." Sirius commented.

"And George-" Hermione began, ignoring Sirius' comment.

"He'll be fine." Sirius said. "Can't grow the ear back, but he'll live."

"Remus?" Tonks asked gently. Remus hadn't spoken since they walked in, but he looked up at the sound of Tonks' voice. Sirius noticed that Remus looked tense, almost disgusted. "Are you alright?"

"Mate, those things you said-" Sirius began. "I doubt the Order believed them."

Remus didn't say anything to Sirius, instead addressing Tonks. "Are you alright? Your leg, is it-?" He asked, walking around the table to sit next to her.

"It's fine." Tonks said, but she shifted so Remus could bring her leg up to his lap.

"Stinging Jinx." He said, eyeing the apparent burn on her leg. "It'll fade in a few hours."

"Remus, you said other people had died." Hermione said. "At the wedding, or...?"

"No one died at the wedding. We overheard the Death Eaters talking about the houses they hit, more kept arriving while we were all being questioned." Remus explained. "A couple hours ago, when I sent the message, they finally gave up and left. Kingsley sent a second patronus, telling us Alastor was listed as dead at the Ministry. We separated to check the houses. All of the houses we went to- the enchantments had all broken."

"Who else was killed?" Tonks asked.

"The Dursleys, are they-" Harry began.

"They're fine. They weren't found." Erin said.

"Alastor was killed, we found him at his house. Kingsley was still at the Ministry last we heard from him, but he's alive so far." Sirius said. "They burned down a few houses, like Hestia's and Delphias'-"

"Who _died_?" Hermione asked.

"Ted and Andromeda." Remus said quietly.


	39. Babysitting and Visits

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 _Skipping to August's full moon, enjoy that jump though_

* * *

"Erin-" Remus said, practically cornering her in the kitchen almost three weeks later. It was the day of full moon, and Remus _had_ been able to have Wolfsbane, because of the day when Tonks had become Bellatrix. They had bought a few months of supplies from Diagon Alley, because they definitely were right when they had said that no one would question Bellatrix.

"Yes, I know!" Erin snapped. "Make sure Harry and Hermione stay here, I _got it_!"

"No, that's not what I was going ask." Remus said.

"Oh?" Erin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sirius is coming with me tonight-"

"I know."

"-and I'm concerned about Dora."

"Why?" Erin asked.

Remus sighed. "She's been acting strange. The baby hasn't moved much today-"

"I thought the baby _barely_ moved on full moons anyway?" Erin asked, narrowing her eyes. "Why does it worry you now?"

"Just- can you keep an eye on her? Please?"

"Ah, Hell, I'm already babysitting two- let's make it four." Erin said. "You know she'll call you a prat-"

Remus shrugged. "Thank you, Erin."

* * *

Harry and Hermione were pouring over books on the floor in the corner of the living room, and Tonks was leaning back on the couch, her feet stretched out on the table, also reading.

"I thought Sirius didn't like the idea of feet on tables-" Erin began, poking one of Tonks' feet as she walked by.

"Sirius was also raised by two incestuous lunatics, his opinion doesn't matter much." Tonks replied, not even looking up.

Erin flopped down onto the couch. "This is what we're reduced to?" Erin asked. "Three bookworms?"

"Could be four, find yourself a book." Tonks responded.

Erin scoffed.

"What are you doing, anyway? I thought you were going with them?" Tonks asked.

"I've been asked to babysit." Erin said. "Those two-" She pointed at Harry and Hermione. "-and you two." She finished, pointing at Tonks.

"Why? What on Earth are we going to do?" Tonks asked.

"Sirius expects Harry and Hermione to run, and Remus expects you to have the baby."

"Right." Tonks said slowly. "Because we're just planning for everything to happen while they're gone."

Erin smirked. "What are you two reading anyway? We know you're not studying for your NEWTs-"

"What do you two know about Horcruxes?" Hermione asked, turning to face them.

Tonks placed her book on her belly, frowning. "Horcruxes?" She asked. "Those are really dark-"

"But what do you know about them?" Hermione prompted.

Erin and Tonks exchanged a glance.

"You aren't trying to _make_ one, are you?" Erin asked, slowly.

"No!" Harry said quickly. "No, we're- well, what do you guys know?"

"I just know they're dark magic." Tonks said.

"Same, never heard much about them." Erin said. "Except apparently there's a really bad ritual that goes into creating them-"

"But what about destroying them?" Hermione asked.

Erin shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you can't."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Why, though? Of all things to be researching, why Horcruxes?" Erin asked.

There was a sudden sound like howling wind, growing louder every second. They small group looked up at the sound of a loud _bang_ upstairs. Erin moved first, grabbing the Invisibility Cloak from the table beside Tonks' feet and throwing it at the pair in the corner. She stood, her wand in her hand, waiting. Tonks rose slowly too, grabbing her wand from the arm of couch.

Erin gave her a look. "You're not dueling-"

"Where else am I going to go?" Tonks spat.

There was the sound of footsteps in the upper hallway, and on the stairs.

''I really never realised how loud those stupid stairs are." Erin whispered, waving her wand and turning out all of the lights in the living room.

A minute later, though, they turned back on.

"Hello, lovelies." Bellatrix greeted, a wicked smile spreading across her face. Rodolphus Lestrange stood next to her, grinning just as madly.

* * *

 _ **Short chapter, and I'm sorry!**_


	40. The Visit

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 _Skipping to August's full moon, enjoy that jump though_

* * *

"Rodolphus, take care of the Mudblood-" Bellatrix began.

"I'm not Muggleborn!" Erin spat, raising her wand.

"An American?" Bellatrix asked, raising an eyebrow. "Very well, take care of the _American_. I have unsettled business."

They were both walking forward, and Erin did the first thing she could think of- she shot a Killing Curse at Rodolphus, who sidestepped it. Tonks had raised her wand as well, but Bellatrix was faster and disarmed the young witch.

"I will Crucio you where you stand." Bellatrix said, grabbing her arm. "And I doubt you want that. We'll let Rodolphus talk to the American, all we want is information."

She dragged Tonks towards the kitchen, and Erin was stuck facing Rodolphus alone. "I'll kill you." Erin said.

"You could, but then Bella would come right back in here." Rodolphus said casually. "We just have questions."

There was a cry of pain from the kitchen and Erin nearly dropped her wand. She saw a book shift in the corner, and cast a silent charm to immobilize both Harry and Hermione. She looked back at Rodolphus, hoping her charm would hold.

"Ask away." She said firmly.

* * *

"I just have questions." Bellatrix said, pacing.

"Why would I tell you anything?" Tonks spat.

Bellatrix slashed her wand, leaving a long cut on Tonks' arm. She cried out, clutching at her arm.

"I'd rethink, or the next one might hit something more... precious." Bellatrix taunted.

Tonks froze. "You wouldn't."

"I would." Bellatrix replied calmly. "Now, where's Potter?"

"I don't know." Tonks said, feeling along the drawer handles. She was counting, hoping she didn't lose count, she had to find the proper drawer.

"I didn't raise you to lie." Bellatrix said. She paced, and Tonks took advantage of the second her back was turned, opening a drawer and grabbing a knife. She leaned on her hand, hiding the knife behind her back.

"I'm not lying." Tonks said, trying to stay calm. "I don't know."

Bellatrix slashed her wand again, catching her leg this time. She cried again, sinking to the floor, but managing to keep the knife behind her back. It sliced her hand, and she hissed in pain, but at this point- what was one more cut?

The baby moved, and she felt more desperate.

"Perhaps I need to teach you what happens to liars." Bellatrix said, raising her wand. "Cruc-"

"Mother, please!" She cried, momentarily letting go of the knife, wrapping her arms around her belly. "Mother, please-"

It was the only defense she had at this moment, she had to use it. And it worked. Bellatrix froze, staring down at her.

And for the first time in months, Tonks thanked Merlin for her hormones, because tears began hitting her cheeks.

"I never wanted this, Mother- please-" She said, her voice growing hoarse.

"Oh, my dear." Bellatrix said quietly, lowering her wand. "We'll fix this." She decided, kneeling down in front of Tonks. "We'll kill the werewolf, the dog too- might as well kill the American as well- and we'll rid you of the child-"

She wrapped her arms around Tonks tightly. "My darling, you're making the right choice." Bellatrix whispered. "Mother's here, I'm going to help you."

"You're not my mother." Tonks whispered, and she felt Bellatrix tense. She reached down, grabbing the knife from behind her and plunging it upwards just as Bellatrix leaned back.

It struck its mark, getting lodged in the older woman's chest. Bellatrix stumbled back, her eyes wide. She looked horrified, as she grasped for her wand, but Tonks kicked it out of the way.

"Nymphadora?" Bellatrix asked, clutching her chest.

Tonks didn't move. There was blood on her clothes, she was in pain and she just simply could not get up. Bellatrix fell against the leg of the table, and she moved no more. Tonks felt her head hit the cabinet behind her, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Erin had heard the cries and the thumps- but what could she do? The risk of being disarmed, possibly killed, meant that the charm holding Harry and Hermione in place would be lifted- and they've no doubt jump to face a Death Eater.

"Sounds like Bella's getting somewhere." Rodolphus commented.

Erin surveyed Rodolphus- could she take him? If it came to it, could she do it?

"Where's Potter?" Rodolphus asked, stepping closer.

"I don't know." Erin said.

"What do you know? Or are Americans truly dumb?" Rodolphus asked.

Erin seethed. "I know there's a war, and a group fighting your kind."

"Are you a member of the Order, or just shagging one?" Rodolphus asked, eyeing her.

Erin felt the anger, and gave in. She shot three curses- two of which hit the man and one that missed- that left Rodolphus Stunned and tied up in magical bonds. The third curse, a Killing Curse, unfortunately missed him, but at least he was out of the way.

She let go of the charm holding Harry and Hermione, who reappeared seconds later.

"I don't care what you do with him." She said to Hermione, who was staring down at Rodolphus. She stepped over Rodolphus and towards the kitchen.

When she entered, the first thing she saw was _blood_. The second thing was Bellatrix- leaning dead against the leg of the table.

"Holy shit." Erin said, walking towards Bellatrix. She looked along the blood trail, which led to Tonks- who was seemingly drenched in blood. "Oh, _shit_!"

She wound up kneeling in blood, but it didn't matter- she would be nothing but a pile of blood if Remus came home to this sight.

"I'm alive." Tonks muttered.

"Thank God!" Erin said. "What happened? Is this _yours_?"

"Some, maybe." Tonks said, opening her eyes slowly.

"It's not from-" Erin began, gesturing to Tonks' belly.

She shook her head, and lifted her arm to point at her leg. Her arm, hand and leg were all slashed, but not bleeding.

"They're not deep." Erin said. "You stabbed her, though?"

"Is she dead?" Tonks asked.

"Definitely."

"Oh- I just killed someone." Tonks said, clapping her non-injured hand to her mouth. "I just _killed_ someone!"

"I'm a little more worried about you." Erin said. "Are you in pain?"

"Well, yes." Tonks responded. "Help me up, we need to deal with this."

Erin straightened up, hoisting Tonks to her feet. She swayed a bit, but remained upright. Erin realised she was trembling, and led her to a kitchen chair. "Just stay here." Erin said. She summoned a towel, used her wand to dampen it and wiped as much blood from Tonks' skin as she could. She cast a couple healing charms, healing up the cuts quickly. Then she straightened, facing the blood on the floor and the body.

"I killed my mother." Tonks muttered, dropping her head onto her hand.

"That was your _mother_?" Erin asked quickly. "I thought your mother died weeks ago!"

Tonks just began crying, her head resting on the crook of her elbow and Erin cursed pregnancy hormones.

She waved her wand, siphoning as much blood from the floor as she could- she would need Sirius or Remus' help later- and then just stared at the body.

The kitchen door opened and Harry and Hermione stepped in.

"He's still bound, but waking up. Should we Obliviate-" Hermione began asking and then froze. "Is she- is she dead?"

Erin turned. "Yeah, looks like Tonks doesn't need anyone to handle her problems for her- if she's got a knife."

Tonks groaned, but Erin was happy the crying ended as fast it began, and Tonks was just sitting there, her head on her elbow.

"Come on, Tonksie." Erin said, grabbing the woman's shoulders. "I'll take care of this, bury her in the garden or something- but go sleep-"

Tonks shook her head.

"Stubborn, all of you!" Erin spat. "Harry, Hermione, go get Rodolphus' wand- if he gets out of those bonds and has his wand- we might be screwed."

After the teenagers left the room(looking a little relieved), Tonks finally raised her head. "We might need Molly." She said quietly.

"What? Why?" Erin demanded.

"It's not just the cuts that hurt."

"Oh, shit, shit, shit." Erin said. "I'm not sure how to send a patronus message- will the Floo work? Or an owl- that won't be fast enough-"

"The Order has a secret Floo network. Don't you remember, you were at the meeting when we mentioned it-"

"Right! Shit, okay. Stay here, maybe don't look at your dead mother-or-whatever." Erin said, rushing from the room and towards the fireplace.

* * *

It seemed to take forever for Molly to arrive, but Erin was thankful when she did. She threw open the door, and the twins were standing on either side of Molly.

"When you said there had been an attack, we weren't sure-" Molly began as they entered. She saw Rodolphus, who had been re-Stunned by Erin only minutes before. Fred and George grinned at seeing Harry and Hermione, the latter of which threw her arms gratefully around Fred and gave him a quick kiss.

"Bellatrix was here as well." Erin said.

"Was?" Molly asked.

She took Molly by the elbow, and led her into the kitchen. Tonks was still sitting at the table, her head on her elbow again. Molly's eyes widened at the sight of Bellatrix.

"Oh-" She said quietly. "Tonks, dear, why don't we get you settled in bed and see how you're doing?" She approached Tonks, who allowed Molly to lead her up the stairs.

"Oh, so they weren't kidding, Fred." George said as they entered the kitchen with Harry and Hermione.

"Harry's just been telling us that there was an _incident_ -"

"-that requires a little hiding." George finished.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on Rodolphus. All four of us can't be out there digging a grave, we can't leave Molly unguarded." Erin said. "Hermione, George, you stay. Harry, Fred, let's dispose of a body."


	41. The Visit's Aftermath

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 _Skipping to August's full moon, enjoy that jump though_

* * *

Molly had spent the rest of the night with Tonks, and when Sirius and Remus arrived home- Remus had gone up too. They had spotted the bloodstains and assumed the worse, and Erin could have laughed at how relieved Remus looked when she said it was not Tonks' blood that stained their kitchen floor.

"Do we find a way to tell them?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Screw them." Sirius spat, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "Let them think Bellatrix abandoned them."

"They'll come look for her." Rodolphus said, from where he was still bound up, sitting on the floor.

Sirius stood, walking over and kicking Rodolphus in the face. "To Hell with them!" He snapped. "To Hell with all of you!"

Rodolphus laughed as blood poured from his nose.

"Why are keeping him alive?" Sirius demanded. "Kill the bastard-"

"We'd be sinking to their level." Erin said calmly.

"Tonks completely slaughtered Bellatrix, are you saying she's as bad as them?" Sirius demanded, glaring at Erin.

Erin looked startled. "No, Sirius, I'm just saying-"

"What? What are you saying?" He demanded. "They can kill us, but we can't kill them? That's bullshit!"

"I think we should erase his memories." Hermione said quietly. "He'll be useless to the Death Eaters if he can't remember a thing."

There were footsteps on the stairs, and muffled voices. Sirius looked up, as Remus and Molly descended.

"She's not in labour." Molly said, and Sirius sighed- but he wasn't sure if it was relief or not. "But she may be close, or it may still be another few weeks. I've suggested she remain resting, as much as possible."

"I had hoped my wife had handled the werewolf brat-" Rodolphus began, but was cut off by another swift kick in the face from Sirius.

"We need to discuss what we're doing." Erin said. "As much as I love him being Sirius' punching bag, we can't keep him."

"I agree with Hermione.'' Fred said. "Erase his memories, You Know Who might do the job for us."

Molly sighed. "I also think erasing his memories, but not for those reasons."

"I say kill him." Remus said harshly. "He knows where we are-"

"Not if we erase his memories." Molly said gently. "He won't know where this house is."

Remus sighed. "Every memory. I don't want him to even remember Hogwarts."

"We'll take care of it." Erin nodded. "Sirius-"

Sirius nodded and grabbed Rodolphus by his shoulder and dragged him through the kitchen to the garden.

"I'm going to remove your bonds." Sirius said. "But if you try anything- I will kill you."

Rodolphus said nothing, but glared at Sirius. Sirius waved his wand, and the bonds fell away.

* * *

In the next few minutes, Erin would be happy that she had been standing the closest to Sirius when the bonds fell away. Rodolphus lunged, knocking Sirius flat on his back and prying his wand away.

"Crucio!" Rodolphus barked, and Sirius' screams filled the yard.

"No!" Erin screamed. "Expelliarmus!"

The wand flew from Rodolphus' hand, landing a few feet away, but Rodolphus reached for Sirius' throat. The two men wrestled, and Erin was torn between being worried that she'd hit Sirius with a spell and _it's just Sirius, who cares_?

"Stupefy!" She yelled, and it missed the pair. Rodolphus had Sirius pinned a second later, his hands pressing on Sirius' throat. "Crucio!" Erin screamed, knocking the man flat on his back and he writhed in pain. "Doesn't feel so good, huh?" She demanded, stepping forward. She released the spell, leaving Rodolphus gasping for air. And for good measure, she stomped on his already broken nose.

Sirius was trying to sit up, and Erin dropped to her knees to help him. There was a rustling sound and Erin looked up to see Rodolphus heading for them again, and without thinking, she cried:

"Avada Kedavra!"

Rodolphus fell with a thud to the ground, lifeless. Erin fell back, shocked.

* * *

Erin paused at the kitchen door a few days later, listening to the hushed voices.

"Harry, we don't know where any _are_!" Hermione hissed. "You're safest here right now-"

"Except for the Death Eater attack, sure." Harry retorted. "We need to go-"

Erin pushed open the door and they froze, looking at her.

"Where are you going?" Erin asked, sitting across from them.

"There's something we need to do." Harry said.

"So I've heard." Erin said. "You do realise Sirius won't let you leave, not alive, anyway. What could possibly be so important you'd want to leave our slice of paradise?"

"We need to defeat Vo-"

Hermione made a noise like a spitting cat.

"You Know Who." Harry said quickly.

"Isn't that what all of us are doing?" Erin said. "Trying to defeat Snakeman?"

"We have the information to do it-"

"And you haven't told anyone? Harry, the Order can help!"

"It has to be me." Harry said, firmly.

"At least wait a little longer, Harry. Like I said, Sirius won't let you leave without a fight. Or better yet, if you do want to leave, leave next full moon- they'll both be gone, and neither will blame Tonks if you leave, and I can handle them."

Harry looked conflicted.

"Harry, it's only three more weeks." Hermione said gently.

"Fine." Harry said. "We'll leave next full moon."

"Good." Erin said, starting to stand.

"Erin, can I ask-?" Hermione began.

Erin plopped back down. "Ask me anything." She said.

"The other day, you said you weren't Muggle born." Hermione said. "Does America have a large population of purebloods? Or are you a halfblood?"

Erin raised an eyebrow. "Well, I am a pureblood. Born to Mark Anthony White and Beatrice Vulpexia."

"Are they-" Hermione began and then paused.

"They've been dead years. And I assume I have no living relatives, or they would have come for the money." Erin explained. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious about purebloods in America." Hermione said quietly, blushing a bit. "I mean, here, they-"

"Inbreed like crazy." Erin said, nodding. "Yeah, we're not so bad like that. There's something like 70 pureblood families in total, so it's a wide range- and we're allowed to marry No-Majs now-"

"No-Maj?" Harry asked.

"Non-magic. Muggle." Hermione said.

"You weren't allowed to marry them?" Harry asked.

"Not until a couple decades ago. Didn't stop it from happening, though." Erin said. "I mean, you guys must have heard of Newt Scamander-"

"He didn't marry a Muggle." Hermione said.

"No, but his wife's sister _did._ " Erin said. "Caused this whole thing- I think it was in the late 30s."

"Queenie Goldstein!" Hermione said.

"Right! She married a baker."

"What happened to them?" Harry asked.

"No one knows." Hermione said. "The only thing that mentions them is the History of Magic in America, apparently it was a pretty big deal what they did. Erin, why did you come _here_?"

"Hermione, why do you need to know?" Harry asked.

''A random American witch shows up, moves in and starts shagging the godfather of the Chosen One- seems suspicious- but we're just trusting her." Hermione said. "I'd just like to know more. None of us seem to know anything about her, but she was just accepted in- she could just up and kill you, Harry-"

"I'm not a Death Eater." Erin said. "In fact, in case you forgot, I just killed one. I was an Auror for MACUSA, moved here before I didn't like the work too much and got bored."

"Strange timing." Hermione commented.

"Trust me, I didn't know about the war." Erin said. She wasn't sure if she should have been a little impressed or offended by the bushy haired girl's attempts at prying information, but she was leaning towards impressed.


	42. One Ends, One Begins

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 _Totally skipped again, enjoy_

* * *

It was a few days later, the day before the full moon that Erin began feeling... funny. She was sitting at the table, head in her hands, trying to do the math. Had she had a period? Shit, when _was_ her last period? Did her breasts hurt? Or were they hurting because she had began to think they did?

"Are you alright?" A voice asked.

She jumped, knocking over her coffee mug. She spun to see Tonks hovering by the door, an eyebrow raised.

"Jumpy, are we?" She asked, heading over to the table and sitting down slowly.

Erin inspected her for a minute. "I- uh, are you in pain a lot?"

"No." Tonks said. "Not _proper_ pain anyway. Little things- my hips, my back, but nothing bad- _why_?" She narrowed her eyes.

"IthinkIampregnant." She said in one breath.

Tonks tilted her head. "Sorry?"

"I think I'm pregnant! And I really- I think I love Sirius and I don't know how he'll react, he's kind of an asshole-"

"Oh." Tonks said slowly. "You know what this means?"

"What?" Erin asked, unsure.

"I won the bet."

"Oh funny." Erin said, rolling her eyes.

"Come upstairs, there's still one of those tests left." Tonks said, standing slowly.

* * *

"I don't want to do it." Erin said. They were sitting in Remus and Tonks' bedroom on the bed, and Erin was clutching the box like it would simply just tell her.

"Like a woman said to me, many months ago, you could just wait-"

Erin threw a pillow at her. "I'll do it, damn it!" She said, jumping up and heading for the bathroom.

Remus entered a few minutes later. "I thought you said you'd come down for dinner?"

"Tonks, it's-" Erin appeared around the door and froze when she saw Remus.

"I was down there, but Erin and I have lady business to attend to." Tonks said simply.

"And on that note, I'll leave you two alone. I'll bring you something to eat in a bit." Remus said, disappearing from the room again.

Erin sank onto the bed. "It said _positive_." She said. "I burned it, I panicked- can I just pretend I didn't read it?"

Tonks let out a laugh. "Going to tell Sirius?" She asked.

"Well, _yeah_." Erin said. "Why wouldn't I? I mean, I have- are you okay?"

Tonks had grimaced, exhaling deeply again. A moment later, she looked up at Erin. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just- kind of like a pain? I felt it earlier too-"

"What _kind_ of pain?"

"Like- I don't know-"

"A contraction?" Erin asked.

"I mean, no? Maybe-?"

"How long ago was the last one?" Erin asked. "Because if you're going into-"

"I think 40 minutes? I could be wrong, I didn't check the time, it was a while before I came downstairs. And it's my back, not my stomach-"

Erin sighed. "Did you not read that far into the book?"

"I read the entire thing!" Tonks cried. "Oh..." She said in realisation. "Shit. Erin, it's full moon tomorrow-"

"It's over 24 hours." Erin said. "Maybe you'll have the baby by then. Where's the book?"

"Downstairs- wait!"

Erin had already disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

She paused in the living room, when Remus and Sirius looked up from the Marauder's Map that Harry had handed over. Harry and Hermione were, once again, reading through their books, jotting certain things down.

"Everything okay?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, yeah, just _fine_." Erin said. "Just lady stuff, you know?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah, just lady issues." Erin repeated. "You know, _lady stuff_."

Hermione snickered in the corner.

"Hermione gets me!" Erin said. "Anyways, I was just looking for that book-"

Remus held up the baby book. "This one?"

"Yes, that one." Erin said, grabbing it from Remus a little rougher than she intended. "Dora just wants to- ahem, check something."


	43. Longest Days

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 _Totally skipped again, enjoy_

* * *

"Is everything alright? You and Erin are acting strange." Remus said, as he stepped around the bedroom door. Erin slammed the book shut as they both looked up.

"Fine." Tonks said. "Everything's fine."

Erin nudged her leg and gave her a look. She slid off the bed. "Maybe you two need to _talk_." She said, stepping around Remus. "I have to go taunt Sirius for a while anyway, I've been slacking." She disappeared from the room.

Remus looked back at Tonks. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"I may have had a few contractions."

Remus dropped onto the bed. "Are you okay? Do you need help? Are you in pain right now? What can I do?"

"Calm down, Remus, seriously."

"Has your water broken? I can go get Molly-"

She grabbed his arm. "Calm down." She said, she picked up the book. "Read, Remus. It's what you do best. I think we have time-"

"No, we don't! Full moon's tomorrow night, Dora!" Remus said quickly. "And what if that's _why_ you're in labour now? What if this means-"

She smacked a hand over his mouth. "Please. Don't. Say. It."

She took her hand away, and he sighed. "What do you need?"

"I need you to promise you've calmed down."

"Sure, I'm calm." Remus said, exhaling.

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm really not."

Tonks smirked.

Remus took her hand. "How far apart?"

"I haven't been timing them."

He rolled his eyes. "Dora-" Remus began. "Please start timing them."

* * *

"Where the fuck is Sirius?" Erin asked. "He was here-"

"In the kitchen." Harry responded. "Erin, quick question- which is more effective, _Stupefy_ or _Petrificus Totalus?"_

"Depends on what you're doing, Harry, or who you use it on."

"On an Auror?" Harry asked.

She stared at him for a long time. " _Petrificus Totalus._ You'll want them unable to move. Why? Should I be concerned?"

Harry smirked. "No, we're just-"

"Wondering, for study purposes." Hermione quickly said.

Erin looked at the parchment they now had on the coffee table. "Are you guys planning something? A heist?"

"Sure, a heist." Harry said, sliding some parchment closer to him.

"Uh-huh." Erin said, heading into the kitchen. Sirius was standing over the stove. "Cooking again, then?"

"Well, we do need to eat dinner, and Moony feels the urge to try to have lady talk with his wife, so I'm cooking for tonight." Sirius explained.

"Well, _Moony_ might be busy for a while. I want to talk to you."

Sirius turned. "Oh?"

Erin sank into a chair at the table with a loud sigh. "Are you alright?" Sirius asked.

She shrugged.

"Are you _sure_?" Sirius prodded.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

"Bullshit!"

"What?" Erin asked, frowning.

"Sorry, let me try that again." Sirius said. "What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant?"

Sirius huffed. "I'm actually not sure how I should react here."

"Maybe think it over, and we'll get back to the reaction thing." Erin suggested.

* * *

They managed to all get some sleep that night, except for Remus- who simply _couldn't_. His mind was reeling. What if she had the baby while he was gone? Could they speed it up, so she had the baby before he left? Or maybe delay it until he came back?

It was early in the morning when she woke with a groan. He automatically reached to rub her back, he honestly had no clue what else to do.

"Can I do anything?" He asked quietly.

She didn't respond, instead just letting out a deep sigh. He shifted closer, wrapping an arm around her. ''Just let me know.'' He whispered.

* * *

By noon, Remus had been really feeling stressed. She had managed to eat a small amount at breakfast, but after thirty minutes and two contractions, she simply just dropped her head onto the table and gave up her attempts.

And now, a few more hours later, he was trying everything he could. A hot bath had lasted an hour, before she got restless, but kept her relatively comfortable for a while. She had tried different positions Molly had told her about, different breathing techniques, even just _pacing_ , but she was getting as stressed as Remus.

But now, she was half sleep, leaning against the couch cushions. She had her feet outstretched onto Remus' lap, who was massaging one ankle at a time with one hand and reading a book with the other.

"Why don't you go sleep?" Remus suggested, when she grimaced. She opened to her eyes to meet his gaze.

"Well, I was just about to be-"

"I mean upstairs, where you might be more comfortable." Remus said with a smile.

She shifted a bit. "That's an awfully long walk."

"But are you uncomfortable?"

She nodded. "And I don't think it's gonna matter where I am, Remus."

He lifted her feet, gently setting them back down. He walked into the kitchen, where Sirius was leaning over the parchment Harry had been showing him.

"Harry, I think you might be barmy-" Sirius began.

"Padfoot, you have to stay here." Remus said. He had to be gone in less than half an hour, and it didn't look like Tonks- or the baby- would wait until morning. "Someone _has_ to stay with her."

"Well, what the fuck am I?" Erin asked. "Oh, don't mind me, good sir! I'm just the neighbour stopping by for a spot of tea!" She said in a terribly attempted accent.

Sirius just stared at her. "Maybe keep that accent, Erin." He said, winking.

"I'm serious." Remus said. "Erin, I know you're here- but so are Harry and Hermione. If Death Eaters attack tonight, who's going to be there to stop them? Molly said she'll be here in the next hour, but there needs to be someone with Dora, someone who can duel-"

"Moony, mate. You're too paranoid." Sirius said. "I'll be here, Erin will be here. Harry and Hermione are apparently planning a massacre of Death Eaters, so we'll be fine if any show up."

"Wait, what?" Remus asked, looking at Harry and Hermione.

"We need to get into the Ministry." Harry said. "It's important."

Remus sighed. "I'm not even going to tell you what's wrong with that plan, because I need to get going. I'll be back first thing-"

"No, give it a couple minutes. You can't Disapparate straight away, you proved that once before." Sirius said.

"Just- keep an eye on her. Please."

"I'll keep two eyes on her." Erin said, as Remus grabbed his cloak. Remus gave her a look, and went back into the living room.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning.'' He said, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

"I'll give you until noon before I come for you myself." She said, and then let out a pained noise.

Remus knelt next to her, taking her hand. "It's going to be okay, I promise." He said, pressing his lips to her hand. "I'll be back in time."


	44. Long Nights and Welcomes

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 _Totally skipped again, enjoy_

* * *

"No, he's supposed to be here." She sobbed. "He promised- we can wait-"

"No, there's no waiting." Molly said firmly. "You have no choice at this point."

"No- it's only a couple more hours-"

"Listen to her, she's had 7 kids, she has to know what she's talking about." Sirius said, sounding a little less calm than Molly did.

"Sirius, since Remus isn't here, I need you to step in." Molly said.

"And do what, exactly?" Sirius asked, sounding a little panicked now. It was only a few more moments before Sirius had fainted at the sight of a very small amount of blood on a towel Molly was holding.

"Oh for the love of-" Molly began. "We'll just wake him later." She decided.

"I've got it, Molly." Erin said. She grabbed Sirius' arms, dragging him out of the room and leaving him in the hallway. "Mister Escaped Convict can't even handle a little childbirth." She snorted, when she returned.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tonks demanded.

"It's alright!" Erin said, sinking onto the edge of the bed. "It's just us women now, we got this. Although, I do love the swearing, Tonks."

"Just follow my instructions, Erin." Molly said.

"Alright, let's do this." Erin said, grabbing one of Tonks' hands. "Let's have a baby."

* * *

"A boy." Molly said, grinning, placing the baby on Tonks' chest. "Good job, Dora."

Erin stretched her hand now that Tonks had released it, and stepped out of the room to Sirius. She nudged him with her toe, and his eyes fluttered open.

He stared at Erin.

"Good morning." She said.

"I-"

"You fainted, like a complete pansy." Erin said. "I'm amazed you stayed out for so long-"

Sirius pushed himself up, using the wall as a support. "Dora-" He began, looking towards the door.

"It's a boy." Erin said, smiling.

Molly straightened up, with the baby wrapped in a thick towel. "Will one of you take him? I need to clean her up properly-"

"I will." Sirius said quickly, almost expecting Erin to try beat him to it. He took the baby gently and smiled broadly. Erin smiled too, watching him hold the baby. He stepped back, leaning against the dresser to allow Molly to do what she needed to.

She leaned against Sirius, running a hand over the baby's now-brown hair.

"He's kind of cute." She said quietly.

"Yeah..." Sirius responded. "And this might be us in a few months-"

"It's a shame they poop so much." Erin commented, but she was still smiling. In a few months, Sirius would be holding _their_ baby.

Sirius snorted, and they stood together in silence for a couple of minutes before Molly spoke again.

"Sirius?" Molly asked. "Can we give him back to his mother now?"

Sirius nodded, allowing Molly to take the baby. Molly frowned slightly. "Wasn't his hair-?" She began to ask, handing the baby back to his mother.

"Black, yeah." Sirius said. "From what I heard in Andromeda's letters, so was hers. I should go find Remus, he'll be back to himself soon." He said. "I want to make sure he doesn't Splinch or something-"

"Arthur managed to Splinch." Molly said. "He had been at work when I had Percy, completely missed it- we couldn't get in touch with him fast enough- and he got distracted when someone finally found him."

"Yes, well, let's keep Remus in one piece." Sirius said. He turned to leave the room.

"Ask him a security question!" Molly called.

* * *

Sirius stepped through the thick brush, and heard a growl.

He turned to see a very familiar wolf, clearly agitated. It snarled at him, and Sirius noticed a claw mark covering the wolf's shoulder.

"Oh come on, you know me." Sirius said. "Remus, it's _okay_. I can heal that."

The wolf clearly didn't believe or trust him. Sirius shrugged, and walked off. He sat on a fallen log, and waited. He finally heard the wolf's snarls turn into pain-filled gasps, and gave Remus another few minutes to compose himself. The times where Remus injured himself, or got injured, were times where he didn't react well to people approaching his wolf form- even if he had Wolfsbane.

Finally, he walked back to where he had left Remus, who had pulled on only his pants and was sitting on the ground clutching his head.

"You alright?" Sirius asked. Remus looked up, and Sirius sighed. Three cuts crossed Remus' cheek, and his shoulder definitely looked worse now. "Got in a fight, then?"

"I didn't recognise the werewolf, must have been a new one, or something." Remus said, pushing himself up slowly. "Dora- how's Dora?"

"You have a very healthy son, who may have black or brown hair."

Remus narrowed his eyes and stared at Sirius.

"It changed." Sirius said finally. "But from what I saw, he didn't show much from your side of things."

Remus sighed in relief. "I feel terrible. I should have been there."

"Next time, we'll tell the moon to wait a while."


	45. Names and Farewells

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 _Totally skipped again, enjoy_

* * *

He paused at the door, just really enjoying the sight. She was holding their son, talking gently to him. It amazed Remus. It had amazed him the first time he met Harry, it amazed him even now.

She looked up and saw him, and smiled widely. "Are you going to come see your son?" She asked.

He walked forward, sitting gently on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" She asked, surveying his cheek. Sirius had healed his shoulder and his cheek, and he had managed to get his shirt over the stiff muscles.

"It's fine. But you- are you okay?" Remus asked.

"I'm good." She said. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Uh- yes." Remus said, smiling. She shifted, placing the baby in his arms.

"We didn't choose a name, Remus." She said quietly.

"Well, I once met a man, who was good and did try to solve some family disputes..." Remus said slowly. "I want to name him Edward, or Ted, or something, for your father."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"I wish I had more time with them." She said quietly, running a hand over Teddy's now-red hair. "I want Harry to be godfather."

"Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Harry." Tonks said. "If anyone's going to survive this war, it'll be him."

Remus nodded. "Probably true, but I'm hoping that won't be the case."

* * *

The first few weeks had wound up stressful. While Tonks hadn't been expecting her body to just be _fine_ after such an event, she hadn't been expecting the soreness or the exhaustion. The new parents would spend most of the day separated from the others, just trying to get sleep whenever Teddy was asleep- but some days Remus would find himself dozing off while sitting in the living room trying to read the Daily Prophet and more often than not, Tonks would be asleep on his shoulder within five minutes of joining the group in the living room.

The fact that the stairs creaked annoyed the new parents the most, because it seemed the slightest noise would wake Teddy up. Remus hadn't managed to fix the creaky stairs, so Tonks had taken to threatening Sirius with body mutilation if he was the poor soul that woke the baby. Hermione and Harry had managed to figure out, quickly, how to avoid waking Teddy up- and Erin just had a free pass, mostly because if Tonks had threatened her, there would be severe trouble.

They were using the crib and bassinet left behind by Remus' parents from his childhood, reinforced with a few spells to ensure that they were in usable condition, and it allowed the parents to have Teddy with them whether they were upstairs or down- but it also meant that the chances of waking Teddy when he was asleep were greater. Tonks had nearly murdered Sirius when he dropped a plate in the kitchen, and it had taken nearly an hour to get Teddy back to sleep.

Harry and Hermione were discussing their plans openly now, but still refusing to say why they had to do what they were planning. Erin had unfortunately reached the stage where barely anything she ate actually settled- and there would be nights where neither women slept very well.

Molly, and usually one other Weasley, dropped by every few days, to ensure everything was going smoothly. And on the fourth day, when Molly made her first visit since the birth, Tonks had simply cried with the older woman while they were upstairs together. And Molly had been patient, said it was normal, it would get better.

Sirius was showing some signs of pre-baby stress already, possibly caused by Remus' normally calm demeanor being temporarily destroyed by a tiny infant- he seemed more stressed about Teddy than the war- or possibly because of the 'lady' talk Erin kept subjecting him to.

"We're going to leave. Today, possibly now." Harry said one afternoon, while they were all gathered in the living room. Tonks was once again leaning on Remus' shoulder, but was not yet asleep- but Remus had his head leaning back and was probably the one asleep this time.

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked. "Why would you leave, you're safe here?"

"We can't just keep living in hiding." Harry said. "Hermione and I discussed it, we have a job to do. We need to go do it."

"We do appreciate being kept safe until now." Hermione said quickly. "But, Harry's right. If we don't do it, if we don't follow this mission, then You-Know-Who is going to have a better chance of taking over."

"Or just stay here, pretend the war isn't happening." Erin said, from where she was curled up in an armchair. "I mean, I'm sure we're all extremely good company right now."

Remus let out a quiet laugh. He lifted his head. "I don't think we should keep them here."

Sirius gaped. "Moony, _what_?"

"If they don't want to stay, what are we going to do, Sirius?" Tonks asked. "Besides, they'll be relieved to sleep somewhere where they won't get woken up every few hours by one of us. Hell, _I'd_ be relieved to sleep somewhere where I didn't wake up every couple of hours."

"I don't like it. Harry, I'm your godfather, I want to keep you safe-"

"He's also over age." Remus said calmly. "It's his choice, not ours."

"Then at least let me come with you." Sirius said, desperately. "To help you, keep you safe-"

Erin cleared her throat loudly. "Yeah, that's not happening, Black."

"Oh, shit, I forgot-"

Tonks laughed, and Erin rolled her eyes. "Easy for _you_ to forget." Erin commented.

"No, you have to stay here." Harry said. "I'll send messages when I can, Hermione's managed the patronus message a couple times now, we'll let you know we're not dead."

"We will." Hermione promised. "We'll let you know everything's okay."

Sirius stood, grabbing Harry in a hug. "We buried your father, please don't make us repeat this."

"That doesn't sound- Sirius, it sounds like your threatening to kill Harry." Remus said. "Although, You Know Who might be happy about that...''

Sirius gave Remus a look. "Obviously not what I meant, Remus."

"Hey, you _were_ in Azkaban. Twice." Erin said, smirking.

"You lot are arseholes." Sirius retorted.

"What did I do?" Tonks asked. "I didn't say anything about you wanting to bury your godson."

* * *

 _ **So, the review number keeps jumping higher, but I'm not receiving emails or seeing the reviews at all.**_

 _ **So, if you've reviewed in the last three days, THANK YOU**_


	46. Up to March

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 _TOTALLY SKIPPED AGAIN ENJOY_

* * *

They were woken by Teddy's cries, shortly followed by Carina's cries from down the hall. The Black daughter had been born a few days earlier, Carina Lyra Black had her father's dark hair and her mother's hazel eyes. Remus was aware of Tonks going to Teddy's crib, scooping him and holding him to her chest, trying to quiet him.

Remus met Sirius in the hall, both men with their wands out. There was a noise downstairs, and Remus ran down first, followed by Sirius.

They froze when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Help us." Harry said desperately, cradling a blood covered Hermione. Remus' eyes traveled over the other figures in the room. Ollivander, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, a _goblin and a house elf_ , the latter laying still in Luna's arms.

"What happened?" Remus asked, as they stepped down the stairs.

"We were found- captured- _help her, Remus_." Harry begged.

Remus knelt next to them, using his wand to siphon some blood from the girl's skin. "Sirius, help the others." He said, his voice shaking as the blood cleared to reveal bite marks. "Harry, who-?"

"Greyback." Harry said, his voice almost silent. "They kept asking us what we stole- they wanted to know if we had taken anything from Gringotts, but we didn't- he bit her-"

"Like Bill." Remus whispered, he flicked his wand over his shoulder, catching a kitchen rag a second later, and wiped off more blood. "Help me, Harry, we'll get her on the couch."

"There's Dittany in her bag." Harry said helplessly as he helped Remus lift Hermione. "Will it-"

Remus shook his head. "No, no, we've got stuff upstairs." He said, as they laid Hermione down. "Sirius-?"

Sirius turned to him. "Luna and Dean are fine. Ollivander's in terrible condition, Merlin knows what they did him. The goblin is Griphook, he's got some broken bones. Dobby, the house elf, is dead." Sirius reeled off. "I'll get the paste for Hermione, send a message to Bill. We can't keep everyone here."

"Is everything okay?" Tonks asked, appearing on the stairs with Teddy in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder, asleep. She paused, her eyes roaming the crowd. "What happened?"

"A lot, apparently." Sirius responded, slipping passed her. "Where are Erin and Carrie?"

"I assume she's got _Carina_ back asleep." Tonks said, continuing down the last couple stairs. "Anything I can do, Remus?"

Remus shook his head, heading for the door. He stepped outside, sending a shapeless silver orb to Bill. He cast a few spells, and sure enough, their wards had fallen.

"Dora!" He said, entering again. Tonks looked up from where she was kneeling in front of Harry, brushing dirt from his cheek as he simply stared at Hermione. She straightened up, shifting Teddy onto her hip properly. "The wards fell, keep an eye on everyone, I'll recast them."

"Sure, because a wandless witch who knows no magic is the best protection we have." Tonks responded, but Remus was already heading back into the yard.

* * *

Tonks was reduced to doing things as a Muggle would, because she hadn't grabbed her wand when she came downstairs. And unfortunately, Teddy was not interested in letting her put him down, so she was also reduced to one arm. She moved around the kitchen, gathering as many rags as she could carry in one hand, and returned to the living room. She dropped them on Harry's lap.

"Can you dampen those?" She requested. "I don't have my wand, and Teddy's not going to let me do much right now."

Harry nodded, picking up each rag and dampening them. He handed them to her one at a time, and she handed them out so the others could at least clean their hands and faces from blood and dirt until they could do better, keeping two aside for Hermione. Harry wiped some blood from the side of his jaw, revealing a deep cut.

"Spell? Knife?" Tonks asked, brushing a finger over it. He winced, but there was no blood on her thumb.

"Greyback, I was shoved him off of Hermione, he scratched at me." Harry said. "Will she be alright?"

"She's breathing." Tonks said, pushing Hermione's hair away from her face. "How did you guys get caught?"

"We said his name." Harry said. "And then Snatchers showed up."

"You guys _need_ to organise your damn room!" Sirius said, storming down the last couple stairs. "Baby stuff everywhere, can't find _shite_!"

"Right, and your room is so much better." Tonks commented, rolling her eyes. Sirius snatched the two rags from her, unscrewing the tub. "It was in the same place we usually leave it, wasn't it?" She asked.

Sirius didn't respond, and Erin appeared on the stairs, holding Carina tightly.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, surveying the room.

"Harry, come help me make tea for everyone." Tonks said. Harry stood, following her into the kitchen. She went to place Teddy in the high chair, but he grabbed a fistful of her hair and began his usual pre-cry whimper. "Oh, Teddy, please-"

"I'll do it, Tonks, it's okay." Harry said, pulling out mugs from a cupboard.

"He's just- he gets this way close to the moon." Tonks explained, picking Teddy up again.

"Is it close?" Harry asked, sticking a kettle on the stove and lighting the burner.

"Two days." Tonks said, as Teddy laid his head on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Harry? We haven't heard much-"

"Yeah, it's been fine." Harry explained. There was banging on the back door, and Teddy began to cry. In the next room, Carina's cries began again.

"Oh, for the love of-" Tonks began, rushing for the backdoor. She threw it open, and Bill was standing there. Upon seeing Bill, Teddy's cries turn to sniffles- there had always been something about Bill that calmed Teddy down, just like Remus was able to. "Bill, we _told_ you!"

The kitchen door flew open. "I will murder whoever just woke her up again." Erin said in a low growl. "William. Arthur. Weasley. We have _told you a hundred times!_ "

Bill raised his hands in surrender. "You did, I apologise. But it's also _three in the morning_ , and you two said it'd only wake the cub and the pup if you were down here with them."

Sirius appeared in the door, holding Carina now. "Erin, I got her quiet, come on-"

"When you have kids, Bill- I will personally come to your house _every night_ and wake them up." Erin threatened. " _Every single night_."

"Erin, go back to the sitting room. Go mend Griphook's legs or something." Sirius said, touching her arm.

Erin huffed, but left the kitchen.

"Bill, we can keep Harry and Hermione, but we won't have room for the rest." Sirius said.

"We'll have the room." Bill said, heading into the living room.

"Without us in there, Erin's going to murder him." Tonks commented.

"Remus is in there, dealing with Hermione." Sirius said. "Harry, you didn't get to meet my daughter." He walked towards Harry. "Carina, or as I prefer, Carrie-"

"Erin has told you why she hates that name." Tonks said patiently.

"I remain blissfully ignorant to such Muggle things." Sirius responded, earning an eye roll from Tonks.

"Wow, Sirius, congratulations." Harry said. "Will they be in the same year at Hogwarts?"

"I _think_ so." Tonks said slowly. "But it might have to be homeschool. If the war doesn't end soon, we can't keep them here, the Ministry will find us as soon as their accidental magic kicks in- we'll have to move around."

"Or take them to France, or even head over to America with Erin, let them go to Ilvermony." Sirius said. "But we're definitely not there, yet-"

"Anyways, I'm going to go help ensure Bill's survival." Tonks said, as Teddy whimpered again. "Besides, I think your face is annoying my son, Black."

"Welcome to Hell, Harry." Sirius said as soon as Tonks left.


	47. Full Moons and Farewells

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 _TOTALLY SKIPPED AGAIN ENJOY_

 **Also, for Child of Dreams, and others wondering: I believe I revealed Erin's last name as White a couple chapters ago, and she's from America where a very prominent writer wrote a story about a Carrie White and it would just be funny(to me) if this daughter went by Carrie when the Stephen King book exists hahaha**

 **that's basically all that was about**

* * *

He had been kidding, but soon he almost second guessed whether or not it was a joke. Hermione was lucky, as Remus had said, that it hadn't been worse. There would be a scar on her cheek, like Bill's, that would never heal. Her arms, and collarbone, would also remain scarred- but she was lucky to be alive.

Remus had been going to moons alone for the last few months, since Harry's departure, and every time, he came back quickly. But now it was nearing two in the afternoon with no sign of him, and no message from him.

"I'm going to go look for him." Tonks said, handing Teddy to Harry. Harry had been spending most of the last few days with Teddy, because there wasn't much else to do while Hermione tried to recover.

"No, I'll go." Sirius said.

"No, if they've got him- they can find us." Tonks said, heading for the door.

"He Disapparated last night. You won't be _able_ to find him." Sirius said, stepping in front of her to bar her from the door.

And Sirius, who had been punched _a lot,_ had not expected this one. Her fist connected with his cheek, momentarily startling him. He let go of her shoulders, stepping aside for just one second.

"I'm going to find my husband." She said firmly, shoving passed him and letting the door slam behind her.

"I'm sorry, you deserved that." Erin said calmly. "Besides, Remus said he was only going a few miles away. She might be able to find him in a few hours-"

Sirius turned to Erin. "And what if she finds a dead body instead?" He demanded. "That's the only thing I can think of, the _only_ reason he wouldn't come home."

* * *

She returned home by midnight, exhausted. He must have Disapparated further away then he had told them he would, but why wouldn't he come home? Sirius was sitting in the kitchen, wand in hand, staring at the table.

He looked up as the back door closed behind her.

"I was beginning to wonder if something had happened to you." Sirius said, pushing back his chair and standing.

"I didn't find him, Sirius." She said quietly. She leaned against the door and sank to the floor. "I didn't find him anywhere-"

She felt Sirius kneel next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she began to cry.

"We'll find him. I've let other Order members know." Sirius said gently. "We'll bring him home, I promise."

It was almost twenty minutes later that Sirius stood, pulling her with him. "I'll make tea, come on." He said, leading her to the living room. He sank onto the couch with her, but made no move to go make tea when she clung to his robes. She felt pathetic, but part of her was terrified if she let Sirius out of her sight, he'd vanish too.

She must have fallen asleep at one point, because she woke up to dim sunlight, her head pressed against the arm of the couch. She sat up immediately, looking at a clock- it was barely passed 6 in the morning. Erin was sitting in the armchair, reading over a Daily Prophet.

"Sirius has gone to search." Erin said. "Harry, Hermione and our kids are all still asleep."

"I should go help-" She said, beginning to stand.

"Sirius asked me to hex you if you tried to leave the house."

She huffed. "I need to, Erin-"

"No." She said, leaning forward. "Sirius brought up a good point. What was your plan yesterday? If Remus was injured, you couldn't Apparate him back, and you don't know enough to send for help or try to heal himself yourself. You need to stay here. If something happened to Remus- what if you met the same problem? Never came back?"

"Aren't you worried Sirius will disappear too, then?" Tonks asked.

"He's good at dueling. He can probably duel his way out of it better than a borderline-squib or an injured and weak werewolf could.''

She wanted to retort, but couldn't think of what to say. She resented the 'borderline-squib' remark, but she didn't have the energy to comeback at Erin with anything. The back door slammed open loudly.

"Erin!" Sirius yelled, his voice sounding panicked. "Kitchen!"

Erin dropped the Daily Prophet, rushing to the kitchen. Tonks was a step behind her, and both of them froze in the doorway. Sirius was covered in blood, Remus sprawled on the floor at his feet.

Remus was soaked in blood. His clothes were torn and bloodied, his skin horribly pale in the places it wasn't covered by blood. He was almost unrecognizable, his face covered in cuts- or possibly claw marks.

Tonks fell to her knees next to him. "Remus-" She whispered, her hands trembling as she reached for his chest. She placed her hands over his chest, but she couldn't feel anything, no rise and fall, no heart beat.

She practically slammed her ear down onto his chest, ignoring the blood that immediately covered the side of her face.

"Sirius, get some towels-" Erin said, sounding a little faint. "Towels, and water- or, use your wand. Shit, what do we do-''

"He's not breathing." Tonks said, tears spilling. "Sirius, he's not breathing!" She cried, looking up at Sirius. "Do something! Remus, please, wake up- Remus, please-"

She grabbed his face, trying to simply use her hand to wipe some blood away, and she heard Sirius and Erin moving around- doing what, she didn't care.

"No, Remus, please!" She sobbed, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "Remus, you can't do this-"

"Erin, get her out of here." Sirius said, his voice hoarse. She felt Erin's arms wrap around her a second later, pulling her away.


	48. Full Moons and Pain

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 _TOTALLY SKIPPED AGAIN ENJOY_

 **Also, for Child of Dreams, and others wondering: I believe I revealed Erin's last name as White a couple chapters ago, and she's from America where a very prominent writer wrote a story about a Carrie White and it would just be funny(to me) if this daughter went by Carrie when the Stephen King book exists hahaha**

 **that's basically all that was about**

* * *

Erin had to practically carry her out of the room, and then upstairs, to clean Remus' blood from her face and clothes. Erin's hands were trembling the entire time, but she was breathing slowly, trying to force herself to remain calm.

"Please just take a few deep breaths, just deep breaths, Tonks. Please." Erin said gently, kneeling in front of Tonks, who was sitting in the edge of the tub. She was silent now, staring at the floor.

She heard footsteps in the hall and stood quickly.

"Don't go downstairs!" She snapped at Harry and Hermione, who both paused, startled. "Stay up here, just for a bit."

She saw Harry's eyes travel to Tonks and back to Erin. "How bad is it?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm not down there right now." Erin responded.

"Erin!" Sirius yelled up the stairs.

"Stay with her." Erin demanded, rushing passed Harry and Hermione, and down the stairs. Sirius seemed to have even more blood on his hands, if it was possible, and looked like he was about to collapse.

"Is he-?"

"He's not dead." Sirius said quietly. "I've sent messages to the others, Kingsley responded and said he's close to Hogwarts- he's trying to get in touch with Minerva or Poppy. I stopped some of the bleeding, but I don't know if it's enough. He might still die."

Erin sank onto a stair. "Sirius, I'm so sorry."

Sirius sank to the floor, leaning against the wall across from the stairs. "I should be with him, in case-" Sirius said, his voice trembling. "But I can't do anything, and I feel useless- I can't save him, Erin-"

Sirius dropped his head into his bloodied hands, sobs wracking his body. Erin made her way to him, wrapping her arms around him. "You've done what you could, Sirius. And I'm sure Remus would thank you for it."

The front door opened, and Erin sighed in relief. _Both_ Minerva and Poppy were with Kingsley.

"Where is he?" Minerva asked, skipping right over the usual protocol.

"Kitchen." Erin said. They swept passed the pair on the ground, and Erin cupped Sirius' face in her hands. "See? They're with him, it's going to be okay." She whispered.

* * *

"So what happened?" Hermione asked cautiously.

They were all in the living room now, waiting for any kind of news from the kitchen. Tonks and Sirius hadn't spoken for nearly half an hour- something Erin would have called quite an accomplishment on Sirius' part if it weren't for the reason why Sirius hadn't said anything. Sirius had been holding Carina since they all came to the living room, but he was just staring at her, not speaking or moving. Harry had kept Teddy with him, because there was no way Tonks was even _aware_ of Teddy at the moment.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't while he was transformed." Erin said. "If it was, he'd already be- he'd be in worse condition."

It stayed silent for a while longer, and Erin was very much aware of the clock ticking. It seemed to be amplified, even though they could hear the muffled voices from the kitchen.

 _Tick, tick, tick._

The sound almost provided something to distract her with, and she found herself just counting the ticks.

"I should be in there." Tonks said, so quietly that Erin almost didn't hear her. She made to stand, but Erin pulled her back down.

"There's nothing we can do right now. You might be more helpful by staying here." Erin said gently. She pulled Tonks closer to her, wrapping an arm tightly around her and gently rubbing Tonks' other shoulder. "It's okay, I'm sure he'll be fine."

The kitchen door opened, and Tonks shot to her feet. It seemed like everything froze in the next few seconds, as if everyone held their breaths and even the clock stopped ticking, and then Tonks spoke.

"Please- is he alive?"


	49. Relief, Not Grief

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 _TOTALLY SKIPPED AGAIN ENJOY_

 **Also, for Child of Dreams, and others wondering: I believe I revealed Erin's last name as White a couple chapters ago, and she's from America where a very prominent writer wrote a story about a Carrie White and it would just be funny(to me) if this daughter went by Carrie when the Stephen King book exists hahaha**

 **that's basically all that was about**

* * *

Erin and Sirius were on their feet as well, and Erin took Carina from Sirius quickly before Minerva spoke, almost sure she knew what the woman would say. Tonks had stepped around the table, towards Minerva.

"Please, Minerva." She said, her voice shaking. "Just tell me- is he alive?"

"Barely." Minerva said. "But there are spare blood replenishing potions on the counter. We healed the most problematic wounds, and he is- as of right now- very likely to survive, given time."

"I've also left a supply of bandages- you can multiply them- for the chance he bleeds through the ones I've applied. They should be changed by tomorrow morning, anyway, and he'll need pain potions- I've left some behind." Poppy explained.

It felt as something heavy had been removed from her chest, and Erin sat slowly. There was a definite feeling of relief throughout the room, and it was Sirius who pulled Tonks back towards the couch when she looked like she was on the verge of collapsing- but at least it would have been relief, not grief.

"Sirius, if you could go help Kingsley, you can move Remus upstairs- somewhere more comfortable than the floor." Minerva said calmly. "Poppy and I need to return to Hogwarts, to ensure the Headmaster does not notice our absence, but I have full belief that Remus will be well cared for."

Sirius nodded weakly, walking passed Minerva and Poppy.

"As always, Mr Potter, it's good to see you." Minerva said. "You as well, Miss Granger."

The two women left, and Sirius and Kingsley came through the kitchen door, levitating Remus on a conjured stretcher. They disappeared upstairs, and Tonks followed seconds later.

* * *

Remus was half aware of pain. The first thing he was _fully_ aware of was the pained gasp that escaped from his mouth. He felt cool hands on his face, and he forced his eyes open, blinking at the brightness of the room.

"Dora." He exhaled, looking gratefully at her.

"Oh, Remus." She said gently. "Are you in pain? Need water? Just tell me what happened-"

He forced his arm, which felt extremely heavy, to move and managed to grab one of her hands. He forced a small smile, even though it hurt. "It was kind of stupid, really."

"Remus, what happened?" She asked again.

"I got in a fight, with Greyback. Like I said, it was stupid-"

"Remus, Greyback attacked you? But you-"

"He got me before the moon waned." Remus explained. "After it had waned, I managed to get dressed and was going to Apparate, but Rabastan Lestrange showed up with Snatchers- and Greyback came back as well." He winced, as pain shot through his ribs.

"I'm just glad you're alright."She said, as she brushed a hand over his forehead. "I'll get you pain potion."

* * *

"How is he?" Sirius asked the second she appeared in the kitchen.

It had been the same every day for the last week- Sirius would ask how he was, and she'd reply with the same answer each time, that he wasn't awake. Sirius would help when his bandages had to be changed because he'd have to hold Remus in a sitting position, and Tonks couldn't do that part alone.

"He's awake." She said, smiling with relief. "And he's alert, he remembered immediately what had happened."

"So?" Erin asked. "What did happen?"

Tonks walked over to the cupboard, searching for a pain potion. "Apparently Greyback got him while the moon was still full. Rabastan Lestrange and some Snatchers got to him a little bit after it had waned, and Greyback returned as well."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a quick glance across the table as Tonks passed them again. "The important thing is that he's awake." She said. "I don't care who attacked him, I'm just glad he's alright."


	50. Gringotts and Visits

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 _TOTALLY SKIPPED AGAIN ENJOY_

 **Also, for Child of Dreams, and others wondering: I believe I revealed Erin's last name as White a couple chapters ago, and she's from America where a very prominent writer wrote a story about a Carrie White and it would just be funny(to me) if this daughter went by Carrie when the Stephen King book exists hahaha**

 **that's basically all that was about**

* * *

"Hermione, a _Lestrange_." Harry said. "Come on, this is the best shot we've got. After all, we already know where the other two Lestranges are-"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "Do you think you're going to find anything?"

Harry shrugged her off, digging through the box that had been left outside the back door.

"Harry, this is wrong." Hermione said.

Harry pulled the torn up jacket out of the mix of other torn and bloodied clothes.

"Harry, we won't even be sure it's Rabastan's- there's a bigger chance it'll be Remus' hair."

"Remus doesn't have black hair." Harry said, holding a few black hairs. "But you know who does?"

"Sirius, Fenrir Greyback, Tonks-"

"Tonks' hair is brown, come on, Hermione."

"Fine. It could be Sirius'-"

"It's too short." Harry argued.

Hermione sighed. "Well, I'm not the one taking it. So go ahead, Chosen One. Take the risk."

Harry wrinkled his nose at her. "I will, thanks."

* * *

Sirius hadn't thought twice about the empty guest room when he got up the next morning. But when he noticed that Harry and Hermione were no where to be found, he began to become a little panicked.

"Erin?" He asked, as he entered the kitchen. "Where are Harry and Hermione?"

"I might not know where they're not at."

"Sorry? Want to try English?"

She turned to face him. "It means I'm not going to tell you. You'll get too worried."

"Well, I'm worried now!" Sirius said. "Where did they go?"

Erin shrugged, turning back to her coffee. "I've been asked not to tell."

* * *

 _"Good morning." Erin greeted, looking up from where she was moving her wand side to side, trying to vanish the blood from the floor. "What are we up to this morning?"_

 _"We're leaving." Harry said._

 _"Oh." Erin said, raising her eyebrows. "Interesting."_

 _"We have to go take care of something, and we think we know how- but we were wondering-"_

 _"Do you have any robes that could pass for a Death Eater?" Hermione finished for Harry._

 _Erin exhaled. "Me, personally? No. I could ask Sirius-"_

 _"No, we'll ask Bill." Harry said. "If Sirius knows we're leaving, he'll try to stop us."_

 _"That's very true." Erin said, nodding. "Where are you going?"_

 _"We need to get into Gringotts." Hermione said._

 _"Ambitious." Erin commented._

 _"We'll send a message letting you lot know we're okay." Harry said._

 _"I'm not going to stop you, go do what you need to. But if you're going, it should be soon. Sirius will be awake any time."_

 _"Thanks, for everything. Let the others know we appreciate everything." Harry said. "Can you- you know, keep this between us?"_

 _"Will do. Don't die, Chosen One." Erin said, giving them a wave as they left._

* * *

Sirius was worried, he had the right to be. He immediately left, hoping to catch up with them before they truly left, but they must have been gone for a while. So he stayed out, and decided to visit James and Lily- he hadn't had a chance to for a few months.

He stood, facing the stones.

"It's been almost 17 years." He said quietly. "It's still weird, Prongs. I almost half expect you to just be wandering the world, forgetting to write- but not, not here. Not buried."

He drew his wand, producing flowers for the grave. "Remus has a son, I have a daughter- I think you would like both Erin and Dora, Lily. Maybe you too, James. And Moony's one full moon away from dying, I don't see how he can survive the next with what happened during this one- I'm actually not sure if any of us will live to see 40. And _God_ , James, I miss you and Lily so much. It's been one Hell of a ride, mate."

Sirius wiped a hand over his face. "But, who knows, maybe I'll get to tell you all about it one day."


	51. The Last Fight- Part One

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 _TOTALLY SKIPPED AGAIN ENJOY_

 **Also, for Child of Dreams, and others wondering: I believe I revealed Erin's last name as White a couple chapters ago, and she's from America where a very prominent writer wrote a story about a Carrie White and it would just be funny(to me) if this daughter went by Carrie when the Stephen King book exists hahaha**

 **that's basically all that was about**

* * *

She was leaning against the headboard, Teddy asleep on her chest. She had forced Remus to take both a pain potion and a sleeping draught, and she was sure she was the only person in the house still awake, although that was no surprise because it was almost ten at night.

But she was wrong.

"Sirius, wait!" She heard Erin call as footsteps stormed passed their bedroom. She slipped from the bed, Teddy letting out a bit of a whimper but remaining asleep, and she headed into the hall. Erin was at the top of the stairs, and Sirius was halfway down, both fully dressed.

"You're not coming with!" Sirius barked.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked.

"Harry's at Hogwarts, the Order's been called." Sirius explained. "I'm going, obviously Remus can't-"

"I'm coming as well!" Erin argued.

"I could help-" Tonks began.

"You're _both staying here_." Sirius demanded. "If something goes wrong tonight, and it very well could, the Death Eaters might have access to everyone's house. And the kids, Remus can't watch two infants while trying to keep himself from bleeding out again-"

"I'll watch Carina." Tonks said. "Erin has a right to go and fight if she chooses."

"No." Sirius said firmly.

"Yes." Erin responded, just as firmly. "Whether or not you like it, Black, I'm going. Now, or in an hour. You choose."

Sirius exhaled loudly. "Fine, come on then. But you stay with me, got it? I know every inch of that school." He looked up at Tonks. "Don't tell Moony, he'll do something stupid-"

"He's not waking up any time soon." She said. "You've got about 8 more hours before the potions wear off. Come back alive, you two."

They disappeared down the stairs, and she returned to her bedroom, placing Teddy in his crib. She walked down the hall to Sirius and Erin's room, scooping up Carina and heading back to the bedroom. Teddy began his usual pre-cry whimper as his hair started turning white and Tonks groaned.

With a husband that she kept pretty much drugged 24/7, a baby under a month old and a 7 month old that seemed to want nothing _but_ his parents' undivided attentions and a possible battle at Hogwarts- this was going to be a long night.

She cradled Carina in one arm, scooping Teddy up with the other and depositing him on the bed. She dragged the crib closer to the bed, setting Carina in it, and hoping she'd at least sleep for a few hours. She sat back on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and laying Teddy on her bent knees.

His hair instantly changed to match hers, and she smiled. She shifted her hair from brown to deep blue, and his changed as well to match. It seemed to the only thing that could keep Teddy preoccupied if he wasn't sleeping, and keep him from crying- which seemed to be his default mood, no matter who he was with.

And as of right now, preoccupation was needed for both of them.

* * *

They watched in almost awe as the shield fell, disappearing right before their eyes. Erin looked down when she felt a hand grasp hers.

"If we get out of this, marry me?" Sirius asked, looking towards her. "After all, I haven't yet gotten my reward for the dare-"

"I said you could ask for anything, I didn't say I'd say yes." Erin said. "Let's just get out of this alive, yeah?"

She let go of Sirius' hands, moving along the battlements to get a better look at where the Death Eaters were trying to enter the castle. And despite everything, Sirius smiled.

He had definitely met his match in this fiery tempered woman.


	52. The Last Fight- Part Two

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 _ **I have been trying, for days, to write the battle.**_

 _ **and I couldn't, I don't know why.**_

* * *

Once Teddy fell asleep, she shifted him to lay beside her on the bed, her arm wrapped around him. She reached over, pressing a hand to Remus' pale forehead. He was definitely heading back into a fever, and it would be the third fever since the attack, but at least most of the wounds were healing.

For now, it wasn't too high, and she didn't want to pour another potion down his throat and risk waking him up- if he remained asleep, he didn't have to know about the battle.

She decided just to keep an eye on him, and once he woke up, he could keep an eye on Teddy while she ran downstairs to get the potion if he needed it. The last fever had disappeared on its own, she could hope this one would too.

Unfortunately, she did have to scoop Teddy up and slip downstairs, because Remus' fever spiked horribly and Carina became hungry. She managed to carry the potion, one of the spare bottles for Carina that they kept around and Teddy all back upstairs. She set Teddy down, who surprisingly wasn't crying at the sound of Carina's crying, but instead just watched his mother with curiosity as she scooped up Carina and fed her. After burping Carina, the tiny girl seemed content to sleep, so she set her back down gently.

Teddy reached his fists for her as she leaned over him. "Give Mummy a couple more minutes, Teddy Bear." She said gently, brushing a finger over his blue curls. She stood up, heading for the other side of the bed. She gently pulled Remus up very slightly. He was uncomfortably warm in her arms, but as she tipped the tiny vial's contents into his mouth, she could feel his temperature rapidly dropping. She leaned slightly, resting her cheek on his forehead. She ran a hand over the newer scars that would become permanent.

"I love you so much." She whispered, kissing his temple. She set him back down, dropping the empty vial onto the nightstand. She slipped back over to Teddy, curling up around him once again, hoping the battle would not end in tragedy.

She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, she woke up to the bedroom door slamming open.

* * *

Sirius felt someone collide with him, her arms clutching at him desperately. He returned the hug just as desperately, clinging to her as if she was the only real thing left. He had lost sight of her early in the battle, and had been on edge the entire hour of peace. He had felt terrible when Percy Weasley's body was carried into the hall, and he waited- the nagging feeling telling him he would be seeing Erin or Harry or Hermione or someone else's body soon enough.

And it had happened. Harry's body was carried to the castle, and Sirius had lost hope. No sign of Erin, Harry was dead- next he would leave the battle and he'd find the Lupin family, along with his daughter, dead. What did the war matter now? Harry was gone, Harry was supposed to survive.

And he did. Sirius hadn't been too sure on the details, but somehow _Harry lived._ And somehow, Voldemort _died_ from another rebounding spell. There was a shocked silence for exactly two minutes, and then people realised what had happened. And the mood shifted from grief and hopelessness and _fear_ to shock and _relief_. The dead were being sorted, Death Eaters separated from those who had died for the cause- and St Mungo's sent Healers within twenty minutes to help with the injured. The dead were moved to the room off of the Great Hall, Voldemort and his Death Eaters kept in an empty classroom. Injured were split into three classrooms, and the house tables had been returned.

It was shortly after Kingsley was elected Minister(unanimously) when Sirius began walking up and down the tables, looking for her. He had approached Harry, and then allowed the exhausted young man to sneak from the hall with the help of a diversion from Luna Lovegood.

And that was when he felt someone collide with him.

"I've been looking for you-" She said tearfully in his ear.

"I was worried you had- that we just hadn't find your-" Sirius stuttered. "I'm just glad you're alive."

She leaned back. "Of course I am, Black." She said, with a small grin.

"Where have you been?"

"I was down here for the hour of peace and I tried to find you during that, but then everything else happened-"

Sirius crushed his lips against hers. "I don't care, I honestly don't. I just care that you're alive." He said when he moved away from her.

Erin grinned. "Is- is that marriage offer still on the table?" She asked.

Sirius chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Erin White, it is."

She hugged him tightly again, and then froze. "Did you send a patronus to Tonks, so she knows everything's okay?"

"Oh, shit. No."

Erin laughed, and lightly punched his shoulder. "You're an idiot. Come on."

* * *

Sirius raced up the stairs, Erin making her way up behind him. He tripped over something solid, catching himself on the railings. He heard a loud hiss and spotted James racing towards Sirius and Erin's open bedroom door.

"Oh, that fucking _beast_!" Sirius spat. "Erin, do we have to keep that thing?"

"Yes." Erin said simply. Sirius sighed loudly, and headed for the closed bedroom door.

"I hope you're both decent!" He called, opening the door.

Tonks sat up straight, throwing an arm over Teddy, as if expecting an attack. Both infants began to cry, and Remus was pushing himself up as well, clutching at his ribs.

"Sirius! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She cried, getting out of bed and rushing towards him. She threw her arms around him as Erin appeared in this doorway. "You're both alive, thank Merlin! What happened? How bad was it?" She asked as she stepped back. Remus placed his hand on Teddy's chest, attempting to comfort him and Erin went straight for Carina.

"Fifty of our side dead." Sirius said. "The castle is gone, it'll take months to fix."

"And?" She prompted. "Who died? How did it end?"

"Voldemort is dead." Erin said, grinning down at her daughter.

"Wait- is he actually?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, in about five hours, his body will be burned. Some kind of metaphor or something, I don't know, Kingsley's making a speech." Sirius said, stepping around her. "Remus, you alright, mate?"

Remus was clutching his rib cage with one hand and still trying to comfort Teddy with the other. Tonks stepped back over to the bed, scooping up Teddy. "Lay down, love." She said to Remus. Remus fell back against his pillows with a loud exhale. Tonks leaned over to him, feeling his forehead and frowning.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"He had a fever this morning." Tonks said. "It's coming back-"

"I feel fine." Remus rasped quietly.

"Liar." Sirius accused. "St Mungo's sent Healers to Hogwarts, apparently left some Healers at St Mungo's to handle any non-battle injuries. I'd say Remus counts, we should take him in."

"But hasn't he been getting better?" Erin asked.

"I wouldn't say that." Sirius said. "He was out for a week, and the last few days, we've been forcing him to stay asleep."

Remus let out a breathy laugh. "What do you think werewolves do after full moons in their packs?" He asked. "We just let our wounds heal by themselves and hope we don't die."

Tonks paled, staring at him with wide eyes. "Remus-"

He lifted his hand and took her hand from where it was hovering on his shoulder. "It's okay, love. I'm fine." He said calmly.

"Well, we're going to make sure of it." Sirius said. "Because I'm going to need a best man, Moony."


	53. Final Farewells

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 ** _Okay, I've played with FIVE DIFFERENT ENDINGS HERE. THREE of which included the following scenario, just at three separate times. One of which didn't include the following story line AT ALL. One of which followed canon, to a degree._**

 ** _But here we are. The end._**

 ** _And then an epilogue._**

 ** _I don't know how many chapters before the actual end, but I do have more series/stories starting._**

* * *

"You should go home." Sirius said, sinking into a chair next to her. "I doubt you've gotten much sleep in the last few months."

"After everything we have done- after everything the Order did- he might not make it, Sirius." She said quietly. "What do I do if he doesn't?"

Sirius wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her shoulders. "They only said there was a _slight_ chance this next full moon could be his last. But I'll be with him and there will be Healers, he'll be fine."

She leaned against him. "Sometimes I still wonder why I ever left-"

" _Dora_."

"Sirius, it's true. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't left with you two." She said. "I'm not saying I regret it, I don't. I don't regret a thing."

* * *

 ** _May 12, 1998_**

"We've tried stabilising him with potions." The Healer said calmly. "But he won't last the day. I'd suggest you go in, and say your goodbyes. I'm truly sorry, we did what we could."

Sirius led the two women to the room, which he had left nearly three hours before when the moon waned and Remus _had_ turned back but simply stopped breathing within minutes of the transformation back to himself.

Sirius took Teddy from Tonks as they entered the room, and she went straight to Remus. She took his hand, and began talking quietly to him, blinking away tears. Remus was awake, but clearly weakened, and he forced a tiny smile at whatever Tonks had said, squeezing her hand gently.

"Sirius." Erin said quietly. "Sirius, do you want me to get Harry? He should be here-"

"I'll do it." Sirius decided. "I have an idea, Erin, if you'll trust me."

Erin simply raised an eyebrow at him, and he nodded, slipping from the room. "Well, Ted, now's as good a time as any, I suppose." Sirius said, heading for the exit of St Mungo's. He sent two patronuses off, and stood quietly outside St Mungo's for a few minutes. There were two _pop_ s as the two men Sirius had called for appeared.

"Harry, King." Sirius greeted, shaking their hands. "Thanks for showing up."

"You said it was urgent." Harry said, taking Teddy from Sirius.

"Remus is going to die, they're sure of it." Sirius said, surprising himself with how calm he was. Kingsley and Harry looked stunned. "And I have a plan, if you two will help me. Did you bring them, Harry?"

* * *

Erin looked up from where she was sitting as Sirius and the other entered. Tonks looked up as well, and Remus looked over to them.

"I have an idea. If you'll allow it, Dora- and if you'll agree to it, Erin." Sirius said. "I was planning on my best mate to _stand_ next to me at my wedding, and I hate that we'll never have that, Moony."

Remus gave a small smile.

"But a formal wedding was never my style." Sirius said. "Erin, will you marry me, right here? While Moony can still be with us?"

Erin looked towards Tonks, who gave her a side smile and nodded. She looked at Sirius and nodded. "A formal wedding was never my intention, anyway." She said. Harry shifted Teddy and pulled out a small box from his robes, setting it in Sirius' hand.

* * *

They left shortly after, with Harry and Kingsley, to give Tonks and Teddy some time with Remus alone. Kingsley returned to the Ministry, but Harry stayed with Sirius and Erin in the waiting room.

Around midnight, Tonks entered, Teddy on her hip. "He's gone." She said quietly. Sirius stood, wrapping his arms around Tonks and Teddy, the latter of which didn't understand a single thing that was happening. Erin ran a hand over Harry's shoulder gently, as the young man had buried his head in his hands.

"We're not going anywhere." Sirius said quietly, looking at Erin and Harry. "Erin and I- we're going to fix up Grimmauld Place, she already blasted a few walls in the last few days, and we're going to all be together. You're going to be okay. You're welcome to stay with us too, Harry- all three of you are."

This was the point when Tonks truly began crying. Sirius held her tighter, Teddy now leaning on Sirius' shoulder instead of Tonks. She mumbled something, something that Sirius almost didn't catch.

And when he did catch it, it felt like his heart froze, as he muttered two words: "Oh, shit."


	54. A Life Ends

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

Also, shoutout to the inspiration of this OC- the lovely _Kem'Ajiana_

 _And thank you to Kem'Ajiana and Google for the information I use in these parts_

 _Okay I'm just changing EVERYTHING ENJOY_

 ** _Okay, I've played with FIVE DIFFERENT ENDINGS HERE. THREE of which included the following scenario, just at three separate times. One of which didn't include the following story line AT ALL. One of which followed canon, to a degree._**

 ** _But here we are. The end._**

 ** _And then an epilogue._**

 ** _I don't know how many chapters before the actual end, but I do have more series/stories starting._**

* * *

 _She walked into the room, heading straight for Remus as soon as Sirius took Teddy. She took Remus' hand, leaning over him._

 _"I love you so much." She whispered, blinking away tears. "I wish I had told you yesterday or the day before- or something-" She exhaled lightly. "You're going to be a father again."_

 _He forced a small smile, squeezing her hand._

 _"So you better live, Mr Lupin." She whispered, as she heard Erin and Sirius talking quietly to each other._

* * *

 _This was the point when Tonks began truly crying. Sirius held her tighter, Teddy now leaning on Sirius' shoulder instead of Tonks'. She mumbled something, something that Sirius almost didn't catch._

 _And when he did catch it, it felt like his heart froze, as he muttered to words: "Oh, shit."_

 _It felt the words echoed around the room, even though Sirius had been the only one to hear them. "I'm pregnant, Sirius."_

 ** _I'll take care of them- all of them, Moony,_** _Sirius promised._

* * *

Erin and Sirius walked into Grimmauld Place, intending to stay the night there to give Tonks a night alone with Teddy- on her insistence, and Harry had taken Carina to the Burrow. They must have closed the door just _slightly_ too loud, as the curtains around Walburga's portrait flew open.

" _BLOOD TRAITORS AND FILTH, BRINGING DIRT INTO MY HOME-"_

Erin drew her out her wand. "Bombarda!" She shrieked, and the wall exploded loudly. When the dust cleared, the painting was gone, but there was a big scorch mark left. "I've wanted to do that for a few days." Erin said quietly when Sirius looked at her.

"We never even thought to-" Sirius began, staring at the wall. He stepped forward, running his hand over the still warm scorch mark. He turned, rushing by Erin to the room with the tapestry.

He pointed his wand at the name _Bellatrix Lestrange_ and with a loud blast, her name was gone. And then _Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Walburga Black, Orion Black-_ one by one, he blasted the names of his own family off. He left Narcissa and Draco and his brother's name, but by the time he was done- there were more scorch marks than actual names.

"I didn't realise a disowned family member could disown others.'' Erin's voice said gently. "Back home we can't, anyway."

"I'm the heir of the House of Black." Sirius said quietly. "I can do whatever I want." He traced his finger below two of the newer scorches, over where his name should have been. "I'm going to find a spell, and add those that should be here. Like me, like Andromeda, like Ted, Dora- and you and _Remus_ -"

Erin wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. "You can cry, you know." She whispered gently.

He turned in her arms, throwing his arms around her and burying his face in her shoulder. And he did just that, he cried.

* * *

"I need to go to St Mungo's." Sirius said the next morning, staring at the tea in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Erin asked, clearly worried.

"I wrote to Dora last night. Said I'd take care of the- the arrangements." Sirius said quietly. "I asked Harry to keep Carina another night, I want to fix up one of the spare bedrooms tonight- if you could help- just so we can bring Dora and Teddy here instead of letting them go home alone."

"Do you want me to go check on her while you're gone?" Erin asked. "Make sure she's- make sure she eats, at least?"

Sirius nodded and Erin kissed the top of his head. "It'll be okay, Sirius." She said, rubbing his shoulder.

* * *

The day of the funeral, she was sitting quietly on the bed, her heart pounding. It just felt too real. Sirius had taken care of everything, just as he promised. And now she was sitting alone, clutching her husband's wedding ring. Sirius had asked if she wanted Remus to have it when he was buried, and she had spent hours holding the ring and trying to figure out what Remus would have wanted. But then she realised she wanted it, she wanted to keep it. It didn't fit any of her fingers, but she had found a silver chain to hang it on. And perhaps, one day, she could give it to Teddy. Or, if Teddy didn't want it, the new baby. She ran a hand over her still-flat stomach, still a little shocked she had gotten pregnant again, before Teddy was even a year old. It had been one day, _one time_ , while she was helping Remus heal a few bruises he had from a full moon, and somehow Remus had made the first move- despite his injures- and neither had remembered that contraceptive charms even existed.

"Dora?" Sirius asked, appearing the doorway. She looked up, meeting Sirius' gaze.

"I keep hoping it was a bad dream- that I'll wake up and he's still here-" She said, blinking as tears hit her cheeks. She felt Sirius drop next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "What do I do, Sirius?"

"You take care of yourself." Sirius said. "And let us help you."

"No-" She said. ''No, you have Carina. You and Erin have your own baby-"

"And you're family." Sirius insisted. "And family cares for each other."

* * *

Sirius stood quietly in front of the coffin. She had been unable to talk, to stand in front of everyone and speak about him- she had broken down again just mentioning it. So Sirius stepped up, as he had so many times in the many years of friendship and war- he stepped up.

"I, uh- I didn't think this would happen. I imagined us together, kids and grandkids maybe, old as- very old." he cleared his throat. "Remus, you were a great man. It always bothered me that you never saw it, that you never understood it.

He pulled something from his robes. "I managed to copy that picture that I put on my wall, the one that really annoyed my Mum." Sirius said. "I wanted you to have it, you deserve to." He placed the picture in the chest pocket of Remus' robes. "Tell Prongs 'hi' for me, then."


	55. A Life Begins and an Epilogue

_**I really love the idea of this, I don't even know why.**_

EPILOGUE

Thanks for the reviews and love guys.

The next long series I will be working on is called The Protector, and it's another Not-Nymphadora-Tonks fic.

* * *

Sirius sat outside the room at St Mungo's, one child on each knee. Teddy and Carina were babbling to each other, with a few words thrown in that Sirius understood- but he did wonder if they could understand everything the other was saying.

The door opened and he looked up to see Erin's wide smile.

"A girl." She said, scooping up Carina. "Bring Teddy to see her."

Sirius stood, balancing Teddy on his hip. "Well, you're a big brother, Ted." He said. _Congratulations, Moony, I know you would have loved a daughter._ Teddy simply giggled.

They entered the room, and Sirius brought Teddy to the bed where Tonks was holding a tiny baby girl.

"Well, what's this one's name?" Sirius asked.

Tonks smiled at her daughter. "Hope Elaine Leanne Lupin." She said. "Elaine is Erin's middle name, and Hope Leanne was Remus' mother's name."

Sirius thought for a moment. "Spell that out slowly, please."

Tonks looked at Sirius, confused for a moment. Her eyes were clearly exhausted, and Sirius was sure her thoughts were a muddled mess. "Oh! No!" Tonks cried. "Erin, I named my daughter 'Hell'!"

"It's fine." Erin said. "Sirius won't say a thing, will he?"

"I promise." Sirius said, even though he was already planning on ways to use this.

* * *

 _ **20 Years Later**_

"Almost ready." Tonks said as she approached Sirius and Erin. "He's just a little nervous."

"So is Carina." Erin said.

"Is it just me, or this a little weird?" Tonks asked. "I mean, they're technically related-"

"Not enough for it to matter." Sirius said. "It's the same relation you have with my father."

"We tried to convince them to see other people, but if this is how they're happy..." Erin said, shrugging.

"But our _kids_ are getting married." Tonks said. "They grew up together-"

"So did my parents." Sirius said. "If it makes you feel any better, Dora. They're happy. And really not that closely related anyway. Now, what I'm wondering- which parent gets honoured with a namesake first?"

"Remus." Tonks and Erin said together.

Sirius nodded. "I hope so." He said. "Right, I'm going to go give Teddy Hell."

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Isn't Hell escorting her big brother down the aisle before the ceremony?" Sirius asked, with a wink.

As Sirius walked away, Tonks turned to Erin. "I regret that name daily." She said.

"I know." Erin said, nudging her lightly. "We can just hope Carina and Teddy have better names for their children."


End file.
